Mundos Cruzados
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Una nueva batalla entre el bien y el mal ha comenzado. ¿Podrán las chicas salvar el mundo o serán parte de su perdición ? ¿Qué hacer cuando ellas mismas son el enemigo? ¿Podrá su amistad contra una oscura Mio, una Yui dictadora y una monstruosa Ritsu?
1. Introducción: Guía de las dimensiones

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Guía de mundos (fics) utilizados; en orden de aparición:**

**_Mi alma por tu amor/ Diabulus in Música_**

Mio se le declara a Ritsu, pero ésta la rechaza ya que no quiere tener que esconder su relación, como es el deseo de Mio. Culpando a su cobardía, Mio hace un pacto satánico vendiendo su alma a cambio de no ser una cobarde nunca más. El resultado es que se convierte en una demonio (o súcubo) y Ritsu la rechaza de nuevo convirtiéndose en Miko para alejarse de una vez y para siempre de las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

**_Mundo Yuri_**

Yui logra dominar el mundo y es una malvada dictadora. Y como venganza contra todos los que se opusieron en su relación con Azusa, hace obligatorias las relaciones yuri. Mugi se convierte en su mano derecha fascinada por el mundo yuri de su amiga, a la que comienza a admirar y apoyar ciegamente. Satoshi es el líder de la Resistencia y el que ha llegado más lejos en la lucha contra Yui; pero es derrotado y encarcelado como terrorista.

_**El aniversario de Hou-Kago-Tea-Time**_

Tainaka Mitsu, Suzuki Yumi, Hirasawa Nakuro y Yamanaka Sawagi; los hijos de HTT deciden hacerle el regalo perfecto a sus madres en su aniversario como banda, así que le piden un deseo a una estrella, la que los transporta al pasado para conocer a las versiones adolescentes de sus madres.

**_Efecto espejo_**  
**_(Este fic es propiedad del autor Izrail)_**

Las chicas encuentran un misterioso espejo con extraños poderes que abre una puerta a otra dimensión y atrae a sus otros yos de otra dimensión; donde ellas son chicos.

_**El club de doble cara**_

Un hechicero muy poderoso llamado Death Devil quiere apoderarse de un misterioso poder que lo liberará de una prisión eterna donde está encerrado, mas el poder tiene una defensa: convoca a cinco jovencitas que desde pequeñas se convertirán en poderosas guerreras. Estas cinco guerreras legendarias forman el club de música y combate de la academia Sakurakao; y su misión es derrotar a Death Devil y a su servidora Sawako sensei.

_**Y ahora preparatoria mixta**_

Fic donde dos cupidos son enviados al club de música para darle un empujón al amor, el que está en el aire pero no hay modo que avance. Finalmente ambos modifican la realidad para introducirse en la vida de las chicas y lograr que el amor triunfe sobre todas las cosas.

_**Superagentes K-On!**_

Yui es confundida con un agente secreto y le dan un paquete con dinero y gafas de súper tecnología espía para cumplir una misión: derrotar a un grupo de súper villanos. Así, las chicas se convierten del club de música a las Superagentes K-On! maestras del espionaje.

_**4 años de soledad/ 4 años de soledad OVA**_  
_**(Este fic es propiedad del autor Shiro kuroneko)**_

Ritsu pierde a su familia en un accidente de tránsito y se aísla de todo el mundo durante cuatro largos años dentro de su casa. Finalmente sale de su casa y va a vivir con Mio, quien la salva con su amor. Juntas rehacen la vida de la castaña y más tarde se casan y adoptan dos gemelas convirtiéndose así en una gran familia feliz.

_**Ojos dorados o Clay-On!**_

Crossover de Claymore y K-On! Ritsu y las Hirasawa son en realidad horribles monstruos con miles de años de edad con una gran ferocidad, la capacidad de sanarse, el cuerpo a prueba de balas y una fuerza ilimitada. Mugi, es una milenaria cazadora de monstruos que accidentalmente descubre el secreto de sus amigas y decide eliminarlas. No lo logra y todas tratan de vivir felices, pero su aventura hará que secuestren a Mio y Azusa convirtiéndolas en mutantes mitad humanas mitad monstruos igual que Mugi.

**Hice esta guía rápida pensando en Digivice. Conforme avance y/o meta más mundos para cruzar en el fic se irá actualizando; de momento espero sea una ayuda para que nadie se pierda leyendo esta historia.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Acto 1

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Guía de mundos (fics) utilizados; en orden de aparición:**

**_Mi alma por tu amor/ Diabulus in Música_**

Mio se le declara a Ritsu, pero ésta la rechaza ya que no quiere tener que esconder su relación, como es el deseo de Mio. Culpando a su cobardía, Mio hace un pacto satánico vendiendo su alma a cambio de no ser una cobarde nunca más. El resultado es que se convierte en una demonio (o súcubo) y Ritsu la rechaza de nuevo convirtiéndose en Miko para alejarse de una vez y para siempre de las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

**_Mundo Yuri_**

Yui logra dominar el mundo y es una malvada dictadora. Y como venganza contra todos los que se opusieron en su relación con Azusa, hace obligatorias las relaciones yuri. Mugi se convierte en su mano derecha fascinada por el mundo yuri de su amiga, a la que comienza a admirar y apoyar ciegamente. Satoshi es el líder de la Resistencia y el que ha llegado más lejos en la lucha contra Yui; pero es derrotado y encarcelado como terrorista.

_**El aniversario de Hou-Kago-Tea-Time**_

Tainaka Mitsu, Suzuki Yumi, Hirasawa Nakuro y Yamanaka Sawagi; los hijos de HTT deciden hacerle el regalo perfecto a sus madres en su aniversario como banda, así que le piden un deseo a una estrella, la que los transporta al pasado para conocer a las versiones adolescentes de sus madres.

**_Efecto espejo_**  
**_(Este fic es propiedad del autor Izrail)_**

Las chicas encuentran un misterioso espejo con extraños poderes que abre una puerta a otra dimensión y atrae a sus otros yos de otra dimensión; donde ellas son chicos.

_**El club de doble cara**_

Un hechicero muy poderoso llamado Death Devil quiere apoderarse de un misterioso poder que lo liberará de una prisión eterna donde está encerrado, mas el poder tiene una defensa: convoca a cinco jovencitas que desde pequeñas se convertirán en poderosas guerreras. Estas cinco guerreras legendarias forman el club de música y combate de la academia Sakurakao; y su misión es derrotar a Death Devil y a su servidora Sawako sensei.

_**Y ahora preparatoria mixta**_

Fic donde dos cupidos son enviados al club de música para darle un empujón al amor, el que está en el aire pero no hay modo que avance. Finalmente ambos modifican la realidad para introducirse en la vida de las chicas y lograr que el amor triunfe sobre todas las cosas.

_**Superagentes K-On!**_

Yui es confundida con un agente secreto y le dan un paquete con dinero y gafas de súper tecnología espía para cumplir una misión: derrotar a un grupo de súper villanos. Así, las chicas se convierten del club de música a las Superagentes K-On! maestras del espionaje.

_**4 años de soledad/ 4 años de soledad OVA**_  
_**(Este fic es propiedad del autor Shiro kuroneko)**_

Ritsu pierde a su familia en un accidente de tránsito y se aísla de todo el mundo durante cuatro largos años dentro de su casa. Finalmente sale de su casa y va a vivir con Mio, quien la salva con su amor. Juntas rehacen la vida de la castaña y más tarde se casan y adoptan dos gemelas convirtiéndose así en una gran familia feliz.

_**Ojos dorados o Clay-On!**_

Crossover de Claymore y K-On! Ritsu y las Hirasawa son en realidad horribles monstruos con miles de años de edad con una gran ferocidad, la capacidad de sanarse, el cuerpo a prueba de balas y una fuerza ilimitada. Mugi, es una milenaria cazadora de monstruos que accidentalmente descubre el secreto de sus amigas y decide eliminarlas. No lo logra y todas tratan de vivir felices, pero su aventura hará que secuestren a Mio y Azusa convirtiéndolas en mutantes mitad humanas mitad monstruos igual que Mugi.

_**Noche de brujas**_

Las chicas convocan accidentalmente a una poltergeist llamada Kizuna, la que fue alumna de primera generación de la escuela. Como fantasma, quiere ganar un concurso para tener así su propia casa para embrujar; y para ganarlo, debe hacer un gran caos la noche de halloween. Las chicas la ayudarán terminando en la mayor de sus aventuras.

**Hice esta guía rápida pensando en Digivice. Conforme avance y/o meta más mundos para cruzar en el fic se irá actualizando; de momento espero sea una ayuda para que nadie se pierda leyendo esta historia.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Acto 2

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Acto 2: Puertas abiertas**

Las estrellas estaban inquietas. A diferencia de las estrellas fugaces, éstas bailaban en círculos y formaban diferentes figuras. Nada tenía sentido y hubiera sido el evento astronómico del siglo, pero los cuatro chicos que observaban el fenómeno sabían que era un espectáculo sólo para ellos.

—Esto me recuerda… —comenzó la joven Tainaka Mitsu… —el día en que viajamos al pasado para ver nuestras mamás cuando tenían nuestra edad…

—Sí, ese día viajamos con el poder de las estrellas, ¿no? —preguntó su amiga Suzuki Yumi.

—Sí, —confirmó el primo de Yumi, Hirasawa Nakuro. —Lo recuerdo bien… fue divertido.

—Tal vez pero lo de ahora no me hace ni pizca de gracia —reprendió Yamanaka Sawagi, el mejor amigo de Nakuro. —Las estrellas tratan de decirnos algo, pero no es algo bonito. Nada bonito.

Los amigos asintieron. Todo había comenzado tan bien, se fueron a la playa por su cuenta a pasarla bien en la casa que tenía ahí una de las mamás de Sawagi, pero entonces comenzó lo de las estrellas y supieron que tendrían que hacer algo muy importante muy lejos de ahí.

—Estrellas, queridas estrellas —comenzó la hija de Ui y Jun (Mitsu comenzó a rascarse debido a lo cursi del discursito. —Estrellitas queridas, por favor… estamos listos para saber qué tratan de decirnos; pero por favor cuando hagamos lo que quieran déjennos seguir pasándola genial, ¿sí?

Las estrellas se quedaron quietas de repente. Los chicos no tenían miedo, sentían cómo el cosmos trataba de llegar a ellos y que no tenían que temer; no iban a salir lastimados. Finalmente una de las estrellas se acercó a ellos. No era más que una pequeña lucecita, como una luciérnaga, pero conforme se acercaba a los jóvenes iba aumentando de tamaño hasta que fue tan grande como una puerta.

_Herederos de HTT… comenzó la estrella… Herederos de HTT, es necesario que regresen al año 2010 con sus madres adolescentes. Un gran peligro las acecha a ellas y al mundo entero; y si no hacen algo pronto, la historia cambiará para siempre. Por favor, herederos de HTT, el futuro del mundo entero descansa en sus manos..._

Los chicos avanzaron hacia la puerta de luz en que se había convertido la estrella.

—¿A qué nos enfrentamos? —quiso saber Mitsu.

_No sé. Pero por favor hagan algo…_

Los chicos finalmente atravesaron la puerta.

—Mugi-chan, me encanta cuando puedes tomar prestadas estas casas! —gritó Yui alegremente.

—Lo que a mí me alegra es que por fin pude conocer el estudio de grabación de la banda —dijo Jun emocionadísima.

Ui sólo se rió divertida, pero tuvo que darle a Jun la razón. A ella también le sorprendió que la invitaran a la casa junto a las amigas de su hermana, pero tenía que admitir que se la estaba pasando grande.

—¿Y qué esperan ahí? —gritó Ritsu. —Entren al baño rápido! —llamó la castaña.

—El agua está buena —coreó Mugi.

Las chicas que aún estaban fuera de la enorme piscina de agua caliente del baño terminaron por meterse.

—Vivo sólo para esto… —dijo Ritsu relajándose más.

—Insisto: que barata es tu vida —dijo Mio relajándose también. Se la estaban pasando genial, eso seguro.

Una luz iluminó el cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Jun. —¿También tiene efectos especiales el baño este?

La rubia negó con la cabeza. Todas se miraron. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

La luz se apagó y cuatro figuras cayeron al baño de improviso. Las chicas gritaron y salieron rápido. Tras ponerse las toallas, se acercaron con cautela para ver qué demonios había pasado.

Una cabeza emergió del agua. Era un chico muy apuesto con una larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta y ojos color chocolate. El chico escupió agua.

—Qué fastidio —se quejó Nakuro. —¿Es que esa maldita estrella no pudo escoger un lugar más seco?

—Ya olvídalo, ¿sí? Mejor harías en ayudarme a buscar mis gafas —dijo su amigo Sawagi.

—Aquí están —dijo Mitsu pasándoselas al rubio.

Yumi no dijo nada, mejor se acercó a la orilla.

—¿Mitsu? —preguntó Ritsu por fin. —¿Qué hacen en esta época?

—Yo que sé —le replicó Mitsu a su futura mamá. —Pero a como están las cosas, vamos a acumular millas de viajero frecuente en esto de viajar en el tiempo…

Todas rieron divertidas. Después de pasado el susto y reconocer que los visitantes eran sus futuros hijos, las chicas se relajaron bastante. Hasta se alegraron. Yui corrió a abrazar a Nakuro, que le devolvió el abrazo con calidez y una sonrisa. Al final Azusa se unió también al abrazo grupal con su futuro hijo.

Ui y Jun también abrazaron a Yumi; mientras Mitsu era la que abrazaba a Mio y Ritsu; y Mugi y Sawako abrazaban a Sawagi.

—¿Y en serio no saben qué demonios hacen aquí? —preguntó Sawako.

—Pues no —respondió su hijo mientras secaba sus gafas (igualitas a las de ella). —Sólo nos dijeron que un grave peligro acecha no sé qué y que el futuro del mundo está en nuestras manos…

* * *

Un hombre caminaba por los pasillos de un sitio extraño con las paredes y el techo hechos de metal. Finalmente llegó hacia el final del pasillo, en el que había una puerta que decía "ED-00". Entró.

—¿Me llamaste? —le preguntó a la mujer que estaba ahí.

La mujer asintió y señaló los dos tubos de cristal que contenían unos enormes espejos con los rótulos ED-01 y ED-02 respectivamente. Ambos espejos, de color rojo y azul emitían una especie de resplandor cada uno y vibraban de una extraña forma.

—Sí, están comportándose extraño, como podrás ver. Pero además rastreé una nueva firma de energía, también viene de Japón; pero a diferencia de la última vez, ésta se muestra estable.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —preguntó el hombre.

—Yo lo encontré más bien perturbador —respondió la mujer pasándole la computadora portátil. —Estaba analizando la energía cuando la pantalla se congeló y apareció esto.

La pantalla estaba completamente negra, a excepción de unos números rojo brillante que brillaban en el centro de la pantalla. Era una multiplicación:

(6) x (1 1 1)

* * *

Sawako abrió los ojos cuando sintió esa inusual firma de energía. Pero tenía que ser una energía inusualmente fuerte o no podría sentirla estando donde estaba: la cárcel para los criminales mágicos más poderosos que existían. Hacía poco más de un año y medio que Yui la había dado una tremenda paliza y de paso, las otras chicas habían vencido a su "Gran Maestro Death Devil". De cualquier manera esa cárcel estaba diseñada para anular todo tipo de magia; ya sea de adentro o de afuera, así que para poder sentir una energía tan poderosa, la verdadera fuente de poder debía de ser enorme. La ex profesora se concentró un poco…

—Parece ser una especie de puerta a otro mundo, pero nadie puede abrir una de esas sin importar qué tan poderoso sea… pero no… a menos que quien sea quien esté abriendo las puertas no debe de ser un humano. —Sawako comenzó a andar de un lado a otro en su pequeña celda. Aspiró un poco de aire y se concentró un poco más. Se sorprendió descubriendo que esa energía que sentía no magia muy poderosa, sino oscuridad en su estado puro. —No puede ser… no puede ser…

La ex profesora comenzó a recordar. Recordaba cómo se unió al club de música ligera cuando recién entró a la preparatoria Sakurakao; y una vez pasó a formar parte de una banda de Death Metal con el nombre pendiente… entre ella y su amiga Norimi encontraron el espejo. Un espejo plateado que emitía una especie de oscuro resplandor. La mayoría de los miembros del club huyeron ese día, pero las pocas que se quedaron conocieron al Gran Maestro. Él les enseñó los secretos de la magia de la oscuridad, pero les tomó mucho tiempo dominarla. Fue Sawako la que aprendió a adaptarla con la música y desde entonces hacía magia con las notas de Death Metal que sacaba con su guitarra, aunque sólo hechizos de ataque. Pero aún así… ¡No! eso no era lo que la profesora quería recordar. Era algo más específico.

Y entonces lo recordó, el día en que Death Devil les habló de Él. La fuente misma de todo el Mal. Aún podía oír la voz de Death Devil hablando de Él:

—Recuerden bien mis sirvientes, si algún día sienten la oscuridad en su estado puro… es cosa de uno de los sirvientes de Él. Aquellos que son demasiado débiles para lograr sus objetivos por sí mismos y deciden renunciar a sus almas.

"Entonces, así es como se siente la oscuridad en su estado puro" pensó la ex profesora. Rió. "Sabía que la paz lograda por mis alumnas, el "club de música y combate" no duraría para siempre. No sé por qué pero puedo sentir que lo que viene, aunque no sea tan poderoso como mi Gran Maestro, les dará muchos más problemas de los que jamás imaginaron".

* * *

Esa noche, en todos los mundos estalló una tormenta seca. No había lluvia, solamente rayos y truenos. Era la señal que el orden natural de las cosas estaba a punto de romperse; las fuerzas de la oscuridad habían penetrado y habían abierto las puertas que separaban los mundos.

* * *

Esa era una de las escenas más molestas del mundo yuri: la dueña y señora las citaba a cierta hora, pero resultaba llegando tarde. Aún así, como buenas militares, las Nyans sabían que debían cerrar la boca y mantener la compostura para no despertar la ira de Yui-Sama. Azusa bostezó y se dejó caer sobre un sillón. Las otras la imitaron. Soportar a Yui llegando tarde era algo que habían aprendido hacía mucho. Al menos ahora que era la dueña y señora, no tenían que preocuparse que las dejara el tren o algo; la sola mención del nombre de Yui hacía que la mayor parte de la gente se pusiera a temblar.

—Oigan, ¿y por qué creen que nos citó aquí? —preguntó Ritsu encogiéndose de hombros. —Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Todas tenemos —dijo Mio cruzando los brazos. —Pero si quieres discutir con Yui, adelante, pero no quiero ver.

Mugi se rió y se dejó caer en una silla igual que Azusa. Su ciega admiración y apoyo incondicional hacia la dictadora hacían que no le prestara atención a detalles como llegar tarde o algo. Sokabe-senpai, la comandante de Yui, tampoco dijo nada; al igual que Mugi admiraba y apoyaba a Yui hiciera lo que hiciera, así que también ignoraba detalles de este tipo.

Pero la tormenta pronto las sacaría de sus pensamientos. Con un gran trueno con su relámpago, todas saltaron sorprendidas. Mio saltó a los brazos de Ritsu, la que sólo se rió y le acarició el cabello. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y podían sentir cómo el ambiente se hizo más tenso. Yui había llegado.

O no. Las sombras del cuarto poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma. Eso sí que las asustó. Todas retrocedieron hacia un rincón, también algunas Nyans. Otras en cambio, apuntaron con sus rifles de asalto al intruso. Lo primero que tomó forma de las sombras fueron sus ojos, que resaltaban entre la oscuridad dándole un toque aterrador. Pronto se hizo visible una diadema amarilla. Finalmente la Oscura Mio se hizo presente y avanzó a las asustadas chicas.

—¿Dónde está Hirasawa Yui-Sama? —preguntó con voz autoritaria.

—No sabemos —dijo Mio temblando.

Ritsu, a falta de otra idea, desenfundó su arma, pero sabía que era inútil. La Oscura Mio gruñó un poco al ver lo protectora que esa Ritsu estaba con su Mio, pero se contuvo. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y entró Yui con un pedazo de pastel a medio comer.

—Ah, chicas, están aquí! Perdón el retraso, pero me llegó el tributo de las pastelerías y no me pude resistir… ehehehe… —se rascó detrás de la nuca con un gesto inocente. —Y bueno, vine en cuanto me acordé que teníamos que vernos aquí.

—Notó a la otra Mio. —Mio-chan endiademada, llegaste! —saludó alegremente.

La otra Mio asintió y le hizo una reverencia a Yui.

—Las puertas están abiertas, Hirasawa Yui-Sama. Y como es el deseo de mi amo, te pido una vez más que expandas tu oscuridad a otros mundos. Siembra el caos, oh temible dictadora.

—¿Y por dónde paso? —preguntó Yui.

La Oscura Mio se dirigió a una de las puertas que llevaban al cuarto y la tocó ligeramente. Una especie de luz ¿negra? rodeó a la puerta.

—Por aquí. Y ahora, Hirasawa-Yui-Sama… ¿qué quieres que te de mi amo a cambio de este servicio? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?

Yui saltó emocionada.

—Quiero la vida y juventud eternas para mí y Azu-Nyan!

—Sea!

De nuevo apareció esa luz negra (no me pregunten cómo diablos era posible algo así), pero esta vez en la mano de Mio. Las demás miraban la escena congeladas del miedo. Pronto Yui se comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Mio (la de la diadema).

—Gomen, gomen Mio-chan endiademada… pero era una broma. En realidad no quiero nada.

Mio bajó la mano.

—¿Qué?

Yui se adelantó hacia Mio ya en modo siniestro.

—No quiero nada porque voy a hacer esto porque estoy aburrida, no para complacer a nadie. Además haré lo que yo quiera, no voy a seguir instrucciones de tu amo.

Mio la confrontó. Una vez más estaba sorprendida que existiera un ser humano capaz de sostenerle la mirada a un demonio. Iba a hacer algo, pero se contuvo.

—Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos lo que Él quiere es el caos.

Yui asintió y chasqueó los dedos. Las Nyans se acercaron hacia ella.

—¿Quién quiere dar otro paseo más allá de este mundo? —preguntó con dulzura.

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí el segundo cap de esta historia. Por si alguien tiene curiosidad, Mio vende su alma y se convierte en demonio en los fics "Diabulus in Musica" y "Mi alma por tu amor"**

**Yui gobierna el mundo en el fic "Mundo Yuri"**

**Los hijos de HTT visitan a sus mamás adolescentes en "El aniversario de Hou Kago Tea Time"**

**Y la Sawako encarcelada es la villana secundaria en "El club de doble cara"**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Izrail que me dejó usar su fic "Efecto Espejo" para añadirlo a mi historia. Viejo, ay me dices qué te pareció la breve aparición en este cap. **

**Y bueno, gracias por leerme y **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Acto 3

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS:  
****Acto 3: El principio del fin**

—Ritsu… dime que ya pasó todo… Ritsu —lloriqueaba Mio aferrándose a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas.

—Que sí Mio, ya te dije que sí —respondía la castaña haciendo esfuerzos por respirar y de paso, ver si podía librarse del asfixiante abrazo de Mio.

Y aunque Ritsu agradecía esa oportunidad para acercarse más a Mio, tampoco le gustaba ver a su pequeña novia tan asustada. Y todo por culpa de esa maldita tormenta seca que estalló sin avisar.

Era tardísimo, pero nadie casi nadie se había ido a casa debido a la tormenta, y de paso, los relámpagos terminaron por producir un apagón. Era el colmo, pero no podían hacer nada. A pesar que no había lluvia, el viento y los relámpagos hacían un peligro salir. Las únicas que pudieron irse a casa eran las chicas que vinieron a recoger, pero fuera de eso, todas estaban atrapadas en la escuela; y parecía que la cosa iba para largo. Bueno, por suerte todavía no había anochecido del todo.

—A todas las alumnas —sonó la voz del director en el megáfono. —A todas las alumnas, regresen inmediatamente a sus salones y manténganse juntas. Ya llamamos a las casas de todas, no tardarán en irse; pero recuerden tomar sus precauciones.

—¿Y qué? ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Azusa.

—Después de acabarnos el té —respondió Yui en un tierno berrinche.

Por raro que suene, ni Azusa ni Mio pusieron grandes objeciones. Azusa quería estar más rato con sus senpais y Mio estaba demasiado ocupada asfixiando a Ritsu como para ponerle atención al director.

Nodoka recogió sus cosas y se dirigió de regreso a su salón de clases. Recorría los pasillos tranquilamente recordando los días en que la escuela se había convertido en una preparatoria mixta, pero nadie más podía acordarse.

Todo comenzó, cuando no, por culpa del club de música ligera: al parecer el amor flotaba en el aire, pero nadie daba el primer paso; por lo que "los altos mandos" mandaron a un par de cupidos a terminar de dar el empujón. Y claro, ese par de genios no tuvieron una mejor idea que modificar la realidad para convertir la escuela en preparatoria mixta para introducirse en la vida de las chicas y así dar el empujón que hacía falta. Ahora, las "parejas destinadas" estaban felizmente unidas, pero hubo consecuencias. Nodoka, que desde siempre había estado enamorada de Yui, quedó fuera del asunto cuando Yui y Azusa comenzaron a salir. Y si aún podía acordarse de todo y ver a los cupidos, ahora invisibles para todas menos para ella, era porque su herida era muy profunda y ellos se sentían responsables y la acompañaban hasta sanar su herido corazón. Por suerte tenían miles de años de experiencia tratando casos como el suyo, así que iban por buen camino. Eran una compañía extraña, pero Nodoka se había acostumbrado a su presencia y había llegado a considerarlos amigos de verdad.

Entró al salón, al parecer fue la primera en llegar. Sin decir nada, se sentó en su banquillo, pero notó que no estaba sola.

—Ryo, Setsu, ¿cómo están? —saludó a sus amigos cupidos.

—Podríamos estar mejor —respondió Ryo mirando hacia el cielo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Nodoka.

—Digamos que hay algo que no huele bien. Esta tormenta tiene un no sé qué que nos es perturbador —completó Setsu.

Nodoka se preocupó. Naturalmente esos dos parecían estar siempre de buen humor y era hasta divertido estar con ellos, pero esta vez estaban realmente asustados por algo. Iba a seguir preguntando qué diablos les pasaba, pero las demás comenzaron a llegar y se vería un poco extraña hablando sola.

—Bien, —dijo la sensei entrando por fin, —¿están todas?

—Faltan Tainaka-san, Akiyama-san, Kotobuki-san y Hirasawa-san —dijo una chica.

Swako puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuando no! Bien, Manabe-san, ¿puedes ir por ellas?

Nodoka asintió en silencio y se levantó. Se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando se volvió hacia sus amigos invisibles. Si antes estaban asustados, esta vez se miraban realmente aterrorizados.

Un relámpago retumbó en la estancia mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Todas gritaron de la sorpresa, pero no Nodoka. Ella estaba muy concentrada en Ryo y Setsu, que susurraban sin parar:

—La fuente de todo Mal, la fuente de todo Mal, la fuente de todo Mal…

Los gritos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la escuela. Las alumnas estaban muy asustadas todas ellas, no sabían qué estaba sucediendo. No querían salir a averiguarlo tampoco. Sólo escuchaban un murmullo de pasos y poco después el ronroneo de una motocicleta corriendo por los pasillos del colegio, y todo acompañado de gritos de enojo de los invasores y los gritos de terror de las alumnas.

—Sensei… —dijo alguien tomando a Sawako de la mano.

—A tu asiento —respondió ella. —Son el primer grupo a mi cargo, tengo que protegerlos a como de lugar.

El ruido de la motocicleta llegó hasta su salón. Todas gritaron cuando unas mujeres de negro peinadas en coletas y armadas con rifles de asalto abrieron la puerta de una patada. Las alumnas se levantaron y retrocedieron hacia un rincón del aula. Las mujeres dieron una reverencia y se alejaron dejando pasar a la persona en la motocicleta.

Era una versión algo crecida de Ritsu, con gafas oscuras, botas militares, un jeans, blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. La Ritsu motociclista se bajó de su vehículo y se guardó las llaves. Incluso llevaba la diadema, ¿qué pasaba?

—Tú —dijo la sensei armándose de valor y acercándose a esa extraña Ritsu haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar los rifles de asalto de las Nyans. —¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

La Ritsu de la moto miró a la profesora.

—Yo soy Tainaka Ritsu, jefa de espionaje de Hirasawa Yui-Sama, y estoy tengo órdenes de buscar a nuestros otros yos —respondió ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hablo que Yui me dio la orden de traerla a la Mio, la Ritsu, la Mugi, la Yui, la Azusa y a usted de esta dimensión.

—¿Esta dimensión? ¿Y cómo que la yo?

Antes que la sensei pudiera hacer algo una de las mujeres armadas la inmovilizó, y la esposó.

—Ricchan, nos encontré —dijo una dulce voz bien conocida por todos. —Estábamos en nuestro viejo salón del club. ¿Sabes? Me sorprendió, se supone que es un estado de emergencia y estábamos ahí tomando té como si nada.

—Sí, el espíritu del club de música, no Mugi?

La otra Mugi entró en la habitación riendo ante el comentario de su amiga. Igual que Ritsu, esta Mugi parecía un poco más mayor y malvada. Llevaba un vestido color gris perla y tacones a juego. La Ritsu de la moto intercambió una sonrisa con su amiga y luego miró hacia atrás.

Al igual que con la sensei, las chicas habían sido esposadas por las mujeres de negro y se retorcían tratando de liberarse, pero era en vano. Las Nyan Patrol eran militares muy experimentadas y unas chiquillas de preparatoria no iban a vencerlas.

—Perfecto —dijo la Ritsu de la moto. —Yui estará feliz.

Ritsu (la joven) miró con ira a su otro yo.

—Oye, no creo que tú seas yo. Si en verdad eres yo, ¿qué haces obedeciendo órdenes de Yui?

—Mira mocosa, si tienes alguna queja, arréglate con las Nyans —en respuesta, las aludidas cargaron sus rifles y la Ritsu joven se lo pensó mejor. —Además no teman, Yui no va a lastimarlas, aunque admito que no podemos dejar que se nieguen a acompañarnos, así que tuvimos que usar la fuerza, pero se los vamos a compensar.

Las chicas miraron a la otra Mugi y a la otra Ritsu muy asustadas. En serio: ¿qué pasaba ahí? Finalmente la otra Ritsu se montó en su moto y estaba por salir, cuando fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

—Alto!

Tanto Ritsu como Nyans se volvieron buscando al chistoso. Los dos cupidos avanzaron haciéndose visibles.

—Sekkun! Ryo-kun! —gritó Yui emocionada al recordarlo todo de golpe.

—Van a sacarnos de aquí! —dijo Mio recordando también. Sabía que ella era una chica y poca cosa comparada con esas militares, pero los poderes especiales de Ryo y Setsu harían el truco.

—Esto no está en nuestra jurisdicción, pero podemos sentir que viajaron a esta dimensión por medio de energía oscura. No sé qué quieran, pero como fieles servidores del Señor Jefazo, protegeremos a estas jóvenes cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Disparamos? —preguntó una Nyan.

—No —dijo Ritsu. —Estos tipos me recuerdan a la Mio de la diadema, tal vez no sean malos pero sus poderes nos superan por mucho.

Los cupidos avanzaron con decisión listos para proteger a las chicas. No eran luchadores como los ángeles, pero si sus oponentes eran simples humanos no habría problema. Podían neutralizarlas a todas sin necesidad de hacerles daño.

Ambos comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada, cuando un nuevo relámpago retumbó por toda la escuela. Ambos seres saltaron sorprendidos y vieron hacia la ventana rogando ser capaces de detener lo que venía, pero no pudieron. Ambos salieron disparados hacia el pizarrón. Se levantaron listos para seguir.

—Deberían rendirse —sonó una voz que recordaba a la de Mio, pero fría y llena de maldad. La Mio de esa dimensión tembló, aunque no sabía por qué.

Finalmente la Mio endiademada, u Oscura Mio se mostró apareciendo desde las sombras.

—Tú… —dijo Setsu. —Tú sólo eres una, nosotros dos…

—Y aún así saben que no pueden hacer nada contra mí. Ustedes no son más que haditas, unos imbéciles que se limitan a ayudar con sus poderes a aquellos que son demasiado idiotas para saber que están enamorados; pero yo, yo soy algo mucho más que eso.

—Tú eres una débil que no pudo alcanzar su objetivo y tomó la salida fácil —dijo Ryo.

En respuesta, la Oscura Mio levantó su mano, y el cuarto se llenó de oscuridad.

—POR FAVOR! —Lloriqueó la Mio de esa dimensión. —Para, le temo a la oscuridad.

—Esto no es oscuridad, es Luz Negra —respondió la Oscura Mio con una mirada llena de maldad.

—Nosotros contamos con el favor del Señor Jefazo —dijo Setsu. —Si nos haces algo, Él…

—Y yo cuento con el favor del Hermano del Señor Jefazo. Además, ¿hacerles algo yo? No lo valen. Ustedes son sólo cupidos, no son luchadores como los ángeles. No tengo de ustedes nada que temer. No, ustedes van a ir con su querido Señor Jefazo y le dirán que fallaron pretendiendo ser algo que no son.

Los cupidos iban a responderle algo a su nueva enemiga, pero notaron que el rostro de Mio no mostraba ira, como ellos pensaban, sino un dolor muy profundo. Les dolía verla así. "¿Dónde estaban en el momento que fui rechazada por mi Ritsu en mi propio mundo?" sintieron retumbar dentro de sus cabezas. "¿Por qué no conté con su ayuda divina en el momento en que lo necesitaba? Ahora soy un demonio y todo es culpa suya?"

Finalmente ella concentró la Luz Negra y ambos oponentes cayeron derrotados. Ya lo había dicho la Oscura Mio: ellos no eran luchadores, eran cupidos. No tenían oportunidad contra un demonio; mucho menos ahora que ese demonio era parte vital de un plan maestro del Hermano del Señor Jefazo.

La Mio de esa dimensión cayó desmayada. Su Ritsu rápidamente fue ayudarla, pero pronto se calmó (o tanto como podía calmarse en esa situación. Lo de Mio era un shock causado por el miedo. Finalmente esa Ritsu miró desafiante a su otro yo y a la otra Mugi.

—Dijeron que no querían hacernos daño… ¡y miren esto! —dijo enojada.

Su otro yo la miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Créeme: esta escenita me frickeó hasta a mí, pero no es el momento de ponernos a discutir. Te prometo que le daremos la debida atención médica a tu Mio en cuanto lleguemos. Y hablando de llegar…

Se escuchaban afuera varias sirenas de policía.

—Muy bien, hora de retirarse! —ordenó la Mugi del vestido gris.

Las Nyan Patrol se cuadraron y procedieron a retirarse.

—¿Qué no van a hacerles frente? —preguntó la Oscura Mio. —Tienen suficiente poder militar para aplastar a todas las fuerzas de la nación.

—Yui me dio órdenes muy claras —dijo la Ritsu de la moto. —Esta es una simple prueba, pero aún así tengo que llevarme a nuestros otros yos —se volvió a las prisioneras. —Y lo siento de verdad, pero les prometo que estarán cómodas en el palacio.

La Oscura Mio se contuvo. De momento no había nada que hacer, además, lo que demonios planeaba Yui no interfería con los planes de su amo, por lo que lo dejó pasar.

Una a una las fuerzas de Yui se retiraron con sus prisioneras, y aunque le eran fieles a su amiga Yui, ni Ritsu ni Mugi querían pensar en lo que planeaba Yui ni lo que quería lograr con esta "prueba de práctica".

* * *

Ignorando que todo lo que conocían estaba a punto de cambiar, en una dimensión alterna las chicas bebían té esta vez reunidas en la casa de Mio, que era la más cercana a la escuela ya que la tormenta las atrapó en plena calle. Sentadas y hablando boberías igual que siempre, fueron sorprendidas por una luz que inundó la habitación.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —preguntó Mugi sin otra mejor idea que ponerse sus Spy-Glasses para protegerse de la luz.

Una a una las demás la imitaron, aunque era una tontería usar esas gafas oscuras para algo tan tonto; después de todo las Spy-Glasses eran piezas de súper tecnología espía con todo tipo de agregados especiales, como visión nocturna, acceso a internet, comunicador interno, etc. Es más! Por esas gafas dejaron de ser simples estudiantes de preparatoria y se convirtieron en un grupo espía mercenario que derrotó a la malvada organización terrorista W?

La luz se dispersó revelando a una persona en medio de la sala.

—¿Satoshi? —preguntaron Mio y Ritsu sin terminar de entender.

El comandante de la Resistencia se inclinó.

—No sé en qué mundo me encuentre, pero aún así necesito su ayuda: el mundo entero está en peligro; pero se trata de una amenaza como jamás imaginaron. Necesito su ayuda.

Las chicas se miraron, pero finalmente Yui tomó la iniciativa: activando un comando de sus Spy-Glasses, la superagente Hada Despreocupada, líder de las superagentes K-On! hizo que las gafas de sus amigas se cerraran por detrás y con una cálida sonrisa dijo…

—Minna! Tenemos una nueva misión. El mundo entero depende de nosotras, superagentes K-On!

* * *

**Y ok, no saben cuánto esperé por esto: el unir los mundos. Y una vez más una guía rápida:**

**Los cupidos Ryo y Setsu son los protagonistas de mi fic "Y ahora preparatoria mixta". **

**Las chicas se convierten en súper espías en otro fic: "Superagentes K-ON!"**

**Y bueno, lo de siempre: espero les haya gustado. Estoy viendo si alguien más tenga un fic por ahí que me quiera prestar, ya saben, sería mucho más interesante si tengo más mundos para unir en este fic. Y ahora sí:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Acto 4

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS  
****Acto 4: aparecen las primeras heroínas**

Satoshi caminaba por ese pasillo lleno de luz. Era tanta luz, que todo se miraba blanco. Era extraño, pero imponía respeto; en cierto modo se sentía en un lugar sagrado. La Ritsu miko caminaba detrás de él en silencio. Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, donde había dos puertas.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó el comandante.

—Es el vacío o espacio entre los mundos. Cada uno lo ve según lo pueda entender mejor —explicó la miko con calma. —Yo me despido, Satoshi. Como dije antes, no se me permite ver a Mio. Pero a como están las cosas, en algún momento tendré que ayudarlos. No soy tan poderosa como Mio, yo sigo siendo humana, pero haré lo que pueda.

Ritsu Miko sonrió y abrió la puerta que la llevaría a su propio mundo, pero se quedó parada en el umbral y sacó una llave que tenía atada en una cadena.

—Toma, es lo que usé para llegar a ti —dijo extendiéndole la llave a Satoshi. —Basta con introducirla en cualquier cerradura para que te abra las puertas a otro mundo.

—Gracias —dijo Satoshi tomando la llave y poniéndosela en el cuello. —¿Y cómo sabré a qué mundo me llevará?

Ritsu Miko sonrió.

—Con fe. Él cuidará que no entres a ningún lugar peligroso, no a menos que sea necesario. Pero siempre que quieras ir a un lugar en especial, sólo debes confiar en la llave. Además te llevará con nosotras. Como dije antes, no en todos los mundos somos las malas del cuento, así que podrás juntar la ayuda que necesites.

—Ya veo… —dijo él apretando la llave con fuerza.

—Una cosa más, no nos subestimes. No en todos los mundos tendremos poderes o habilidad para luchar o lo que sea, pero no debes subestimar nuestra amistad, que siempre será la misma estemos donde estemos. Con esto, me despido Satoshi. Hagas lo que hagas, evita que Mio cumpla el objetivo del Otro.

—Gracias Nee-chan.

Satoshi asintió y Ritsu desapareció detrás de la puerta. Y la puerta desapareció con ella.

El chico miró la única puerta que le quedaba enfrente y apretó la llave.

—Kami-Sama… yo sé que me advirtieron que no subestimara el poder de la amistad y no lo haré, —comenzó mientras apretaba la llave con una mano y abría la puerta con la otra, —pero por favor déjame que empiece con algunas chicas poderosas.

Sin decir más, abrió la puerta.

La luz lo envolvió por unos instantes y no podía ver nada, pero extrañamente se sentía tranquilo. Cuando su visión finalmente se aclaró, se encontraba rodeado por las versiones adolescentes de su hermana y sus amigas. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando los días en que convivió un poco con ellas… antes que una de ellas se volviera malvada y arrastrara a las demás con ella.

—¿Satoshi? —preguntaron esas Mio y Ritsu sin terminar de entender. El joven parpadeó confundido, ¿por qué demonios llevaban gafas oscuras? No importaba, tenía que actuar.

Bueno, no era el momento de andarse preguntando tonterías, se inclinó e hizo una profunda reverencia.

—No sé en qué mundo me encuentre, pero aún así necesito su ayuda: el mundo entero está en peligro; pero se trata de una amenaza como jamás imaginaron. Necesito su ayuda.

Las chicas se miraron, pero finalmente Yui tomó la iniciativa: activando un comando de sus Spy-Glasses, la superagente Hada Despreocupada, líder de las superagentes K-On! hizo que las gafas de sus amigas se cerraran por detrás y con una cálida sonrisa dijo…

—Minna! Tenemos una nueva misión. El mundo entero depende de nosotras, superagentes K-On!

Indignadas, Mio y Azusa se llevaron la mano hacia donde estaban cerradas las gafas.

—Yui! ¿Cómo te atreves? —preguntó furiosa la guitarrista menor.

—Más importante, ¿cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Mio. —¿Por qué diablos…?

Yui se llevó la mano a la espalda y se rió con inocencia.

—Ehehehehe… antes de irse de vuelta a su hogar, los Omega configuraron mis Spy-Glasses cuando les dije que yo soy la jefa. Sólo yo tengo ese poder especial en mis gafas —dijo muy orgullosa al final.

Ritsu se encogió de hombros.

—Báh, la culpa fue nuestra por nombrarla la líder. Pero en fin, puede ser una especie de broma, ¿no? —luego se volvió a Satoshi. —Oye Satoshi, ¿desde cuando eres tan algo y tan musculoso? Juraría que en esta mañana te veías tan delgadito y poca cosa como siempre. ¿Te pusiste peluca? Tu pelo se ve más largo de lo normal.

El comandante iba a responder, pero sonó el teléfono de la casa. Mio tomó el teléfono.

—Moshi-moshi, casa de los Akiyama…

Se puso pálida.

—Ritsu…

—¿Qué pasa Mio-chan? —preguntaron Yui y Mugi a la vez al ver tan cálida a la bajista.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Es para ti —dijo Mio sin recuperarse del shock.

Como la castaña no se quería levantar, redirigió la llamada a sus Spy-Glasses.

—Diga.

—Nee-chan, mamá me mandó a preguntar si seguías en la escuela, pero ya sé que estás donde Mio-san…

—¿Satoshi? —se las arregló para preguntar Ritsu al final.

Las demás se quedaron congeladas; Mio mirando a Ritsu y las demás mirando al comandante Satoshi, que no decía nada.

—Sí, ¿a quién esperabas Nee-chan?

La castaña tragó saliva.

—Luego te hablo, disculpa. Dile a mamá que no me espere, que me quedaré aquí con Mio.

—Hái… —dijo el chico sin preocuparse demasiado y colgando.

Al final Ritsu encaró al comandante. Por lo visto su confusión la había puesto a la defensiva. Mugi y Yui se pusieron en poses que habían sacado de una película de Kung-fu que habían visto la noche anterior. Mio y Azusa retrocedieron despacio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó por fin la superagente "Monstruo del flequillo".

El comandante miró a su "otra" hermana y se relajó un poco.

—Será mejor que se sienten… —comenzó.

Las chicas iban a negarse, además vieron que el joven tenía un arma en el cinto, pero entonces Yui llena de confianza se sentó.

Satoshi levantó una ceja. ¿En verdad ella era el alter/ego de la temible dueña y señora? Esta Yui no daba miedo, daba ternura y algo de risa.

—Miren, sé que es difícil de creer, pero yo soy Satoshi Tainaka. —Vio que Ritsu abría la boca, pero hizo un gesto tratando de calmarla. —Soy Satoshi Tainaka de otra dimensión. No espero que me crean, pero es la verdad. En mi dimensión ya somos todos un poco mayores, tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero seguimos siendo nosotros. Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero les digo la verdad. Yo soy 100% Satoshi Tainaka.

—¿Y esperas que te creamos así como así? —preguntó Mio escandalizada.

—Por última vez —retomó Satoshi, ya enojado. —No espero que me crean. Lo único que espero de ustedes es que me echen una mano, o al menos a su mundo.

—Mmmh… —mencionó Mugi penstiva. —Recuerdo que dijiste que el mundo entero peligra, pero no nos has dicho cuál es el peligro.

Satoshi asintió y se preparó para contar lo que sabía. Mientras, la rubia aprovechaba para grabar y mandar el video de la conversación al Servicio Secreto Japonés y a los Omega. Si el mundo entero estaba en peligro, sabía que ellos estarían muy interesados en el asunto.

—Como dije antes, vengo de otra dimensión. Si pude venir hasta aquí, fue gracias a esta llave, —dijo sacándose y mostrándole la llave a las superagentes K-On!, —que se supone tiene el poder de abrir las puertas entre los mundos. Pero volviendo al tema…

—Alto —ordenó la superagente Princesa Cabeza Hueca (Mugi). —Eso es! Muéstranos la llave de la otra dimensión. Si funciona, te creemos. Si no, te entregaremos al servicio secreto de Japón.

El chico levantó una ceja. Qué dimensión más rara le había tocado. En fin, se acercó a la puerta más cercana (la de la entrada) y metió la llave en la cerradura. Una luz blanca inundó la habitación, pero las chicas estaban protegidas por las Spy-Glasses. Si el intruso trataba de cegarlas, estaban preparadas.

Satoshi miró a las versiones alternas de HTT y abrió la puerta.

—Perdimos contacto! —gritó Norimi Kawakuchi, alias agente "Nori-Nori" del Servicio Secreto Japonés mientras observaba todo desde una computadora en una base secreta. —Comuníquenme con los Omega inmediatamente.

Un agente de rango menor hizo tipeó los comandos en la computadora y un hombre joven de unos veintiséis años de edad (con gafas oscuras) apareció en el monitor.

—Aquí agente Omega 008.

—Aquí agente Nori-Nori del Servicio Secreto Japonés —dijo Norimi. —Estábamos recibiendo una señal del grupo mercenario "Superagentes K-On!" y perdimos contacto. Ustedes…

—Estamos en la misma situación, Servicio Secreto Japonés —respondió 008 mientras sonreía irónico. —Parece que las Spy-Glasses no son tan poderosas para mandar una señal interdimensional, ¿no?

* * *

Ritsu se inclinó ante la tumba de su familia y depositó con delicadeza un ramo de flores. Hacía once años que había perdido a su familia en un accidente de tráfico y se había aislado del mundo durante cuatro largos años; por suerte Mio estaba ahí para salvarla con su amor. Sonrió, de no ser por Mio, tal vez en estos momentos estaría acompañando a su familia; pero la vida seguía y ella la vivía al máximo. Ahora era una feliz esposa y madre; ella y Mio habían adoptado a dos preciosas gemelas, Haruka y Haruhi, que eran una nueva luz en su vida. Ritsu derramó una lágrima solitaria y volvió con su familia, que la miraba en silencio.

—¿Estás bien, mami Ritsu? —preguntó con suavidad una de las gemelas.

Ritsu sólo les alborotó el cabello a ambas mientras sonreía tiernamente.

—Estoy bien, sólo venía a contarles a mis padres y a mi hermantio lo feliz que soy con ustedes tres —dijo abrazando tiernamente a Mio. —Ahora, no hay tiempo que perder. La parrillada con todas es hoy y tenemos muy poco tiempo antes que las chicas comiencen a llegar a casa, ¿ok?

—Parrillada, yey! —gritaron las gemelas con entusiasmo.

Mio le sonrió a Ritsu y las cuatro se dirigieron a su auto tomadas de las manos. Eran una familia feliz y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Muy felizmente, las cuatro fueron a comprar todo lo necesario para la parrillada y luego se dirigieron a su casa. Mamá Ritsu preparó la parrilla y todo mientras Mio y las demás ponían la mesa para jardín, manteles, platos, vasos, etc.

Una a una comenzaron a llegar las chicas con sus respectivas familias, cada una llevando algo para la parrillada; por supuesto. Haruka y Haruhi se fueron alegremente a jugar con Kobato, Mikan y Ushio, que eran las hijas de los otros miembros de HTT. Todo pintaba para una tarde excelente con la compañía de todas. Era algo hermoso y divertido. Luego de aquella reunión el año pasado, las chicas habían acordado hacerlo cada año; claro que esta vez la reunió era mucho más grande y bulliciosa. Y claro, como las niñas ya eran amigas, se pusieron a jugar de inmediato. Se respiraban una paz y tranquilidad en el ambiente; era tan hermoso y tranquilizador, una perfecta tarde de sábado. Pero fue entonces cuando estalló la tormenta.  
No era una tormenta común, al igual que en los otros mundos, era una tormenta sólo con viento, truenos y relámpagos. Era una tormenta seca como ninguna había visto antes, así que corrieron a refugiarse a la casa.

—Buu… justo cuando se ponía bueno —dijo Yui haciendo un puchero y buscando el consuelo de su gatita.

—Ya, ya, ya, Yui… —respondió Azusa mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su mujer. —Pronto el tiempo va a mejorar, pero antes divirtámonos adentro mientras podamos.

—Eso es! —dijo Sawako con una malévola sonrisa que todas conocían a la perfección. —Juguemos a los trajes.

Las niñas, junto con Mugi y Yui se emocionaron también; pero las demás tuvieron que forzar una sonrisa mientras se imaginaban qué iba a hacerlas usar esta vez la demente profesora ex maestra de música. Y Mio era la que peor la pasaba imaginando qué le tocaría vestir esta vez, ya que la sensei siempre le reservaba los tarjes más reveladores.

La ex profesora ya se dirigía a la puerta de para sacar la enorme maleta llena de trajes de su auto, pero algo llamó su atención de pronto. Una luz blanca antinatural apareció de pronto cegándolas temporalmente a todas, pero al final pudieron adaptarse a la luz y ver sin dejar de sorprenderse cómo seis figuras se materializaban en la casa. Las niñas corrieron a buscar la protección de sus madres, que sin saber qué otra cosa hacer se limitaron a abrazarlas y observar cómo las seis figuras desconocidas terminaban de materializarse.

La luz brilló con más intensidad por una fracción de segundo, pero luego se desvaneció sin dejar rastro. En su lugar, estaban cinco chicas que les recordaban mucho a ellas cuando tenían entre quince y diecisiete años, aunque por alguna razón todas llevaban puestas unas gafas oscuras bastante extravagantes. De todos modos el que llamó la atención de Ritsu fue el muchacho que se hallaba entre ellas. Tendría como veinte años, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro y bastante largo para ser un chico. Además se notaba que hacía ejercicio por su musculatura; iba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas muy tallada al cuerpo, con botas y pantalones militares.

Había crecido y era muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba, pero Ritsu no podía estar equivocada. Su corazón le indicaba que ese muchacho era él, aunque ella misma lo había visto morir. No importaba, estallando en lágrimas se arrojó al cuello del joven y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Satoshi… —sollozó.

* * *

**Esta vez mi agradecimiento especial va hacia uno de los autores que más admiro: Shiro Kuroneko, que me dejó usar sus fics. Ahora, el último segmento está ambientado en el fic "4 años de soledad OVA" de este autor. Lo recomiendo mucho. (Por cierto, Shiro-sensei, espero no haberte decepcionado con el uso de tu fic).**

**Y claro; la Ritsu Miko es de mi fic "Mi alma por tu amor" y bueno, los nombres clave de las Superagentes K-On! los menciona Ritsu en el episodio 6 de la primera temporada. **

**Una vez más les agradezco por leerme y espero me dejen sus comentarios. Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Acto 5

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**

**Acto 5: el cuento de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama**

_**(Nota rápida: la acción comienza en la dimensión de los cupidos; con la parte que no se vio en el acto 3)**_

Las chicas estaban aterrorizadas. Poco después que hablara el director por el megáfono ordenando que todas volvieran a sus salones debido a la tormenta seca, comenzaron a escucharse los gritos por toda la escuela poniéndolas a todas en alerta.

—Ritsu, ¿qué haces Ritsu? —preguntó Mio escandalizada al ver que su novia se había separado de ella y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Voy a investigar, no puedo quedarme aquí sin saber qué está pasando!

—Ricchan, no! —gritó Yui levantándose de un salto y derribando a la castaña, que se dirigía a la puerta.

—Yui! —dijo la otra molesta tratando de zafarse del agarre de Yui. Pero en ese momento Mugi se le tiró encima y la trataba de jalar.

—Mugi! —dijo Ritsu ya molesta.

Iba a seguir diciendo algo, pero Mio y Azusa le agarraron una pierna cada una y la jalaban hacia atrás mientras la castaña trataba inútilmente de luchar.

—Oigan, ¿qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? —se quejó Ritsu.

La puerta se abrió de repente apareciendo un par de mujeres que iban de negro con rifles de asalto, gafas oscuras y orejitas de gato.

—Jejejeje… se parecen mucho a Azu-Nyan. ¿Cómo se llaman, Nyan-Patrols?—preguntó Yui alegremente.

Todas se le quedaron mirando con cara de, ¿es en serio?

—¿Qué, dije algo malo? —preguntó Yui con inocencia.

Las Nyans sólo hicieron una reverencia a Yui, eso les pareció raro a las chicas; pero no hubo tiempo de preguntar, ya que las mujeres de negro se movieron dándole paso a una mujer rubia de ojos azules con un vestido gris perla y tacones plateados a juego.

—Vaya, parece que el club de música ligera sigue igual a como yo lo dejé —dijo con una risita muy parecida a las de Mugi.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Mio asustada.

La mujer se inclinó.

—Me presento: mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi y vengo de la otra dimensión. He venido hasta aquí para llevarlas conmigo al paseo de sus vidas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ritsu sin entender.

—No se preocupen, pronto sabrán de lo que hablo —respondió la rubia chasqueando los dedos.

Inmediatamente más mujeres de negro entraron corriendo a la habitación y las inmovilizaron y esposaron a cada una.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritaba la pobre Ritsu forcejeando, pero sólo lograba que la militar la apretara más fuerte.

—Gomen Ricchan, pero no puedo dejarte ir —dijo con dulzura esa Mugi adulta. —Como dije antes, pienso llevarlas al paseo de sus vidas, pero no puedo aceptar un no por respuesta o Yui-Sama se enojará.

—¿Yui-Sama? —preguntó Azusa confundida.

—Mmmh… —confirmó esa Mugi con una amable sonrisa. —Digamos que tu novia es una persona muy importante allá de donde vengo, pero véanlo ustedes mismas, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa… ji-ji.

Las cosas no pintaban bien para ellas, pero la baterista no se iría sin rendirse. Al principio se relajó y cooperó mientras la esposaban e inmovilizaban, pero luego se retorció de tal forma, que se libró de sus captoras. Una quiso acercarse, pero recibió una patada de lleno el rostro. Iba a salvar a su Mio, pero se dio cuenta que una de aquellas tipas apuntaba su rifle de asalto a su querida novia. La baterista palideció y dejó de pelear.

—Así me gusta —sonrió la versión adulta de Mugi. —Lo mejor será ir a ver a Ricchan… seguramente estará en nuestro antiguo salón…

* * *

La Ritsu adulta le sirvió un poco de té a su "otro hermano" y a su "otro yo" mientras las demás hacían otro tanto con sus alter/egos. Todo era tan extraño, tan surrealista, pero al menos la castaña se alegraba que su querido hermano volviera a su vida; aunque fuera de una forma algo extraña. Había tardado bastante en desprenderse del cuello del joven comandante, que sólo acertó a abrazarla de vuelta como podía; el pobre muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, además que él no se llevaba tan bien con su respectiva Ritsu. Mientras, Mio se encargó de mandar a las niñas a jugar, y la Yui espía se ofreció a jugar con ellas también. Encantadas, las niñas siguieron a esa alegre jovencita que se parecía tanto a la mamá de Kobato y Mikan. Sea lo que fuera que tenían que hablar, la superagente Yui podía seguir la conversación a través de sus Spy-Glasses. Una vez resueltos esos pequeños detalles, era la hora de explicar qué era lo que estaba pasando y qué significaba todo aquello; así que, durante la siguiente hora y media, sus yos adolescentes se las pasaron contándoles sus extrañas aventuras, desde cómo Yui las convirtió en espías por accidente; hasta la derrota del malvado Mr. Who.

—Así que… lógica ilógica —dijo Azusa adulta rascándose la cabeza. —Vaya que me suena a Yui…

Ehehehehe… —se rió la Yui adulta abrazando con cariño a su mujer. —Azu-Nyan, ¿entonces crees que me irá bien en el negocio de los espías? Tengo que contarles a las niñas.

Azusa acarició la cabeza de su Yui suspirando, pero no pudo evitar reírse con su comentario, al igual que todas las demás. El único que no se rió fue Satoshi, que apretó con fuerza su taza de té y bebió un sorbo para no decir nada; gesto que no pasó desapercibido por las Ritsus y las Azusas.

—Y bueno, —dijo al fin Mugi adulta sirviéndole más té a su yo más joven, —lo que me sorprende es que en otra dimensión Ricchan es la hermana menor. ¿Dime, Tainaka-kun… —Satoshi se estremeció al escuchar ese sobrenombre —, tú eres un militar que dirige a estas superagentes en sus misiones ultra mega secretas?

—Mmh… si es así no sé cómo te perdona tu Sawako —dijo la propia Sawako. —Digo; son espías y todo, pero no usan esos lindos trajes que su Sawako diseñó para ustedes. Que crueldad, Tainaka-kun, no imagino cómo pueden sobrevivir a tus misiones sin el vestuario adecuado.

El chico iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantó la superagente Reina Peligrosa.

—De hecho, —comenzó Mio espía, —es que él no viene de nuestra dimensión. Se apareció en nuestra dimensión diciendo que había una especie de peligro para el mundo entero y que necesitaba algo de ayuda.

—Es cierto —dijo la superagente Azu-Nyan. —además agregó que era una amenaza como jamás imaginamos.

—¿De qué trata, Satoshi? —preguntó al fin Ritsu adulta.

El joven se quedó callado unos momentos y luego suspiró.

—Es difícil de explicar, —comenzó, —pero digamos que en mi mundo las cosas están un poco complicadas. Todos teníamos una vida normal hasta que una temible dictadora se las arregló para conquistar el mundo. Ahora nada es igual que antes; a donde quiera que mires te encuentras con señales que ella es ahora la dueña y señora. Desde estatuas de esa tipa, hasta sus malditas Nyan-Patrol.

—¿Nyan-Patrol? —preguntó Azusa adulta.

—Eso me suena a cosa de Yui —dijo su otro yo más joven mirando a Satoshi sin poder creerlo. —¿Estás diciendo que tu mundo está gobernado por Yui? —preguntó la superagente entre incrédula y divertida.

Silencio…  
… por unos instantes, luego, todas estallaron en una carcajada general.

—Jajajajaja, ¿se imaginan? ¿Un mundo gobernado por Yui? —dijo Sawako riendo tanto, que ya lloraba.

—Apuesto que obliga al mundo entero a llevarle pasteles como prueba de su obediencia —dijo la Ritsu espía.

—Sí, sí y apuesto también que prohibió los exámenes en todos los colegios —confirmó su yo adulto entre carcajadas.

—Y las maratones —dijeron las Mios.

Las risas siguieron por unos minutos, pero al comandante todo eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Saben? —dijo Yui adulta riéndose todavía. —Conociéndome, haría de Fuwa-fuwa-time el himno nacional.

Las carcajadas aumentaron, pero Satoshi ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó de un salto haciendo saltar a todas del susto.

—¿Les parece chistoso? —dijo en un gruñido mientras apretaba los puños. —A MÍ NO ME HACE NADA DE GRACIA! ¿ACASO SABEN LO QUE ES TENER FRENTE A FRENTE A CABEZA-HUECA-SAMA MIENTRAS ELLA TE SONRÍE CON ESA CARA DE BOBA Y ESTAR TAN ATERRORIZADO QUE NO PUEDES MOVER NI UN MÚSCULO? —todas se callaron sin poder creer la reacción del hermanito de Ritsu. El muchacho pasó una revista rápida por todo el cuarto y se calmó, pero sólo un poco. —Miren, es cierto, cuando tenía como catorce años conocí a Yui, era igualita a la de ustedes —señaló a la Yui adulta. —Pero entonces algo pasó que la cambió para siempre. Si la miran a los ojos, pueden ver la sombra de la maldad pura.

—¿Yo? ¿Maldad pura? —preguntó Yui adulta sin poder entender.

El comandante asintió

—Por eso le tienes tanto miedo a Yui —dijo la Mugi espía. —Pero algo no cuadra: sólo con maldad pura no puedes gobernar el mundo. Necesitas algo de… bueno, de cerebro, con perdón Yui-san —dijo mirando a la Yui adulta.

—Daijobu —respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

—Tengo toda la razón —dijo Mugi adulta mirando a Satoshi.

—Tiene una mano derecha que es diez veces más inteligente que nadie que haya visto —dijo Satoshi. —Gracias a ella perdimos bastante.

—¿Cómo que perdimos? —preguntó alguien.

—Yo soy el comandante de la Resistencia —explicó Satoshi, los únicos que decidieron luchar contra Cabeza-Hueca-Sama hasta el final. Todo iba bien hasta que nos topamos con el plan maestro de esa rubia del demonio. La mano derecha de Cabeza-Hueca-Sama, la maldita de Kotobuki.

Otro silencio.

—¿Cómo que Mugi? —se las arregló para preguntar Sawako.

—La más absoluta ley del mundo de Yui: las relaciones yuri son completamente obligatorias. Aquellas que se resistan serán llevadas a un centro de reeducación yurista. A Kotobuki le encantó el concepto de mundo yuri y ayudó a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama en todo lo que pudo. La admira ciegamente y es su más leal servidora. Luego está la maldita de la comandante Sokabe; al igual que Kotobuki, admira ciegamente a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama y es muy inteligente y peligrosa.

—De todos modos, —dijo Azusa adulta.—¿Esto qué nos importa a nosotras? Nos hablaste de un gran peligro, imagino que tiene algo que ver con tu Yui. ¿Exactamente qué está pasando?

El joven miró al vacío un rato y luego las miró a todas.

—El problema es que en una dimensión alterna a la de todos, Mio-nee-san es un demonio —las demás iban a preguntar, pero el siguió de largo. —Y su amo, La Fuente de todo Mal, le ha dado la orden de abrirle las puertas de los mundos a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama. No entiendo muy bien qué planea ese Ser extraño pero lo que sí sé es que es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que Cabeza-Hueca-Sama llegue a este mundo y lo ponga a sus pies. —Al llegar a ese punto, Satoshi se sacó de la camisa la llave que le dio la Ritsu Miko. —Y la Onee-chan del mundo donde Mio-nee-san es una demonio; se me apareció en mi celda (sí, ya fui vencido por Cabeza-Hueca-Sama) y me dio esto para cruzar los mundos. Me dijo que tuviera fe en ustedes y que les pidiera ayuda contra lo que está pasando. Además de salvar sus propios mundos de las temible Cabeza-Hueca-Sama, tal vez puedan ayudarme con el mío.

* * *

Las mujeres de negro condujeron a las prisioneras hacia una puerta que emanaba una especie de luz negra. Hacía muy poco habían contemplado cómo sus viejos amigos, los cupidos Ryo y Setsu, habían sido vencidos sin dificultad por una versión alternativa de Mio bastante aterradora. Una vez frente a la puerta, las mujeres de negro le dieron paso a la Mugi adulta y ésta abrió la puerta con una pequeña llave que también emanaba luz negra. Abrió la puerta y pasó.

—Pasen adelante —dijo la Ritsu motociclista haciéndoles un ademán a las chicas. A regañadientes, obedecieron.

Llegaron a una magnífica estancia decorada con enormes esculturas con forma de pasteles y otros postres. Era tan extraño, tanto que abrieron la boca hasta más no poder. Finalmente se toparon con una gigantesca estatua de Yui abrazando a Azusa, ambas con guitarra en mano. Y al pie de la estatua, había dos tronos, donde Yui y Azusa de esa dimensión esperaban a sus otros yos con una sonrisa que tenía algo de macabra.

—¿Qué esperan? Sirvan la fiesta! —ordenó esa Yui chasqueando los dedos.

Las mujeres de negro se retiraron después de un saludo militar y aparecieron varios sirvientes trayendo una gran mesa repleta de postres y dos juegos completos de té.

—Mugi-chan —llamó Yui a la Mugi de vestido gris, —llama a las demás.

Mugi hizo una gran reverencia, a su otro yo le parecía raro que estuviera tan pendiente de esa Yui, y fue después de sonreírles amablemente a las demás.

—Ritsu-senpai, cámbiese por el amor de dios —dijo esa Azusa.

Esa Ritsu también hizo una reverencia, no tan profunda como la de Mugi, y se retiró de ahí. Mientras, los sirvientes les habían acercado sillas a los otros yos de las chicas, las que a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se sentaron.

—Sean bienvenidas a nuestro mundo —dijo esa Yui apretando tiernamente la mano de su Azusa. —Lamento mucho si las asustamos, pero creo que ya les dijeron que no podía dejar que me dijeran que no.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —exigió saber la Sawako de la dimensión anterior. —Mira, no sé qué jueguito sea este, pero más te vale pararlo o… —se había puesto en su modo aterrador y se había comenzado a acercar a Yui amenazante.

La Yui dictadora le devolvió una mirada tal, que la maestra retrocedió presa del más extraño terror. Tenía miedo, verdadero miedo.

—Digamos que tengo planeado algo muy divertido —dijo finalmente la dictadora. —Pero vamos a tener que esperar a juntar más de nuestros otros yos. No se preocupen, no son mis prisioneras, son mis invitadas.

—Aquí el mundo lo gobernamos nosotras —dijo Azusa mirando fijamente a su otro yo, la que no se imaginaba en esa posición de la mala del cuento, —así que pueden hacer lo que gusten, que estarán seguras en todo momento. Las Nyans las acompañarán para asegurarse que no les pase nada malo.

—Así es, daijobu —remató la otra Yui. —En cuanto acabemos aquí, volverán sanas y salvas a casa donde las cosas nunca volverán a ser iguales… Y ahora que comience la fiesta!

Yui dictadora comenzó a comer alegremente, tanto, que le dio confianza a su otro yo y también comenzó a devorar con alegría. Al poco rato llegaron los otros yos de cada una acompañadas de Nao, Sumire, Nodoka, Ui y Jun. Con una amable sonrisa, la dictadora les dio a entender que no tenían nada que temer; que con todo y todo, ella seguía siendo Yui.

Era un alivio, pero sólo hasta cierto punto.

La puerta se abrió de repente y entró la comandante Sokabe bastante seria.

—Yui-Sama… —comenzó.

—Sokabe-senpai, ¿qué son esas ropas? —preguntó inocentemente la dueña y señora a su comandante, la que miró su uniforme militar con una gotita en la cabeza. —Que bueno que nos acompañe, pero póngase algo más lindo.

—Yui, creo que tiene malas noticias —dijo Azusa algo preocupada.

Sokabe hizo otra reverencia.

—Tainaka-kun ha escapado —dijo la comandante muy seria. —Nuestras cámaras captaron a alguien parecido a Ritsu-sama —unas Nyans estratégicamente colocadas se acercaron a la Ritsu de esa dimensión, pero Sokabe las detuvo con un gesto rápido. —Dije parece, pero no es. Ésta parece tener poderes extraños al igual que esa Mio-tan de la luz negra. Abrió la puerta de la celda con una especie de llave que emanaba luz blanca y desaparecieron por completo. Ni rastro de ellos.

Yui asintió y por unos segundos el ambiente se tensó mientras entraba en "modo siniestro"; pero se relajó de inmediato.

—¿Yui-Sama?

—Daijobu, Sokabe-senpai. No hay nada más divertido que luchar contra Tainaka-kun —dijo la dictadora bastante sonriente y divertida. —Lo que tenemos que hacer es actuar más rápido. Ricchan, Mugi-chan, cuando terminemos de comer, esta vez iremos las tres a la próxima dimensión. Azu-Nyan, ¿podrías ver que nuestras invitadas estén cómodas?

Sin saber muy bien qué pretendía su mujer, la otra dictadora asintió algo confundida.

—Perfecto, sigamos festejando! —dijo al fin.

Al final, las chicas que habían sido sacadas de su dimensión terminaron por relajarse por completo. Era definitivo, aunque ahora gobernaba el mundo, en el fondo; era la misma Yui. Y ese era el punto; la temible dictadora sabía que sea la dimensión que sea, ella siempre sería Yui.

* * *

**Bueno damas y caballeros, he aquí el acto 5. Ahora, tendré que darme un pequeño descanso con el fic, pero al menos estoy seguro que ya tomó algo de forma. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.**

**Ah, sí, ya saben: si alguien tiene un fic que quiera prestarme, se lo agradecería un montón.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con mi cierre:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Acto 6

_****_**MUNDOS CRUZADOS  
Acto 6: los monstruos se unen al juego**

_**Dimensión del Club de doble cara; prisión para criminales mágicos:**_

La tormenta seca no paraba después de una noche entera, y eso era bastante preocupante para Sawako; ya que era la única persona que sabía qué significaba esa tormenta. Muy preocupada observó fijamente su espejo de baño. Sabía que no iba a pasar, pero por dentro suplicaba poder hablar de nuevo con el Gran Maestro al menos una vez. Aún recordaba sus días en la escuela preparatoria Sakurakao, cuando cada vez que estaba en problemas, hablaba con su Gran Maestro. Death Devil era un hechicero maligno y todo, pero también sus años lo habían convertido en un hombre muy sabio y siempre estaba dispuesto a darles algún consejo a sus discípulas; ya sea sobre la magia oscura o sobre la vida cotidiana. Sawako se concentró en el espejo, tal vez si lo imaginaba con la fuerza suficiente, podría saber qué diría su Gran Maestro. Pasaron cinco minutos y nada; pero ella no perdía la esperanza. Pero entonces, el reflejo comenzó a distorsionarse. En lugar de la sorprendida profesora, apareció un hombre joven vestido de negro y los ojos totalmente negros.

—Gran Maestro! —dijo Sawako emocionada.

—Sawako —dijo Death Devil sin ganas.

—Oh, Gran Maestro, no sabe cuánto esperé para verlo. Mi imaginación es más poderosa de lo que yo creía…

—No es tu imaginación, Sawako —dijo Death Devil. —Las paredes que separan los mundos se debilitan. Alguien está abriendo demasiadas puertas al mismo tiempo. Es cuestión de tiempo antes que estas grietas dimensionales se conviertan en algo serio.

—Pero no entiendo; oh, Gran Maestro, ¿cómo puede comunicarse conmigo? Se supone que esta prisión reprime la magia.

—Yo no estoy en prisión, ilusa. La magia viene de mi lado —respondió el hechicero con indiferencia. —Además, sin tu guitarra no hace falta que te encierren aquí. Eres tan inútil sin ella.

Sawako bajó la cabeza humillada.

—No te pongas a llorar, niña —dijo irritado Death Devil. Escúchame bien, Sawako, en esa prisión hay un objeto muy poderoso que puedes usar para tu huida. Se trata de un espejo color verde que funciona como puerta a otra dimensión. Si puedes, hazte de una guitarra; pero lo esencial es que estés ahí justo en el momento que el espejo comience a emitir una luz dorada, será el momento en el que deberás tocar el espejo para transportarte a otra dimensión.

—¿Va a escapar, oh, Gran Maestro?

—No, sin el poder que guardan dentro de sí las cinco guerreras legendarias no puedo moverme de esta dimensión vacía. Pero puedo hacer algo más. ¿Sabes por qué me comunico con ustedes a través de un espejo?

La ex profesora negó con la cabeza.

—Porque lo único que hay en esta maldita dimensión vacía aparte de mí son tres espejos. Me ha costado, pero con el paso de los siglos, he aprendido a controlar los espejos; pero sin poder usarlos más que como medio de comunicación. Sawako, activaré todo el poder de los espejos desde este lado y te enviaré a ti a una dimensión diferente en donde hay alguien más o menos sensato que podría comprender el peligro al que nos enfrentamos. Esta vez, mi discípula, tendremos que luchar lado a lado con las cinco guerreras legendarias y sus otros yos. Si La Fuente de todo el Mal obtiene la victoria, ni siquiera las fuerzas de la oscuridad podremos sacar provecho de la situación. Es una situación bastante delicada, ¿comprendes lo que digo?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. Asegúrate de estar cerca del espejo verde a las dos de la tarde, cuando todos vayan al comedor. Tócalo cuando emita la luz dorada y serás transportada a donde yo quiera. Una vez del otro lado pregunta quién sabe de viajes dimensionales. ¿Eso sí lo entiendes, Sawako?

—Hái, Oh! Gran Maestro!

Death Devil chasqueó los dedos y rompió su comunicación con su discípula. Si todo salía bien, él podría utilizar la confusión para escapar de su prisión. Pero aún no estaba a tiempo.

_**Dimensión desconocida, camino a la preparatoria femenina Sakurakao:**_

Mio y Ritsu caminaban hacia la escuela caminando con mucha lentitud gracias a los temibles relámpagos de la tormenta seca, que asustaba a la pobre Mio cada dos por tres. La noche anterior, la ex pelinegra (ahora rubia de ojos plateados) se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Ritsu y debido a la tormenta, ella se la había pasado abrazándola cada relámpago que caía. En un pasado no muy lejano, eso no hubiera molestado mucho a Ritsu; pero con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, Mio no era completamente humana y cada vez que la abrazaba le rompía las costillas debido a la enorme fuerza que tenía ahora. Por suerte para ambas, Ritsu tampoco era humana y tenía la habilidad de sanarse a voluntad.

Pero al final, casi no pudieron dormir y mejor se dirigieron temprano a la escuela. Aún faltaban cuatro cuadras, pero Ritsu se paró de repente y comenzó a aspirar el aire nerviosamente.

—¿Ritsu? —preguntó Mio.

La tormenta seca se puso más violenta, pero ahora Mio estaba concentrada en su amiga, la que ponía una cara de concentración. Mio lo sabía, estaba tratando de rastrear un aura Yoki desconocida para confirmar lo que había captado su olfato. No lo consiguió, pero aún así la castaña se quitó los zapatos y las calcetas.

—Mio, aceleremos —dijo la RItsu, antes de echarse a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Mio se concentró y sus ojos plateados cambiaron a dorado. También se descalzó, sus pobres zapatos no estaban hechos para aguantar tanta velocidad, y salió corriendo tras su amiga.

—Ritsu, Ritsu, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Mio alcanzándola.

—Detecté algo. Mio, será mejor que te alejes. No sabes controlar tus poderes y puedes terminar convirtiéndote en un monstruo completo, igual que yo.

Mio hizo un puchero, pero siguió corriendo detrás de su amiga. Ritsu suspiró y finalmente llegaron a la escuela. Estaba muy extraña, la tormenta era mucho más potente sobre la escuela y una especie de luz negra la rodeaba. Ninguna sabía qué era lo que estaban viendo, pero también supieron que no podía llevarles a nada bueno.

—Bueno, ni modo. Trataré de llamar a Ui y Yui —dijo Ritsu finalmente.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Mio comenzando a emitir una especie de resplandor color azul oscuro. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían y podía verse claramente cómo sus dientes se tornaban cada vez más filosos hasta convertirse en amenazadores colmillos. Su musculatura comenzó a deformarse; ahora más parecía una horrible criatura que una jovencita. Finalmente volvió a la normalidad: rubia de ojos plateados, mientras Ritsu asentía aliviada que la ex pelinegra no hubiera llegado a su límite.

Pero entonces la castaña se tensó y mostró los colmillos cuando sintió movimiento en el interior de la escuela.

El portón de la escuela se abrió violentamente y de él salieron varias mujeres vestidas de negro y orejitas de gato, armadas con grandes rifles de asalto. Por el aroma Ritsu adivinó que sus armas eran de dardos tranquilizantes.

—Tainaka Ritsu —dijo una que parecía de autoridad (a las amigas les pareció raro que fuera de la mano con una de sus compañeras; pero de todos modos no era asunto suyo. —Tainaka Ritsu, tengo órdenes de llevarla con nosotras.

Ritsu se quedó donde estaba riéndose por lo bajo, pero entonces las tipas esas repararon en Mio.

—¿Esa no es Akiyama Mio? —preguntó una.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera mujer de teñirse el cabello —dijo la jefa encogiéndose de hombros. En fin! Akiyama Mio, también tiene que venir con nosotras. Por favor…

Mio retrocedió asustada y Ritsu rugió como advertencia. Como no funcionó y las mujeres se seguían acercando (no las apuntaban; aún, pero Ritsu no perdía de vista los rifles) entonces Ritsu se lanzó contra ellas con toda su furia. Se movía tan rápido que era imposible seguir sus movimientos. En menos de treinta segundos, todas habían sido vencidas, yaciendo totalmente inconcientes a sus pies. La castaña se volvió y saludó al sentir cuatro auras Yoki aproximándose, dos eran monstruosas y las otras débiles. Eran Mugi, Yui, Ui y Azusa. Al igual que Mio, Azusa ahora era rubia de ojos plateados; ambas parecían la hermanas de Mugi, que también tenía los ojos plateados.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Ricchan? —preguntó Mugi.

—No sé, pero tienen que ver con éstas imbéciles que nos atacaron —dijo Ritsu mostrando a las chicas inconcientes. —Creo que es otra jugada de la Organización.

Ui y Yui rugieron. Ui de furia y Yui de la emoción. Por unos momentos, sus bellos ojos color chocolate cambiaron a ese inhumano color dorado y sus dientes se volvieron horribles colmillos.

—Lo mejor será que no las hagamos esperar, ¿No Ui, Ricchan? —preguntó la guitarrista muy divertida.

—Mmh… —convino Ritsu. —Mio, Azusa; quédense atrás y no se metan a menos que sea necesario. Mugi, te las encargo.

Mugi asintió y entraron a la escuela listas para lo que fuera.

Cruzaron los árboles de Sakura de la entrada, cuando vieron que en la entrada al edificio la esperaba una mujer joven de cabello castaño tomando té mientras otra mujer rubia se lo servía y la miraba con ciega admiración. Hirasawa Yui-Sama miró muy feliz a sus otros yos.

—Divertido en verdad, sabía que en alguno de tantos mundos podíamos ser más que humanas —dijo ella inocentemente, sin entrar en modo siniestra.

Las tres bestias y las tres semi-monstruos se quedaron quietas unos momentos sin entender nada. Esa mujer se veía como Yui; hasta olía como ella, si fuera humana. La castaña les hizo una alegre reverencia.

—Me disculpo por la actitud de mis Nyans —dijo arrepentida. —No les dijeron que ellas venían en plan de escolta; no en plan agresivo. Claro, que no sabía de lo que eran capaces ustedes; entonces hubiera bastado con una pequeña carta.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Azusa semi monstruo.

Yui sonrió amablemente.

—Mi nombre es Yui. Hirasawa-Yui. Verán: existen cientos de dimensiones alternas y yo soy Yui de la otra dimensión. Pueden llamarme Yui-Sama.

—¿Yui-Sama? —preguntó Mio semi monstruo levantando una ceja.

—Hái! Yui-chan es conocida en nuestro universo como la dueña y señora —dijo la Mugi adulta que acompañaba a la dictadora. —Hace poco conocimos a otra Mio-chan que vino de otra dimensión diferente y ella es la que nos ha enseñado a viajar a través de los mundos. Es simple diversión. Pasamos invitándonos de mundo en mundo a visitar nuestro universo. ¿Qué dicen, vienen con nostras? Tenemos todos los dulces y el té que puedan beber, además que podemos darles todo lo que quieran.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Ritsu. Ella tenía miles de años de edad y no era ninguna tonta. —Nada en esta vida es gratis. Además esta tormenta es cosa de ustedes, ¿no? No me mientan.

—No lo niego —dijo la dictadora muy tranquila. —Pero todo terminará en cuanto las puertas estén cerradas. Si no quieren cerrarlas, no hay problema. Nadie se ha muerto por una tormenta; mucho menos una donde no cae agua. Tú tranquila, Ricchan de esta dimensión. Todo estará tranquilo. Además es una oportunidad perfecta para divertirse, ¿no creen?

Mugi miró a su señora confundida, pero Yui siguió:

—Es cosa de ponerse a pensar, vi lo que hacen y todo. Apuesto que se aburren de la rutina de siempre… o al menos yo me aburro mucho. Si vienen conmigo, les prometo muchas aventuras llenas de emoción en dimensiones diferentes. Si caemos en un lugar peligroso, no creo que unas chicas como ustedes nos caigan nada mal. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan venir junto a mí en un viaje más allá de la imaginación? Será divertido y como dije, tendrán todos los postres que sean.

—Yo voy —dijo el otro yo de la dictadora.

Las chicas miraron a su compañera, pero Yui sonreía de emoción. Tanta era, que emitió grandes olas de Yoki y sus ojos chocolate se hicieron dorados una vez más.

—He vivido escondiéndome como humana durante mucho tiempo —dijo esa Yui. —Si me prometes suficientes postres para mantener a raya mi apetito por entrañas humanas, con mucho gusto iré junto a ti Yui-chan —la dictadora se rió divertida, su yo monstruosa siguió: Vamos, Ui, Ricchan; sé que es genial tener amigas y todo, pero también es frustrante tener que esperar en este mundo y mantener un perfil bajo mientras todo se hace más y más aburrido. Además nuestras amigas ya saben lo que somos, hasta podemos ir con ellas.

Ui y Ritsu se miraron. Finalmente Ritsu sonrió emocionada también y se inclinó ante Yui.

—Bueno, te llamaré Yui-Sama, pero sólo para distinguirte de esta —señaló a su Yui. —Será interesante sacar a pasear al instinto al menos una vez.

—Ricchan! Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez —dijo Mugi.

La castaña asintió y miró a Ritsu.

—Dime, ¿en tu universo existe una especie de Organización que transforme a chicas normales en mutantes mitad humano mitad monstruo?

Yui-Sama negó con la cabeza.

—Ni los monstruos existen —puntualizó Mugi adulta.

—En ese caso decidido, nostras vamos —dijo Ritsu.

Ui se unió a ellas, si su onee-chan iba, ella también. Finalmente las otras tres aceptaron, pero con reservas. Era cierto que sabían que estaban haciendo algo mal; todas menos Mio y Azusa tenían miles de años de edad y sabían que la tipa tenía intenciones ocultas, pero mientras no interfirieran con ellas, podían hacer lo que se les antojara. Por su parte Yui sabía lo que pensaban sus otros yos; ella pensaba lo mismo de la Mio demonio, pero no le importaba, mientras no se fastidiaran las unas a las otras, no tendrían ningún problema en hacerse amigas.

—Sólo te advierto —le dijo la monstruosa Ritsu a Yui-Sama. —Nosotras somos los depredadores más poderosos por excelencia; si se te ocurre pasarte de lista con nosotras o Azusa o Mio… te juro que te arrepentirás. Hice la promesa de no comer más humanos, pero eso no me impide usar mis poderes contigo.

—Hái, pero si les pasa algo en una dimensión que no sea la mía, no me culpen, ¿estamos? —preguntó Yui-Sama.

—Es un trato —respondió su otro yo.

_**Prisión para criminales mágicos; dimensión del club de doble cara:**_

Era la hora de comer, pero no todos los prisioneros se encontraban en el comedor. No, una mujer joven que en un tiempo fue profesora en una de las academias más prestigiosas del mundo, trataba de entrar furtivamente al lugar en el que confiscaban todos los objetos que pertenecían a los sujetos encerrados en aquel lugar. Por suerte, dentro de la prisión no había mucha seguridad, ni siquiera en ese cuarto tan peligroso. Debido a las poderosas runas y otro tipo de barreras anti-mágicas colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de la prisión ninguno de los prisioneros podía hacer gran cosa con sus objetos, y ellos mismos sin magia no eran la gran cosa. A diferencia de otras prisiones, los prisioneros no armaban grandes peleas ni nada, ya que ahí todos eran tipos normales que sólo eran peligrosos con ayuda de su magia. El único guardia que estaba guardando la puerta a aquel lugar se ausentó unos momentos para recoger su almuerzo, fue el momento perfecto para que la sensei se escabullera en el cuarto prohibido. No era que el sujeto estuviera haciendo mal su trabajo ni nada; era que ni siquiera los prisioneros tenían interés en lo que se guardaba ahí. Como se dijo antes, sin su magia no eran nada.

Sawako entró decidida y encontró lo que buscaba: su vieja guitarra Flyng-Bee y un enmohecido espejo con marco verde. Ver esa cosa fue suficiente para que la sensei comprendiera que no era un objeto mágico. Esa cosa funcionaba con energía, y bueno, la magia lo único que hacía era cargarlo; pero el funcionamiento del espejo estaba más allá de aquel mundo. Finalmente esperó unos momentos y éste comenzó a emitir una luz dorada. La sensei se preocupó con que la luz atrajera al guardia, pero éste seguía a medio camino con su almuerzo recién adquirido. La sensei finalmente se armó de lugar y tocó el espejo.

"_Perfecto, déjame guiarte, Sawako"_ escuchó a Death Devil susurrar en su mente. Ella se dejó llevar.

_**Dimensión desconocida; salón del club de música ligera de la preparatoria femenina Sakurakao:**_

Dos científicos veían las reacciones de las personas ahí reunidas después de su complicadísima explicación acerca de las dimensiones alternas, "Espejos del Destino" y demás cuestiones. Las personas, siete chicas, siete chicos, un hombre y una mujer adultos se rascaban la cabeza sin saber qué decir ante semejante discurso. Pero bueno, ahí estaban, las chicas tenían frente a ellas a sus otros yo de una dimensión alterna donde ellas eran chicos. Alguien iba a preguntar algo, cuando el espejo comenzó a brillar una vez más.

—El sexto evento continúa, y parece que tenemos un episodio extraordinario —dijo uno de los científicos.

La luz se fue disipando y claramente vieron cómo una mujer joven, de cabello castaño largo, gafas y con una expresión entre gozo y maldad salía del espejo.

—Bien, ya estoy aquí. Ahora, ¿quién de ustedes sabe algo sobre dimensiones alternativas? —preguntó Sawako, la discípula del malvado Death Devil.

* * *

**Jóvenes y jóvenas, he vuelto con esta historia. Desgraciadamente me tendré que dar otra pausa. Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado y todo. Una vez más agradezco sus comentarios (y claro, un agradecimiento muy especial a aquellos que me prestaron historias). Y sin más que decir:**

Chao; nos leemos!


	8. Acto 7

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Acto 7: El primer choque de fuerzas**

_**Dimensión 4 años de soledad; casa de Mio y Ritsu:**_

Era de noche, y las chicas trataban de acomodarse lo mejor posible para dormir un poco. Fue un día largo, desde la llegada de sus otros yos en compañía de Satoshi, hasta la historia del mundo yuri, todo se había complicado bastante.

Como lo indicó la Ritsu miko, el joven comandante pidió su ayuda; pero no la consiguió. Las versiones de ellas que eran espías aceptaron por mayoría (una vez Yui, Mugi y Ritsu se pusieron de acuerdo, nada había que pudieran hacer las pelinegras). Por su parte, las que ya eran adultas, no podían ayudarlas como necesitaban. Ellas ya eran madres y tenían que pensar en su familia primero que una extraña lucha contra el mal. Satoshi comprendió y con una sonrisa, dijo que se iría a la próxima dimensión. Fue entonces cuando la Ritsu adulta le ofreció pasar la noche en su casa, ya que no podía darle una mano contra la malvada Yui-Sama, era lo menos que podía hacer. Tanto las espías como el joven aceptaron con alegría. Las demás iban a irse a sus casas con sus respectivas familias, pero la tormenta sólo parecía empeorar y no podían irse de ahí. Finalmente acostaron a las niñas en el cuarto de las gemelas y las demás se acomodarían dentro de la casa. Por suerte era una casa grande.

La Ritsu de esa dimensión bajó a ver si alguna necesitaba algo, pero todas estaban bien. Finalmente se fijó que su hermano miraba hacia el cielo a través de una ventana del cuarto en el que estaba.

—¿Estás bien, Satoshi? —preguntó ella con dulzura.

El comandante la miro y sonrió un poco.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias.

—Pero te ves pensativo —insistió ella.

El chico sonrió con tristeza y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Es sólo que verte aquí… es extraño, nee-chan. —Ritsu se sentó para escuchar mejor. El chico continuó. —Con la nee-chan de mi mundo nunca me llevé muy bien. Primero de pequeños nos fastidiábamos y todo… como todos los niños. Un día para vengarse me sirvió unos onigiris infernales rellenos de wasabi, tabasco y mostaza. No se me olvida ese día.

Ritsu adulta rió, recordó que una vez ella le hizo lo mismo a su Satoshi.

—Pero cuando crecimos, todo se hizo diferente. Rivalizamos en el amor… y ella ganó —dijo él. —De acuerdo, Mio-san quería a nee-chan; pero eso no me ayudó mucho que digamos. Fue entonces que se fueron a la universidad y… bueno.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mio adulta entrando a la habitación.

—Fue cuando Cabeza-Hueca-Sama conquistó el mundo —dijo le joven, cabizbajo. —Fue cuando yo me convertí en el líder de la Resistencia. Nee-chan era de las personas más cercanas a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama, pero aún así quiso ayudarme. Juntos organizamos los grupos, las personas y el lugar de encuentro. Pero todo era una farsa. Ella en realidad era una agente doble y resultó que cuando seguíamos sus instrucciones, hacíamos lo que Cabeza-Hueca-Sama quería que hiciéramos. Ella nunca en la vida nos ayudaría amablemente dejándonos pasar la noche aquí.

La Ritsu de aquella dimensión sintió una oleada de cólera contra su otro yo. Se notaba que esa otra Ritsu no sabía lo que era perder a su familia. Los tres se quedaron un buen rato en silencio… sin notar cómo la luz negra se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Finalmente Ritsu adulta habló:

—Esa Ritsu no me agrada mucho que digamos. ¿Sabes lo que le diría yo si la tuviera enfrente?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente haciendo saltar a los tres. Se volvieron para encontrarse con unas versiones más jóvenes de Mio y Ritsu. Mio iba vestida con jeans, tenis y una blusa. Ritsu iba vestida con jeans, botas militares, blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. También tenía un cinturón, en el que estaba enfundada una pistola.

—¿Qué es lo que me dirás? —le preguntó la Ritsu del mundo yuri a su otro yo. —Vamos, te reto.

La Ritsu adulta estaba demasiado sorprendida para responderle a su otro yo, por lo que Ritsu del mundo yuri miró fijamente a su hermano sacando su pistola. Satoshi también sacó su arma y así los hermanos Tainaka se quedaron apuntándose mutuamente, como lo hacían siempre que se veían. La Mio de mundo yuri se limitó a refugiarse. La última vez que presenció un tiroteo entre los hermanos, ella fue la que salió herida. Mientras, las Mio y Ritsu de aquella dimensión observaban la escena como congeladas por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —exigió saber Satoshi.

—Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti —le respondió la Ritsu malvada. —Bueno, ya que. Yui quiere que le lleve a nuestros otros yos, no me preguntes para qué; ella y Mugi se fueron a otra dimensión mientras nosotras estamos aquí. Ahora, ella estará muy feliz de saber que te llevé con nosotras.

El chico apretó su arma con más fuerza y su hermana guardó la suya.

—Escucha Satoshi: fuimos enviadas para reconocer la zona, dentro de muy poco tiempo, no sé cuanto, vendrán Nyans a apoyarnos. Tienen que largarse ya.

Dicho esto, esa Ritsu se dejó caer en una silla y cruzó los brazos mientras su Mio la abrazaba y miraba a los ojos a sus otros yos.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —le preguntó Ritsu adulta a su otro yo.

—No sé qué te habrá contado Satoshi, pero no soy un monstruo como me pinta él —le respondió la Ritsu del mundo yuri. —Lo ayudaba como podía, pero un día el brillante comandante de la Resistencia secuestró a Ui y claro; se convirtió en el enemigo jurado de Yui. Él estaba más allá de toda ayuda… hasta ahora. Ahora muévanse antes que vengan las Nyans. Es en serio.

—Ritsu tiene razón —dijo la Mio de mundo yuri. —Si no quieren tener que vérselas con Yui o con Azusa de nuestra dimensión, lo mejor es que se vayan y que se vayan ya. He visto sus fotos y ahora sé que tienen una hermosa familia; si quieren salvar a su familia lárguense antes que vengan las Nyan-Patrol.

Las dos mujeres miraron a sus otros yos y luego corrieron cada una a su lado. Ritsu y Satoshi corrían a despertar a sus otros yos espías y a sus amigas; mientras Mio iba a despertar a las niñas y correr todas juntas. Todas se reunieron en la sala y se miraron por unos instantes. El comandante Satoshi le sonrió débilmente a su propia hermana.

—Gracias, Nee-chan.

—Ni lo menciones, mocoso —le respondió Ritsu de mundo yuri. —Ahora vete.

El chico asintió una vez más y colocó su llave en la puerta y así, las versiones adultas con sus respectivas hijas y las versiones espías de HTT desaparecieron envueltas en luz blanca.

Mio de mundo yuri miró a Ritsu de mundo yuri.

—Te vas a meter en dificultades.

—Tal vez… pero tal vez no. Recuerda que Yui ama jugar con su mortal enemigo.

No se dijeron nada más y esperaron a las fuerzas especiales de Yui.

* * *

Mientras, las niñas estaban abrazadas a sus madres mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo lleno de luz.

—¿Mami Yui, dónde estamos? —preguntó Kobato frotándose los ojos del cansancio.

—Sí, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó Sawako, que cargaba a su hija que no aguantó más el sueño.

—Estamos en el espacio entre los mundos —explicó Satoshi. —No tenemos más opción que seguir avanzando.

—Al fondo veo una puerta —anunció Mio espía.

Todas apresuraron el paso y una vez más Satoshi introdujo la llave en la cerradura esperando llegar a un lugar donde al menos pudieran descansar un poco. ¿Yui secuestraba a sus otros yos? ¿Qué era lo que planeaba Cabeza-Hueca-Sama? No podía dejar de pensar en su letal enemiga, no tomaba en cuenta los planes del amo de la Oscura Mio; y ese tal vez sería su mayor error.

Todas atravesaron la puerta esperando encontrar una dimensión más bien tranquila. Cuando se disipó la luz se vieron en una especie de palacio al estilo japonés antiguo y una Mio vestida con un kimono y con un recipiente lleno de sake en su mano. Varios guaridas vestidos como antiguos samurai llegaron listos para proteger a su señora Akiyama. La joven Mio estiró su brazo como pidiendo paz. Entonces se fijó en las niñas pequeñas que las versiones adultas de sus otros yos protegían con cautela.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con dulzura. —¿Qué hacen en mi hogar? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Por qué se parecen tanto a la gente que conozco?

Su versión adulta se acercó (esa Mio vestida de kimono parecía no tener más de dieciocho años).

—Por favor, baja tus armas —suplicó. —Aunque no nos creas venimos de otras dimensiones y en realidad yo soy tú; así como mi esposa es Ritsu, espero la conozcas en este mundo, y éstas son nuestras hijas —dijo señalando a las gemelas. —Por favor, no sabes por lo que pasamos, créenos por favor…

—Señora Akiyama, van acompañados de Sawako —dijo uno de los guardias.

Ella asintió, pero vio cómo la Mugi adulta se ponía delante de su profesora al escuchar el tono con que el guardia dijo su nombre. Una vez más la señora Akiyama pidió paz.

—¿De una dimensión diferente, dices? —preguntó confundida. —¿Ellas también? —señaló a las espías.

—Si no nos crees podemos mostrarte el video con las Spy-Glasses —dijo la Yui espía.

—¿Spy qué? Bueno, no importa. Les creo —dijo ella con dulzura.

Los guardias bajaron las armas y se retiraron en silencio, pero se notaba que no confiaba en las extrañas. De todos modos sabían que su señora podía defenderse sola, por lo que no se preocuparon la gran cosa. Mio se dejó caer en una silla antigua y se sirvió un poco más de sake.

—Muy bien, ¿pueden explicarme qué pasó?

—Nosotras mismas no entendemos muy bien —dijo Mugi espía. —Estamos huyendo porque una especie de gran peligro amenaza todas las dimensiones y nos siguió a la dimensión a donde habíamos llegado.

—Desde el principio —exigió la señora Akiyama.

Así, entre todos, pero sobre todo Satoshi, le contaron la extraña historia de los viajes dimensionales, Yui-Sama y el peligro de la Oscura Mio. Hablaron cerca de media hora, y las niñas se quedaron dormidas en brazos de sus madres. La señora Akiyama escuchaba con interés y sólo interrumpía para hacer alguna que otra pregunta. Era obvio que no les creía al principio, pero les fue creyendo mientras continuaban con la historia. Era algo bastante interesante. Al final se paró y suspiró.

—Miren, todo esto me resulta de lo más extraño —dijo ella. —Pero les creo. Pueden quedarse aquí por hoy, pero mañana a primera hora tendremos que hablar con Ritsu, Mugi, Azusa, Yui y Nodoka. Tengo el presentimiento que esto no va a acabar bien si no hacemos algo.

Todas asintieron y se acomodaron una vez más como pudieron. Por suerte, el palacio de los Akiyama era muchísimo más grande que la casa de Mio y Ritsu en la dimensión anterior. Esta vez las versiones adultas de HTT decidieron dormir con sus hijas en caso tuvieran que volver a escapar de las fuerzas de Yui-Sama; bueno, al menos en aquella dimensión tenían soldados para protegerlas, pero no sabían qué tan eficientes serían los samurai contra los rifles de asalto de las poderosas Nyans.

A la mañana siguiente, casi de madrugada, los sirvientes de la señora Akiyama los despertaron, les dieron un paquete con comida a cada una y les dijeron que se dirigieran a los establos para irse. Satoshi muy confundido llegó primero, donde encontró a la Mio de aquella dimensión vestida de forma un poco más normal: jeans, blusa morada y zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó el joven comandante.

—Como dije antes —respondió aquella Mio, este asunto será de tratarlo entre todas. Aún no les explico nada a mis amigas, pero acabo de llamarlas y nos veremos en la escuela en media hora. Espero no les moleste contar su extraña historia de nuevo.0

El chico iba a preguntar cómo diablos se irían porque él no sabía montar, pero no tuvo tiempo. Pronto las demás llegaron y estaban por dirigirse al establo, cuando aquella Mio sintió algo; pero no dijo nada. Sería mucho más divertido así.

La luz negra invadió todo el lugar una vez más. Esta vez, ya preparadas, las versiones adultas de HTT se pusieron delante de sus hijas listas para protegerlas del enemigo misterioso. La luz negra se disipó revelando a la comandante de Yui, Sokabe Megumi, seguida de las Nyans. La chica se extrañó al ver a tantas versiones alternas de HTT, pero pareció aclarar sus dudas al ver al mayor enemigo del mundo yuri. Sokabe rió divertida.

—Pero si es Tainaka-kun! ¿Qué haces facilitando mi trabajo? Un par de dimensiones menos que visitar.

Satoshi no dijo nada. Iba a sacar su arma, pero notó que las Nyans le apuntaban fijamente a él y a todas sus compañeras. Las espías tampoco podían hacer nada. Mio espía trataba desesperadamente de detectar una salida con ayuda de sus Spy-Glasses, pero nada. Por su parte, la señora Akiyama se tiró al suelo temblando de miedo. Era tan patético, que la comandante Sokabe se rió descaradamente y mandó a esposarlas a todas. Se ensañaron especialmente con Satoshi, al que golpearon en el estómago y luego caminaron hacia la puerta hecha por una llave especial que emitía luz negra que tenía Sokabe. Una llave entregada por la Oscura Mio. La señora Akiyama sollozaba llamando a Ritsu mientras las soldados avanzaban y pronto dejaron de prestarle atención. Satoshi gruñó de frustración; ni siquiera había un guardia cerca que podía ayudarlos. Pronto la señora Akiyama, que iba junto a él, se desvaneció ante los ojos de todos. Las Nyans se volvieron confundidas, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar, una sombra se apareció por detrás de ellas y les mandó un golpe directamente al cuello. Cayeron completamente derrotadas. Otras dos apuntaron sus rifles de asalto contra la sombra y dispararon sus dardos tranquilizantes, pero la sombra los neutralizó arrojando estrellas shuriken y kunais. Las Nyans estaban cada vez más nerviosas, al igual que todas las chicas. Satoshi, que no entendía nada, sólo esperaba con su arma en mano; pero no fue necesario usarla. Una a una las Nyan caían vencidas ante esta poderosa sombra, que comenzó a reírse con una voz de ultratumba. Una voz que recordaba demasiado a la de Mio. Sokabe no se dejó amedrentar y se mantuvo firme. Finalmente la sombra, Mio, se materializó frente a ella y le sonrió. Pero no era la sonrisa amable y cálida que las otras Mios tenían, sino una sonrisa sádica y llena de gozo. Mio sombra presionó con sus dedos índice y medio en la frente de Sokabe, que sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica recorría su cerebro y caía inconciente. La Mio sombra finalmente se volvió ante sus sorprendidísimas otros yos. Ella se rió divertida.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mio adulta, abrazando a Haruhi, la que lloraba del susto.

—Fue el ABC de todo mi saber —respondió esa Mio, ya no con simpatía como lo había hecho unos momentos antes; sino de una forma fría y sádica a la vez. —No hay nada más estúpido que provocar a un ninja; mucho menos a la mejor alumna del gran maestro de los ninjas, Kakifly-sensei.

—¿Aquí mami Mio es una ninja? —preguntó Haruka emocionada. —Genial!

La Mio ninja no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante el comentario de la niñita, pero rápidamente se volvió a recuperar.

—Esto se pone más interesante cada vez, me alegro que cayeran a esta dimensión. Desde que derrotamos a esa estúpida de Sawako esto ha estado demasiado monótono para mi gusto.

—No le digas estúpida a mi mami Sawako! —dijo la pequeña Ushio acercándose desafiante a la niña.

—Sí, Sawako-sensei no ha hecho nada —defendió Mugi espía.

—Digamos que en esta dimensión ella no nos cae muy bien —respondió Mio ninja encogiéndose de hombros. —De todos modos…

Se calló cuando sintió vibrar su celular. Lo respondió.

—¿Diga?

—Mio, soy Ritsu. Unas tipas de negro con orejitas de gato aparecieron en mi casa. Ya las despaché, pero…

—También aparecieron en la mía.

—Sí, y en la de Yui y la de Mugi y en la de todas. Ya nos encargamos, pero…

—Ven a la escuela como te dije. Ya verás que todo va a aclararse —dijo Mio ninja sádicamente. —Y dile a las demás que vengan. Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Ok…

Mio ninja colgó el celular y miró a todas sus invitadas. En sus ojos podía leerse el ansia por el combate y la violencia. Riendo como demente, entró a los establos donde había un congelador. Su yo adulta, que tenía caballos en casa de su abuela, iba a preguntarle qué demonios guardaba ahí, pero la ninja se le adelantó sacando un enorme pedazo de carne y levantándolo con sus brazos.

En menos de un minuto apareció un enorme dragón tipo oriental color rojo y dorado, que bajó la cabeza dócilmente y se comió la carne de un bocado. Mio ninja le acarició la nariz.

—Mi buena Haruna, hoy tendrás que llevarnos a todas nosotras. Sé que sólo acostumbras a llevar a dos personas, pero sé que tú puedes, ¿verdad que sí, Haruna?

El dragón bajó la cabeza como dando a entender que podían montar. Las viajeras de otra dimensión se quedaron mudas del asombro; ellas estaba acostumbradas a usar vehículos de gasolina, jamás se les ocurriría montar una de esas cosas; pero Ritsu espía fue la primera en animarse y acomodarse en el enorme animal, fue seguida por su Yui y su Mugi, que se rieron divertidas y se aferraron con fuerza a las escamas del enorme reptil. Ritsu adulta también se acomodó, llevándose consigo a sus hijas, que se notaba que estaban emocionadísimas por el paseo. Si montar a caballo con mami Mio era genial, montar un dragón sería lo máximo.

Así, todas montaron, al principio con duda, pero al ver que las pequeñas eran más valientes que ellas, las mamás se decidieron a subir también al dragón. Se veía seguro, ¿o no? Las más difíciles de convencer fueron Mio adulta, Mio espía y Azusa espía; pero la Mio ninja se enojó de tanto esperar y sacudió las riendas de su transporte y mascota. Haruna la dragona entendió el mensaje y las agarró a las tres con su cola y las montó sobre su lomo.

—Oye! —se quejó Azusa espía. —Esto no vale.

—Cierren la boca —mandó a callar la espía. —Haruna, VUELA!

El dragón resopló sacando humo de su nariz y remontó el vuelo. Era más rápido que ir en avión, pero en cierto punto más divertido. Podían ver el paisaje debajo de ellas, compuesto tanto por grandes castillos como por edificios al estilo moderno. Pudieron ver a gente llegando al trabajo ya sea en automóvil, a caballo o en alguno que otro animal mítico. Pronto divisaron un enorme castillo con la bandera de su escuela.

—La Academia para aristócratas, Sakurakao —explicó la ninja Mio.

—Miren ahí! —dijo Mikan emocionada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yui espía ajustándose sus Spy-Glasses.

Vieron a Azusa montada en un pegaso que volaba junto a ellas. Al ver a tanta gente en el dragón de Mio, y más aún, al reconocerse a sí misma dos veces, quiso preguntar, pero Mio ninja le indicó por señas que se lo explicaría en tierra.

Un relámpago plateado y blanco recorría el camino desde tierra. Se movía a una velocidad envidiable. Ésta vez fue Azusa espía la que ajustó las Spy-Glasses para ver mejor.

—¿Acaso Yui está montando un… unicornio? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Los unicornios son los animales más rápidos del planeta —explicó Mio ninja sin soltar las riendas de Haruna. —No vuela, pero alcanzan velocidades sorprendentes.

Siguieron mirando a su alrededor sorprendidas.

Mugi se acercó montando un grifo, al igual que una sospechosa figura encapuchada que se acercaba por detrás. Finalmente vieron a Ritsu montando un dragón estilo oriental también, de color dorado y verde. En todas se leía la duda cuando observaban a los viajeros que la ninja llevaba con ella, pero no dijeron nada esperando a bajar para tener una buena explicación.

Bajaron.

Una a una fueron ayudadas a bajar por el amable dragón.

—Ok… ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó la Nodoka de aquella dimensión quitándose su capucha.

—Sí, ¿qué significa todo esto Mio-chan? —preguntó Mugi de aquella dimensión también.

La ninja se rió divertida y sacó sus espadas sai.

—Es genial en verdad —explicó. —Y nosotras que creíamos que vencer a Death Devil sería la misión más grande de nuestras vidas. No. Guerreras Legendarias, una nueva misión se ha presentado y creo que será la más emocionante de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Y damas y caballeros, una vez más les presento un cap de este fic. Creí que me tardaría más, pero vi la oportunidad de avanzar con lo que tenía a mano. Esta vez incluí de lleno el fic llamado "El Club de doble Cara" donde las chicas son guerreras legendarias. También mezclé un poco elementos del fic de "Visita donde Oba-chan" mezclándolo un poco con "4 años de soledad" de Shiro Kuroneko, pero sólo está algo insinuado. Amigo, espero te haya gustado el detalle.**

**Una vez más espero sus comentarios. Y para Digivice: estoy trabajando en una especie de guía de dimensiones para ayudar a no perderte; espero te sea de utilidad cuando la publique.**

**Y sin más:**

Chao; nos leemos!


	9. Acto 8

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Acto 8: This is Halloween**

_**Dimensión desconocida, salón de música:**_

Las chicas se estaban tomando un pequeño descanso luego de tocar y tocar sin parar. Era uno de aquellos extraños días donde decidieron practicar. La razón era Mio, la pobre pelinegra era un manojo de nervios debido a la violencia de la tormenta seca, pero Ritsu rápidamente decidió que tocar a todo volumen sería lo suficientemente escandaloso para ahogar los truenos; y su plan funcionó.

—Bueno, por fin. Gracias Ritsu, me relajó bastante —dijo la pelinegra muy contenta.

—De nada Mio —respondió su amiga estirándose sobre su silla. —Por suerte la tormenta no afectó la electricidad, si no sería un desastre.

—Ehehehehe… tienes razón —comenzó a reír Mio. Pero su risa se interrumpió al instante cuando las luces comenzaron a parpadear.

—¿Pero qué? —dijo Mugi poniéndose en pie.

—¿No es normal en las tormentas? —preguntó Azusa.

—No, yo digo eso —respondió la rubia mostrando la pecera de Ton-chan.

La tortuga nadaba en círculos, como ansiosa. Una neblina misteriosa se comenzó a colar por debajo de las puertas y ventanas.

—Aaay… no, ella no —se lamentaron Mio y Azusa.

Las demás se emocionaron de verdad cuando entendieron la reacción de sus amigas.

—Bienvenida, Kizuna-chan! —saludó Yui cuando la neblina tomó la forma de una jovencita con el uniforme de la preparatoria cuando ésta recién había abierto.

—Su poltergeist favorita ha regresado —dijo guiñando un ojo la jovencita.

—¿Cómo te va en tu nueva casa encantada, Kizuna-chan? —preguntó Mugi con amabilidad.

—Genial, genial —respondió la poltergeist. —Tres familias se han mudado, a las tres las espanté. Ha sido genial.

Las chicas sonrieron, incluso Mio y Azusa muy a su pesar. Hacía un par de meses convocaron por accidente a una fantasma medio loca, una poltergeist. Según ella, en el más allá había un concurso entre todos los poltergeist cada noche de Halloween para ver quién hacía más destrozos y quién espantaba a más vivos. Quien ganara se quedaba con su propia casa para espantarla el resto de su vida fantasmal. Cuando fue convocada, Kizuna hizo un trato con las chicas: ella les regalaría cualquier cosa material que desearan a cambio de ayudarla a sembrar el caos. Cuando aceptaron, ella les regaló a cada una un disfraz de monstruo; mientras lo tuvieran puesto, serían el monstruo elegido. Fue una noche memorable; Yui como bruja, Ritsu como fantasma, Mio como vampiro, Azusa como nekomata y Mugi como calabaza encantada. Las cinco se divirtieron como nunca con sus pobres víctimas; algunas escogidas al azar y otras no tanto. Después de susto que le dio Ritsu como fantasma, Sawako-sensei nunca volvió a aparecerse de la nada.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Mio tratando de ser cortés.

La fantasma hizo un ademán haciendo que los viejos disfraces encantados aparecieran de pronto frente a ellas. Los ojos de Yui se iluminaron.

—Kizuna-chan; no me digas que…

La joven poltergeist asintió con una sonrisa picarona.

—Sípi! Les devolveré sus poderes.

—¿Qué? —se escandalizó Mio. —Ya tienes tu casa, ni creas que volveré a meterme a hacer semejantes tonterías otra vez.

—Vamos Mio, es divertido —dijo Ritsu poniéndose su disfraz. —Vamos, únete a la diversión. No es muy diferente a lo que hacemos con Sawa-chan…

—Mio-chan —dijo Mugi poniéndose su disfraz también mientras le daba a su amiga una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Se volvieron locas o qué? —preguntó Azusa cruzando los brazos.

Kizuna se acercó flotando a las dos amigas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Chicas, ya les había dicho que tienen que aprender a divertirse más —dijo algo decepcionada.

—Pero, es que… no otra vez —se quejó Mio.

—Chicas, yo era igualita a ustedes —dijo Kizuna flotando un poco más alto y viéndolas desde arriba. Era aburrida, me la pasaba regañando a mis amigas, etc.

—¿Y qué te pasó que te hiciste tan molesta? —preguntó Azusa irritada.

—Me morí y como no disfruté mi vida lo suficiente, mi castigo es divertirme todo lo que no me divertí en vida. Así es como nacemos los poltergeist —explicó ella con una cálida sonrisa. —Una vez cumpla con mi cuota de diversión, podré descansar en paz. Ustedes van por el mismo camino.

Las pelinegras aceptaron el disfraz finalmente. Una vez todas cambiadas, era la hora de las preguntas.

—¿Y ahora qué tratas de ganar? —preguntó Mio. —¿Un edificio para encantar?

—Nop! Yo la verdad es que estoy más que feliz en mi casita de espantos. Pero algo está pasando, no me pregunten porque no sé. La cosa es que Kami-Sama me dijo que me aceptaría en el Cielo antes de lo planeado si les devolvía sus disfraces —explicó la poltergeist poniéndose seria de repente.

—¿Y no tienes ni una ligera idea de por qué? —preguntó Ritsu ya con sus poderes, echándose a flotar para ponerse a su nivel.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Ni una. Sólo me dice que hay un gran peligro acechando todos los mundos y que necesitaba que ustedes fueran lo más poderosas posible para afrontar lo que se nos viene encima.

Todas se callaron, si Kizuna se ponía seria era porque algo verdaderamente grave estaba pasando. La poltergeist inclinó la cabeza una vez y luego, con suavidad, flotó hacia la puerta más cercana (la del almacén del club) y la tocó. La puerta comenzó a emitir una misteriosa luz blanca.

—¿Qué es lo que haces, Kizuna-chan? —preguntó Mugi.

—La convierto en una puerta a otra dimensión. Como ya no estoy viva, no se me permitirá cruzarla (y sólo puedo hacer esto una vez). De todos modos la puerta las llevará a otro universo en el que las fuerzas contra este peligro que se nos viene encima se están agrupando. Como les dije, no me pregunten qué está pasando porque no lo sé. Me limito a obedecer para poder irme rápido al cielo. Una vez del otro lado, se encontrarán con sus otros yos. Explíquenles la situación. Suerte, chicas.

Las chicas asintieron y cruzaron la puerta.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea —dijo Mio vampiro transformándose en murciélago y posándose en Mugi. (La primera opción hubiera sido Ritsu, pero ella era intangible mientras fuera un fantasma.

—Me pregunto a qué clase de casa de espantos terminemos —dijo la fantasma Ritsu.

—¿Casa de espantos? —preguntó Mio poniéndose casi tan pálida como la propia Ritsu, que de paso era transparente.

—Bueno Mio-chan, como estamos ahora a donde quiera que paremos será una casa de espantos —dijo Mugi, la que se transportaba ayudada por las enredaderas que convocaba ahora que era la mujer calabaza.

—Síp, damos miedo —convino Ritsu. —Sobre todo Mio.

—Idiota! —gritó Mio tomando forma humana y golpeando a su amiga, o al menos eso intentó, porque transparente como estaba la atravesó por completo.

Ritsu se rió, para irritación de Mio; la que comenzó con una lista mental de cuántas le iría debiendo Ritsu.

—Allá al fondo veo una luz —se apresuró a decir Azusa para cambiar de tema.

Era cierto (y de paso, funcionó). Al fondo se distinguía una luz que ellas creyeron les llevaría a su destino. Por precaución, Mio volvió al estado de murciélago; por cómo se había puesto Kizuna, estaba muy nerviosa pensando en qué encontrarían en la siguiente dimensión; y si era algo peligroso podría huir mejor ahora que era pequeñita. Mugi notó la agitación de Mio, por lo que preparó sus enredaderas. Azusa se agazapó como un gato acechando el peligro.

Únicamente Yui y Ritsu salieron del lugar riéndose como bobas y volando (Ritsu sola y Yui con su escoba). Salieron a lo que parecía ser una de tantas casas de playa de Mugi, ésta vez un poco más grande de las que ya conocían. Se toparon con una Mio que descansaba en el sauna privado del lugar. Iba envuelta solamente con una toalla, la que se agarró lo más firmemente que pudo… para luego dar un grito de terror.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron el resto de HTT, acompañadas de Sawako, Ui y Jun; todas parecían estar entrando al sauna.

La Mio del sauna, aún temblando, les señaló a las Yui y Ritsu volantes, que miraban la escena algo extrañadas.

—¿Ara? —preguntaron en el suelo con un hilo de voz.

—Eto… —comenzó Yui bruja. —Somos…

Seguidamente llegaron el resto de las chicas versión monstruo.

El bienintencionado intento de Yui por explicar las cosas pronto quedó por los suelos cuando los gritos comenzaron y todas corrían de un lugar a otro en aquel sauna, que no era pequeño.

—Calma, un poco de calma por favor —se esforzaba por decir Mio vampiro; tenemos algo importante qué decir, así que calma por favor…

—Mio-chan, creo que un murciélago parlante no sea lo mejor para calmarlas —dio Mugi calabaza con una gotita en la sien.

—Mugi-senpai, use sus enredaderas —dijo Azusa nekomata, que brincaba de un lado para otro.

A falta de otra idea, Mugi terminó por poner sus dedos (¿o raíces?) en el suelo para agarrarlas a todas y colgarlas boca abajo. Las chicas se retorcían, aún gritando; pero tenían el consuelo que Mugi tenía la suficiente delicadeza para no dejar que se les deslizara la toalla.

—Ya suéltanos, Mugi —dijo Ritsu fantasma.

La chica calabaza aceptó, dejándolas en el suelo con delicadeza.

—Perdón por eso —dijo Ritsu fantasma rascándose la nuca, avergonzada. —Siempre nos entusiasmamos con nuestros poderes, ¿no las asustamos demasiado?

—Sí, perdón —dijo Yui bruja desde su escoba, tomando su sombrero con ambas manos y arrugándolo ligeramente. El resultado, se cayó de bruces al suelo. Recuerden que los poderes están en sus disfraces.

Las demás la miraron con una gotita en la cabeza, pero mejor siguieron con la disculpa.

—Sé que no nos creerán —comenzó Mio vampiro, la que por fin se acordó de tomar su forma humana, pero nosotras somos ustedes de otra dimensión. Es muy difícil de creer y todo eso pero…

—No, no, te creemos —dijo su otro yo. —De hecho, si los viajes en el tiempo son posibles; lo más seguro es que también se aplique a los viajes a otras dimensiones.

—¿Viajes en el tiempo? —se preguntó la vampira.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a cuatro chicos: Tainaka Mitsu, Hirasawa Nakuro, Suzuki Yumi y Yamanaka Sawagi; los futuros hijos de HTT.

—Escuchamos el escándalo y… —comenzó Mitsu, pero luego se fijó en las invitadas. —Oigan, ¿sería mucha molestia saber de qué nos perdimos?

—Precisamente nos estábamos explicando —dijo Azusa nekomata, la que a estas alturas se había confundido también. ¿Quién no?

xxx

Finalmente todas pudieron explicarse, y una vez aclarado lo que tenía que aclararse, tanto las chicas originales, y los viajeros del tiempo y de la otra dimensión tenían que discutir qué sería lo próximo que debían hacer. Pero los que se miraban más preocupados eran los futuros hijos.

—¿Un gran peligro, dices? —preguntó Mitsu. —Es la segunda vez que escucho lo mismo; la primera fue cuando llegamos aquí gracias a aquella estrella. Además, ¿por qué precisamente ustedes?

—No entiendo la pregunta —dijo Mugi, la de aquella dimensión; no la calabaza.

—Ni nosotros Mitsu —dijo Sawagi.

—¿Qué no ven, imbéciles? —preguntó la pelinegra, más refiriéndose a sus amigos que a sus futuras mamás. —Si nos llamaron a nosotros es porque estamos relacionados con ellas; pero ¿por qué demonios tiene que venir nuestras mamás de la otra dimensión también? ¿No les parece esto demasiado extraño?

—Punto a favor de Mitsu —dijo Nakuro poniéndose a pensar también.

Yumi no dijo nada; su amiga ya había discutido su punto de vista con ella unas horas antes. Por su parte, las chicas de HTT de ambas dimensiones se pusieron pensativas también. Lo que estaba pasando era grave; y tenían la sensación que apenas estaban comenzando.

* * *

**Mi intención era postear una nueva historia de Halloween; pero como se me acabaron las ideas decidí hacer un cap de Halloween con la historia que escribí el años pasado para esta fiesta. Alguien por ahí decía que el bando bueno necesitaba fuerza, ¿no? Espero les guste y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Acto 9

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Acto 9: científicos frustrados**

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_Mientras ambos bandos, el de Yui-Sama y Oscura Mio; y el del comandante Satoshi alternan mundos, una con fines desconocidos y el otro intentando detener a la una. En una dimensión alterna, el hechicero Death Devil manda a su sirvienta Sawako a una dimensión en la que sabe que se podrá documentar sobre los viajes dimensionales. Mientras en la otra dimensión, dos científicos que investigan anomalías con respecto a extraños objetos conocidos como Espejos del Destino, viajan a Japón rastreando una energía anómala. En Japón, las chicas accidentalmente activan un espejo místico que trae a sus yos de otra dimensión donde ellas son chicos._

**_Dimensión efecto espejo, salón del club de música ligera;_**

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar la Sawako recién salida del espejo. —¿Quién demonios sabe algo de viajes dimensionales? El Gran Maestro no me hubiera mandado hasta aquí si no hubiera gente que sepa del tema.

La sensei estaba más alerta que nunca, en la sala estaban dos desconocidos de cabello rubio de ojos verdes que tenían planta de cerebritos; por otro estaban las guerreras legendarias que ella odiaba tanto… y por otro estaban unos chicos que se parecían irritantemente a las primeras. Aunque, lo que le llamó la atención fue su otro yo; que estaba acompañada por un tipo que parecía ser su hermano. Una vez más, pasó la vista por toda la habitación como buscando respuestas. Finalmente el tipo de ojos verdes y cabello rubio se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta… —dijo él.

Los chicos y las chicas se quejaron gimiendo, tener que escuchar esa maldita explicación una vez más… por no mencionar que era como recordarles que ahora tenían que hacer todo lo que aquellos desconocidos dijeran o serían convertidos en sujetos de laboratorio, condenados a pasar el resto de sus vidas siendo parte de experimentos extraños.

—Tú formas parte de lo que llamamos el sexto evento —dijo la mujer ignorando al resto. —Estos espejos que ves aquí, —señaló el espejo verde, se llaman Espejos del Destino o ED's. Existen tres diferentes: uno para viajar a través del espacio, otro para viajar a través del tiempo y el último para viajar a través de los universos. Se activan por una especie de patrón desconocido y bueno; tratamos de averiguar cómo usarlos.

—Así es, tú y los chicos de aquí —dijo el científico señalando a las versiones masculinas de HTT, forman parte de lo que llamamos el sexto evento. Y como acabamos de indicarles a los jóvenes, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Sawako bufó descaradamente y se rió por lo bajo.

—Dicen que pueden meternos en una caja y tratarnos como experimentos de laboratorio —dijo Sako, la versión masculina de Sawako.

—No es justo —se quejaron Ritsu y su versión masculina Rikku. —Ni que nos hubiéramos metido en este lío por gusto.

—Me da igual —dijo la recién llegada arreglándose el cabello y tocando una nota con su Flying Bee.

Una especie de onda sónica con color violeta negruzco salió disparada de la guitarra ante los sorprendidos adolescentes y los ligeramente extrañados científicos. Pronto, el sonido rebotó en un punto desconocido y regresó a la profesora.

—Como pensé, en este universo no existe nadie más que yo que pueda hacer magia —dijo mirando amenazante a los científicos. —En serio, ¿qué pueden hacer ustedes, simples mortales contra mí, una hechicera poderosa entrenada en el arte de la magia oscura por el mismísimo Death Devil?

—¿Death Devil? —preguntaron las chicas y los chicos HTT con sus respectivos profesores.

—Sí, Death Devil —respondió la recién llegada mirando fijamente a los y las HTT y luego a los científicos. —Además imbéciles, estoy aquí porque tengo una misión mucho más importante que ayudarlos con sus experimentos. Créanme, de no ser porque el Gran Maestro se tomó la molestia de comunicarse conmigo y mandarme hasta aquí usando sus propios espejos, ni siquiera estaría hablando con ustedes.

—Vaya, sí que es interesante —dijo el científico (que se llamaba Karou). —Así que de donde tú vienes, la gente tiene un limitado control sobre la materia y la energía permitiéndoles cambiar ligeramente la realidad a su favor; eso que tú llamas magia…

—Mmmh… —dijo la mujer, Kaori. —Parece ser una habilidad exclusiva de los que vienen de tu dimensión.

—Pues no, —respondió Sawako hechicera, algo extrañada que los científicos se mantuvieran tan tranquilos ante su amenaza (los adolescentes temblaban algo nerviosos). —De que pueden, pueden; simplemente no saben cómo. El Gran Maestro me dijo una vez que no en todos los universos se tienen los mismos conocimientos. Ahora, —dijo recuperando la compostura, si ven el cielo podrán observar que estamos a media tormenta seca.

Tanto jóvenes como adultos asintieron.

—Esa tormenta se está dando en todos los universos, incluso en el universo vacío en el que está encerrado el Gran Maestro.

Los científicos se pusieron serios de pronto ante lo que dijo la sensei.

—Ya habíamos calculado algo así, pero no era más que teoría —dijo Karou mordiéndose el labio. —Un evento climático o de cualquier tipo con consecuencias desastrosas debido a una intervención grave con la realidad.

—El sexto evento es más grave de lo que creíamos —dijo Kaori tomando asiento.

—No tiene nada que ver con sus espejos —dijo Sawako, —o tal vez sí pero son sólo parte del problema, no el principal. —Todos se acercaron a mirarla con curiosidad. —Alguien o algo está abriendo demasiadas puertas al mismo tiempo entre muchas dimensiones a la vez. Sin magia, ustedes no pueden saber esto, pero en esas otras puertas detecto Oscuridad en su estado puro. Significa que el Hermano de Dios es el responsable de estos eventos. Y no me quiero ni imaginar las intenciones de La Fuente de todo el Mal.

Ritsu y su alter ego Rikku estaban siendo asfixiados por el abrazo de Mio y su alter ego Mikio, asustados por lo que oyeron. El resto miraba a Sawako bastante nervioso (no tanto como los primeros, pero sí nerviosos. Kaori se levantó y tomó una tablet que traía consigo. Buscó el archivo y le mostró a Sawako la extraña firma de energía que había detectado antes: (6) x (1 1 1)

—¿De casualidad eso que hablas tiene algo que ver con esto? —preguntó ella.

La sensei asintió.

Los jóvenes se acercaron con cautela y ella se volvió a mirarlos.

—No me gusta trabajar con los que son los otros yos de las guerreras legendarias que me vencieron y me encerraron en esa maldita prisión, pero tenemos que unirnos pase lo que pase. —Dicho esto, tomó un papel y garabateó unos números, que le pasó a Sawako de aquella dimensión. —Es mi número de celular. Si pasa algo inusual, llámenme. Por mi parte voy a averiguar unas cosas por mi cuenta.

Los científicos iban a decirle algo, pero ella los ignoró y tocó una nota con su guitarra esfumándose en aquel instante.

* * *

_**Dimensión mundo yuri, palacio de Yui-Sama:**_

La Mio endiademada endemoniada (como la apodó Yui) abrió los ojos de repente. Tal vez no podía detectar a los otros viajeros debido a que estaban protegidos por Dios, pero sí que podía detectar a un alma malvada como la de Sawako hechicera.

—Así que quieren jugar… —dijo ella. —Hirasawa Yui-Sama… —llamó.

—Dime, Mio-chan endiademada endemoniada —dijo la dictadora con esa irritante sonrisita suya.

—Tengo una sugerencia a dónde debes ir para tu próxima visita a otro mundo —dijo ella.

* * *

_**Dimensión efecto espejo, salón del club de música ligera.**_

—Eso fue raro —dijo Mugi rascándose la cabeza. —¿No crees Muji-kun?

Su otro yo asintió aún tratando de asimilar a la profesora desapareciendo de repente.

Los científicos estaban pensativos.

—¿Notaste que siempre que las dos veces que hizo eso que llama magia tuvo que tocar la guitarra? —preguntó Kaori.

—Por supuesto —respondió su marido. —Parece ser que para hacer esas modificaciones menores en la realidad y el tiempo/espacio necesita de un poderoso catalizador, en este caso, la música.

—Eto… no es que no esté interesante —dijo Ui, pero ya está oscureciendo y es hora de ir a casa. ¿Podemos?

Los científicos se miraron y luego asintieron. Salieron del salón del club y bajaron las escaleras en completo silencio, con todo lo que había pasado era demasiada información para asimilarla en un día. Cuando llegaron al corredor principal, se encontraron con otra sorpresa; aunque la mayoría ya estaba alerta ya que con todo lo que habían vivido, sabían que cualquier cosa podía pasar. Era una mujer que no pasaría de los veinticuatro años, ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño. Una versión adulta de Yui. Aquella Yui estaba sentada tranquilamente en un sillón que tanto Yuki (la versión masculina de Yui) y la propia Yui habían visto en una mueblería y se morían por comprarlo. La Yui adulta les sonrió con calidez a sus otros yos.

—Bueno, por todo lo que me dijo la Mio-chan endiademada endemoniada me imaginé que se tardarían más. Me alegro de verlos a todos aquí —sonrió la temible dictadora. Todos retrocedieron, sentían algo como siniestro saliendo de ella. Yui-Sama adivinó su temor y sonrió complacida. —Chicos, chicas, permítanme presentarme —dijo ella haciendo una profunda reverencia. Mi nombre es Yui, pero pueden llamarme la dueña y señora o simplemente Yui-Sama.

—¿La dueña y señora? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Vengo de un universo donde yo gobierno el mundo —explicó la dictadora. —Imagino que no tengo que explicarles lo de los universos paralelos, ¿o sí? —dijo clavando su mirada tierna y a la vez llena de maldad en los científicos.

Éstos retrocedieron. Sabían que esto no podía terminar bien para ellos. Habían traído personal militar en caso de resistencia por parte del sexto evento, pero no querían llamarlos. Aunque ahora sí que debían hacerlo, algo en ellos se los indicaba. Los llamaron mediante un pequeño aparato escondido en sus bolsillos.

—Si buscan a esos payasos, ya nos encargamos —dijo una voz igualita a la de Ritsu detrás de los científicos.

Todos se volvieron, ante ellos habían una Ui y una Yui junto con una Ritsu. Todas tenían los ojos de un inhumano color dorado y la Yui sonreía mostrando una hilera de colmillos en vez de dientes normales y "humanos". Los científicos y los adolescentes junto con sus maestros retrocedieron, pero no demasiado porque algo en el aura de aquella Yui adulta los aterrorizaba de veras. ¿Había una explicación lógica? Por supuesto! Cualquiera con suficiente sentido común podría detectar la maldad pura en Yui-Sama.

Pero la mirada de la temible dictadora se suavizó y les sonrió con ternura a los chicos y a sus otros yos en femenino.

—No se preocupen, yo misma me encargaré de todo —dijo con calidez, casi como volviendo a la normalidad. —La Mio-chan endiademada endemoniada me dijo todo lo que pasaron, hasta la parte en que los amenazaron con convertirlos en experimentos.

—¿Quién es la Mio-chan endiademada endemoniada? —preguntó Mio de aquella dimensión, abrazándose de su otro yo.

—Es la que me dio esto —dijo Yui-Sama mostrándoles la llave que brillaba con luz negra que colgaba de su cuello. —Con esto, soy capaz de viajar a donde quiera. Y esto es lo que les propongo —dijo mirando a las versiones masculinas de HTT. —Ustedes junto con sus yos en chica viajarán a mi mundo como mis invitados. Una vez terminen su visita, que no pasará de un mes; lo prometo, usaré la Llave de la Luz Negra para regresarlos a su mundo. A ustedes también —agregó mirando a las chicas. —No se preocupen, como podrán ver no serán mis primeras invitadas —dijo señalando a sus versiones monstruo. —Y no, no tienen que pelear; ellas pelean porque quieren.

Las monstruo asintieron.

—Entonces, ¿vienen? Les prometo que los científicos no volverán a fastidiarlos y todo se arreglará.

Las chicas y los chicos se miraron. Finalmente Rikku y Ritsu tomaron la iniciativa y se despidieron burlonamente de Karou y Kaori. Sus amigos y amigas los imitaron. Finalmente Yui introdujo la Llave en la puerta principal de la escuela, la que comenzó a brillar con toda la fuerza de la Luz Negra. Hecho esto, abrió la puerta hacia el mundo yuri.

Karou y Kaori miraron impotentes cómo el sexto evento se alejaba de ellos de una vez y para siempre en cuanto la malvada dictadora les cerró la puerta en las narices. Ahora ya no importaba si la tipa esta tenía poderes de la oscuridad o que fuera tan mala que cualquiera se acobardaba ante ella; ahora se había ganado dos enemigos que harían lo que fuera para recuperar todo lo relacionado al sexto evento.

—¿Y ahora?

—Creo que es hora de llamar a la maga esa.

* * *

**Y bueno, primero que nada un saludo especial a Izrail: lo siento si me tomé muchas libertades con tus personajes y tu fic; pero créeme, nunca hay mala intención en lo que hago y tus personajes tendrán un rol vital en la historia. En fin, esta vez seguí al pie de la letra el consejo de DIgivice y puse un pequeño resumen; muy útil si estás trabajando demasiadas líneas de tiempo. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Acto 10

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Acto 10: Monstruos y Guerreras**

_En capítulos anteriores:_

_Ayudada por una versión demoníaca de Mio, la dueña del mundo yuri, Hirasawa-Yui-Sama viaja a través de los mundos reclutando a sus otros yos para fines desconocidos. En uno de tantos mundos, recluta a unas extrañas versiones de ellas que parecen simples jovencitas, pero en el fondo intuye que son algo mucho más peligroso…_  
_Mientras, su gran enemigo Tainaka Satoshi, recibe la misión de detener a la dictadora reclutando igualmente a sus otros yos. Luego de encontrar a sus versiones súper espía y a sus yos adultos, Satoshi ha encontrado a las guerreras legendarias las que han accedido a ayudar al joven comandante a detener a la Oscura Mio y a Cabeza-Hueca-Sama._

_**Dimensión mundo yuri, salón de té del palacio de Yui-Sama:**_

La comandante Sokabe entró al lugar bastante seria. Yui-Sama, la que bebía el té con sus otros yos, la miró algo confundida.

—Sokabe-senpai, ¿qué pasó con mi encargo? ¿No ibas a presentarme a nuestros otros yos? —preguntó la dictadora.

Sokabe se inclinó.

—Al igual que Mio-tan y Tainaka, tuve un contratiempo.

—¿Tainaka-kun volvió a entrometerse? —preguntó Yui-Sama con calma.

La comandante negó con la cabeza.

—Aunque es cierto que Tainaka estaba ahí, no fue él el que me detuvo a mí y a las Nyans. Fue Mio-tan de aquella dimensión.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Mikio, una versión masculina de Mio.

—Hablo que en aquella dimensión Mio-tan es una guerrera de excelente nivel —gruñó Sokabe. Barrió con todas las Nyans que me acompañaban y luego me hizo un no sé qué que me hizo desmayarme y me desperté en los jardines de aquí. Lo lamento de verdad Yui-Sama, pero no pude vencerla. Tampoco pude averiguar si solamente ella tiene esas habilidades… nos batió a todas en menos de un minuto, nunca vi algo igual.

Yui sólo sonrió como consolándola.

—Daijobu, Sokabe-senpai. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. De momento, Mugi-chan!

La rubia apareció.

—Prepárale algo de beber a Sokabe-senpai por favor —pidió Yui con dulzura.

Mugi hizo una reverencia y le hizo una seña a Sokabe para que la siguiera. La comandante siguió al brazo derecho de la dueña y señora y entraron juntas al despacho de la rubia. Sokabe tomó asiento mientras Mugi le preparaba un poco de té, pero no estaba relajada.

—¿Necesita algo, Kotobuki-Sama? —preguntó Sokabe.

—Mmh… necesito que me ayudes a pensar, Megumi-chan —dijo Mugi acomodándose en su silla giratoria y disfrutando de su propia taza de té. —Es obvio que Tainaka-kun está reuniendo aliados para detener los planes de Yui-chan, y por lo visto son aliados muy poderosos. Me da mucha curiosidad saber qué se trae Yui-chan entre manos, porque no nos ha dicho nada; pero si Tainaka-kun está haciendo algo contra eso, seguramente sabe qué hay detrás de todo este circo. Necesito que vuelvas a la dimensión esa y me concedas unos minutos con Tainaka-kun.

—Kotobuki-Sama…

—Ya sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy difícil después de la paliza, por eso te dije que me ayudaras a pensar. ¿Se te ocurre algo para detener lo suficiente a la Mio-chan súper guerrera?

Sokabe iba a decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Ritsu; o más bien a una de sus versiones, la Ritsu que ellas conocían era un poco más vieja y tenía los ojos menos amarillos que aquella. Los ojos de esa Ritsu más que ámbar eran de un inquietante color dorado.

—Yo puedo ayudarte —dijo la intrusa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sokabe. —¿ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?

—No puedo evitarlo, tengo los oídos más sensibles que los de un ser humano —respondió aquella Ritsu mostrando los colmillos como para enfatizar que no era humana. —Nosotras nos metimos a esta bobería porque sería interesante… y en el último viaje que tuvimos fue todo menos interesante; unos soldaditos con escopetas o lo que sea no son rivales para nosotras. Pero esa tal Mio guerrera suena a un reto bastante interesante, yo quiero entrar.

—Puede que no sea sólo Mio-chan —dijo Mugi con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, Yui y Ui no me perdonarán si voy sola —respondió esa Ritsu con la misma calma que Mugi. —Seremos suficientes monstruos para la cantidad de guerreras…

Sokabe mejor no dijo nada, pero al menos podía ser una ventaja. Esos colmillos tal vez sólo fueran puro teatro, pero en el fondo estaba segura que escondían algo muchísimo más peligroso.

* * *

_**Dimensión del Club de Doble cara; salón del club de música:**_

—Vaya —dijo Ritsu adulta, que no daría porque nuestra escuela hubiera sido un castillo, así sí dan ganas de aprender.

Su otro yo, la espía, le aplaudió la ocurrencia; pero las demás estaban algo preocupadas. Luego de las apresuradas explicaciones de Satoshi, las guerreras legendarias se mostraban ligeramente pensativas.

—Yo tampoco les creía al principio, —dijo Mio ninja, pero su historia llegó a convencerme… y hoy en la mañana esas tipas de negro, "Nyans", llegaron a mi casa en compañía de la versión militar de Sokabe-senpai.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó Yui guerrera.

—Lo que había que hacer, les di una paliza y las mandé de regreso a su casa desde la puerta que ellas mismas abrieron —dijo la ninja casi gruñendo. —Pero en serio, como les dije antes, esto suena interesante. Tomando en cuenta que están como reclutando a nuestros otros yos a través de las dimensiones, puede que nos topemos con algo bastante interesante, ¿no creen?

La Ritsu samurai asintió.

—La verdad es que sí, pero más me llama la atención por la versión demoníaca de Mio. Eso de pelear con gente que usa armas de cobardes no es lo mío —dijo muy decidida la ambarina.

—No sé, tengo la certeza que esto se pondrá muy desagradable —dijo Nodoka pensativa. —Bueno, de momento lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarles a nuestros otros yos donde quedarse; por suerte tenemos espacio de sobra, ¿no?

Al final se acomodaron como pudieron. Las versiones adultas de Yui y Azusa junto con sus hijas se quedarían con Yui de esa dimensión; lo que no le hacía mucha gracia a Nodoka pues ella era la prometida de Yui en aquella dimensión. Por su parte, Azusa guerrera alojaría a Yui y Azusa espías.

Mio y Ritsu adultas y sus hijas se quedarían igual con Mio ninja y Ritsu samurai se quedaría con las Mio y Ritsu espías y el comandante Satoshi.

Mugi guerrera alojaría a su otro yo adulta junto con su mujer y su hija; aunque no le hizo mucha gracia pues en esa dimensión Sawako no les caía nada bien. Era algo así como la enemiga jurada de todo el club de doble cara. También se quedaría con su yo espía.

**…**

Los guardias de Mio habían sido alertados: ponerse en guardia y atacar ante cualquier asomo de la Luz Negra. Eran guerreros entrenados tanto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como en el uso de las armas de fuego. Sabiendo que el enemigo estaba armado hasta los dientes con las últimas… fueron éstas las que prepararon en cuanto la Luz Negra volvió a asomarse. La puerta se abrió y los guardias comenzaron a disparar.

Dos tiras color carne los neutralizaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; lo último que vieron antes de caer inconcientes fue el resplandor dorado de seis luces titilantes.

—¿Vamos por ellas Ricchan?

—No, ellas vendrán a nosotras Yui… mejor vamos a la entrada principal…

**…**

Las visitantes de las otras dimensiones estaban listas para ir a casa de sus respectivos otros yos, pero antes una parada rápida en el palacio de Mio para recoger sus cosas. Las niñas estaban fascinadas viajando en los respectivos animales de viaje de los otros yos de sus mamás… menos las hijas de Yui y Azusa ya que en los unicornios y los pegasos no cabían más de dos personas. Aún así se divirtieron con el viaje hasta llegar al señorial palacio estilo japonés antiguo de la ninja. Cuando entraron, lo primero que notaron fue a sus otros Otros yos, pero eran únicamente tres: Ui, Yui y Ritsu. Al verlas Ritsu sonrió. La samurai y sus otros yos adulta y espía se estremecieron al ver esos ojos de inhumano color dorado, pero decidieron no mostrar temor como las buenas Ritsus que eran.

—¿Qué hacen aquí y qué rayos quieren? —preguntó Mio ninja con autoridad.

Ritsu se encogió de hombros.

—La Yui que da escalofríos quiere llevarlas a su mundo —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. —Estamos aquí para llevarlas.

Mio se adelantó con su sonrisa sádica y sus kunais; mientras, sus amigas guerreras ya se habían bajado de sus animales de transporte y se adelantaban listas para el combate. Nodoka guerrera miró de reojo a su grifo y observó que estaba nervioso por la presencia de las nuevas extrañas, era un mal presagio.

—Ustedes, lárguense —ordenó Nodoka mirando a las invitadas de otra dimensión. —Necesitamos que se larguen y que se larguen ya.

Las demás obedecieron rápido. Satoshi no quería, pero al haber visto pelear a la Mio ninja, sabía que no estaba para nada a su nivel.

Mio ninja se adelantó a la otra Ritsu.

—Si eres el segundo round, imagino que ya te habrán contado de mí —dijo ella mostrando una nota de ansias de violencia en su voz que no habían encontrado en las otras Mios. —Es mi turno de contarte de nosotras seis: las guerreras legendarias, aquellas guerreras de altísimo nivel que pusieron en su lugar a ese maldito de Death Devil. No creo que tengas suficientes estúpidas para enfrentarte a todas nosotras.

La Ritsu de los ojos dorados sonrió.

—Mientras más presumidos, más fuerte caen —dijo la Ritsu de ojos dorados. —Por eso serás mi oponente. Tú y quien tu quieras, porque no creo que tengas la fuerza para vencerme.

—¿Haciéndote la simpática, no? —dijo Mio ninja. —Si tanto ansías tu fin, te lo daré. Yui, acompáñame; atacaremos juntas porque no creo que esto dure mucho.

La Yui guerrera asintió y guardó su espada y sacó una katana samurai.

—Bien, si ya escogieron, entonces pido a Ricchan y Nodoka-chan —dijo la Yui extraña mirando tanto a la samurai como a la vengadora encapuchada.

—Nos quedas sólo tú —dijeron Mugi y Azusa mirando a Ui como evaluándola.

La menor de las Hirasawa sólo les dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Finalmente las guerreras legendarias desenvainaron sus espadas, Azusa sus cuchillos, y se lanzaron con todo contra las extrañas. Las extrañas por su parte sacaron, no se sabe de dónde, unas extrañas espadas en cada mano. Las de Yui y Ui parecían tenazas de una mantis religiosa; extremadamente filosas y grandes... hechas de un metal rosado brillante; el de Yui, el de Ui era morado. Las espadas de Ritsu recordabam más a las garras de algún felino. Mugi, Azusa, Mio y Yui corrieron contra sus oponentes listas para acabar con ellas. Ritsu y Nodoka, al ser las más prudentes, mejor dejaron que esa Yui atacara primero. Por suerte Yui era del tipo ofensivo y se lanzó con todo contra las dos.

**...**

Satoshi y las invitadas de la otra dimensión se refugiaron en una bodega que Mio tenía por ahí. El joven comandante y las niñas vieron la transformación y se preocuparon de verdad… al menos Satoshi, las niñas estaban encantadas pensando en que estaban en una película de acción. Tras las rápidas explicaciones a las madres de las chicas y a las espías, decidieron dejar el lugar y refugiarse en otro sitio; pero se encontraron con una mujer de veinticinco años con el vestido gris perla, rubia de ojos azules que tomaba tranquilamente el té, custodiada por un par de tipas vestidas como Chikane y Himeko de Kannazuki No Miko; eran las capitanas de las Nyan-Patrol.

—Vaya, esas chicas si que hacen un escándalo —dijo Mugi, la mano derecha de Yui-Sama, mirando distraídamente hacia arriba. —Nunca imaginé que fueran tan buenas pelando... por lo que se oye, esto sí que está bueno.

—Kotobuki —dijo Satoshi con odio llevando su mano a su pistola.

Las cosplayers que acompañaban a Mugi le apuntaron con sus respectivas armas, pero la rubia les pidió paz con un gesto calmado con una mano, mientras que con la otra llevaba la taza de té a sus labios.

Tanto la Mugi adulta como la espía… así como Sawako y su hija observaban como fascinadas a la tal Kotobuki-Sama. Sin duda era Mugi, se sentía por su aura calmada y amable y claro, su apariencia… pero algo en ella también se sentía mucho más siniestro y peligroso. Mugi sonrió divertida al sentir el miedo de sus otros yos y su familia.

—Has estado juntando fuerzas contra la dueña y señora, igual que siempre Tainaka-kun —dijo esa Mugi ahora fijándose directamente en Satoshi. —Dime, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo tan terrible que planea nuestra querida Yui-chan?

—¿Por qué quieres saber, Kotobuki? —preguntó Satoshi desafiante.

—Porque no sé qué está pasando —respondió la rubia tranquilamente. —Y si tú estás reuniendo fuerzas, quiere decir que algo sabes. Ahora dime Tainaka-kun: ¿qué planea la dueña y señora? Sólo dime eso y me iré... y mis amigas las bestias se irán en cuanto se hayan cansado de pelear, pero será rápido creo. Tus aliadas son mucho más poderosas de lo que pensábamos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no está tratando de dominar más mundos? —preguntó Satoshi.

—No es el estilo de Yui-chan —dijo Mugi con tranquilidad. —Se está limitando a secuestrar a nuestros otros yos. Por eso te pido que me ayudes a pensar. Sabes que yo hago todo por ella porque la admiro y adoro su trabajo con el mundo yuri. Dime qué pretende, para que pueda serle de utilidad.

—Si no trata de apoderarse de más mundos, no tengo ni idea —respondió Satoshi con odio.

—¿De veras? —preguntó la rubia sin creerle del todo.

—Nadie sabe! —dijo Ushio, hija de Sawako y Mugi adultas, adelantándose ante la sorpresa de todos. —Nadie sabe lo que pasa aquí. Además de mala, esta mamá Mugi es tonta.

Tanto Sawako como Mugi adultas apartaron a la niña de esta terrible versión de la rubia. Ella sólo se rió divertida.

—Bueno, son increíbles las sorpresas con las que nos topamos. ¿Mamá Mugi? Bueno, me gusta como suena, lo admito —dijo ella. —Cuando esto termine, le diré a Sawako que tengamos un hijo... pero creo que Ricchan y Mio-chan están más adelantadas en el proceso, buscando un donante...

—Basta ya Kotobuki —dijo Satoshi apuntándole a Mugi.

Las Nyans le apuntaron a él, pero Mugi estaba de buen humor y las paró.

—Chicas, no —dijo con suavidad. —Bueno, de momento te alegrará saber que tengo órdenes de no tocar a tus aliadas, Tainaka-kun. Estoy segura que le agradecerás el gesto a Yui-chan...

**...**

Las guerreras legendarias tenían que admitir algo al menos, que esas chicas estaban muy por encima de la media, casi podrían vencerlas si luchaban de uno contra uno, pero las cosas no se dieron así por la soberbia de sus oponentes y ahora lo pagarían caro. Después de unos minutos de lucha normal contra la Ritsu de ojos dorados, la chica decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas finales y se desvaneció ante los dorados ojos de la joven. Se apareció mucho más adelante que antes, armada con un sai, que hundió en el estómago de la joven. Mio no mataba, así se lo había ordenado Kakifly, así que evadió todo órgano vital en el cuerpo de la chica.

La Ritsu de ojos dorados la empujó lejos y se sacó el sai con indiferencia mientras sangre púrpura brotaba de su cuerpo. Un momento... ¿Sangre púrpura? Luego, la herida se cerró de inmediato mientras la Ritsu de ojos dorados sonreía presumida. La Mio ninja miró indiferente la escena... hasta que notó algo más que no estaba bien.

—¿Dónde arrojaste tus espadas? —preguntó.

Como respuesta, la chica de ojos dorados las sacó de nuevo.

—No son espadas, sino mis propias garras —respondió ella con tranquilidad, y luego le sonrió... pero esta vez mostrando los dientes; o los colmillos más bien.

Fue una sorpresa para todas, pero Yui se decidió a atacar con todo de frente a su oponente. Esta vez la extraña versión de Ritsu estiró su brazo como si fuera de goma y la tomó del cuello, la elevó unos metros y luego la arrojó. La caída fue menos dura que la humillación. Pero mientras Yui se levantaba, las demás legendarias retrocedieron con mucha cautela.

—Ustedes sigan así, chicas, les va genial —las felicitó la extraña Yui... que pronto cambió sus ojos chocolate al inhumano color dorado y sus ojos se convirtieron en afiladísimos colmillos. Rugió como invitando a las demás a luchar.

Ritsu samurai encendió el Dragón Amarillo, sabía que necesitaría la ayuda de la herencia de su familia para vencer a esta enemiga. Nodoka se quitó su capucha, pues ésta entorpecía su visión.

—¿Qué son ustedes? —preguntó Azusa a Ui.

—Somos lo que en nuestro mundo llaman Kakuseishas —explicó Ui. —El depredador perfecto por naturaleza.

—Gran velocidad, una fuerza ilimitada... y un lindo camuflaje para mezclarnos con nuestras sabrosas presas —dijo Ritsu Kakuseisha sonriendo malévolamente.

Las guerreras legendarias empuñaron sus armas con firmeza, era obvio que las demás también se estaban reteniendo para evaluar a sus oponentes, ahora era hora de subir de nivel.

Recomenzaron la lucha, pero ésta vez se había nivelado. Las guerreras legendarias tenían que confesar que se habían confiado, y que fue un gravísimo error considerar que sus oponentes no podrían sostener una lucha de igual a igual contra dos a la vez; pero así era y las tales Kakuseishas mostraban no sólo fuerza y velocidades tremendas, sino técnicas especiales para luchar contra espadachines.

—Apuesto que hay grandes guerreros en su dimensión —dijo Mio ninja mientras golpeaba su katana contra las garras de Ritsu Kakuseisha. Parece que han aprendido a sobrevivir a ataques como estos.

—Ya no hay, había —explicó Ritsu Kakuseisha. —Y todas eran chicas. Era divertido, pero peligroso también. Fue un milagro sobrevivir tanto tiempo, miles de años viviendo como humanas entre los humanos. ¿Sabes? Hasta dejamos de comer gente.

—Si estás buscando asustarme estás equivocada —dijo la ninja aumentando la ferocidad de sus ataques, que la otra devolvía sin dificultad mientras repelía a Yui por detrás con sus grandes garras.

Mientras, Azusa y Mugi también tenían dificultades. Naturalmente, cuando alguien la golpeaba en la cara, esa persona terminaba por fracturarse el puño, pues el entrenamiento de Mugi le hacía tener la cara más dura que el acero. Pero ésta vez los papeles se volvieron; cuando golpeó en el rostro a esa Ui, fue a ella a quien le dolió horrores... y la otra le devolvió el golpe haciéndola salir disparada hacia atrás.

Y Azusa, o gata de la muerte, también tenía sus propios problemas, pues ella era peleadora de velocidad... cosa que a Ui tampoco parecía darle muchos problemas y se las arreglaba para bloquear todos sus ataques. Y los pocos que la herían, sanaban de inmediato. Era frustrante, se encontraban ante rivales a otro nivel.

Nodoka y Ritsu tal vez eran las menos lastimadas, pues ellas desde un principio habían optado por el estilo defensivo y gracias a su habilidad de peleadoras podían desviar la mayoría de los feroces ataques de Yui Kakuseisha. Finalmente Nodoka pudo notar que su oponente se había acostumbrado a su estilo defensivo, así que era su oportunidad. Dio una feroz estocada contra el rostro de la criatura. Su sable se partió en dos y la punta salió volando a otro lado... ni rastro de la extraña sangre púrpura. Ritsu se preocupó de veras, pues ella había imitado a Nodoka y su katana se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el cuerpo de la Kakuseisha. Fue como un flash... el brazo de la Kakuseisha fue cortado salpicando todo de sangre color púrpura. La pelea se paró de repente, ¿cómo era posible? Aún si lograba penetrar la carne, los huesos de las Kakuseishas estaban hechos del mismo material que su exoesqueleto en forma despertada: un metal completamente impenetrable hasta para las armas humanas más poderosas.

Y a pesar de todo, ahí estaba el brazo de Yui en el suelo... y la joven miraba con furia a la samurai que le cortó el brazo. Con un temible rugido, Yui hizo crecer un brazo nuevo...

Todas retrocedieron cuando Yui Kakuseisha comenzó a desnudarse, esto no podía traer nada bueno. Una vez completamente desnuda (Nodoka guerrera no pudo sino sonrojarse al comprobar que era igual a su querida prometida) emitió un aura color azul oscuro. La fuerza de su aura Yoki las empujó a todas, y entonces comenzó a transformarse: sus manos se transformaron en esas garras como de mantis, pero en un tamaño diez veces más grande, toda ella creció hasta tener cuatro metros de altura, luego se cubrió de ese exoesqueleto color rosa brillante, nacieron alas de su espalda... y por último terminó por tomar la forma de una enorme libélula. Aunque sus rasgos seguían recordando a Yui hasta cierto punto.

—Es el momento, mis queridas rivales, de mostrarles cómo lucha una verdadera Kakuseisha.

* * *

**Y luego de un descanso, regreso con Mundos Cruzados. Y en cuanto mi primo me devuelva mi DVD de los Avenger, continuaré con la otra historia. Sólo les digo que espero les haya gustado y si no les gusta que las Kakuseishas tengan tantos poderes, las quejas son con Yagi-sensei, no conmigo. En fin sólo me queda decirles:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Acto 11

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS  
****Acto 11: El poder de las Kakuseisha**

_En los capítulos anteriores:_

_Ayudada por la Oscura Mio, Yui-Sama viaja de dimensión en dimensión en busca de sus otros yos para fines desconocidos. En una de tantas dimensiones conoce a unas extrañas versiones de sus amigas y ella, aparentemente humanas pero ocultan mucho más. Ahora en un enfrentamiento a las aliadas de Satoshi, el club de doble cara, finalmente muestran su verdadera cara. Monstruos contra guerreras al igual que en los antiguos días, ¿quién saldrá triunfante?_

_**Dimensión del club de doble cara; terrenos de los Akiyama:**_

**R**itsu y Nodoka guerreras tuvieron que usar todo su autocontrol para no demostrar su pánico. La cosa que antes había sido Yui las miraba como invitándolas a atacar. Ritsu miró su katana dudando si funcionaría contra aquella enorme bestia que las miraba como invitándolas a continuar el ataque.

Las demás también pararon sus peleas. Estaban horrorizadas viendo esa cosa... ¿de veras tenían que luchar contra algo así? Tragaron saliva y observaron fijamente la cosa en forma de libélula que hacía unos instantes había sido Yui. Mio fue la primera en reaccionar y miró fijamente a Ritsu y a Ui, las que habían retrocedido y escondido sus garras.

—¿Ustedes también se convertirán en eso? —preguntó la ninja debatiéndose entre sus deseos de violencia y su instinto de supervivencia.

Las demás se volvieron hacia sus oponentes, asustadas, pero listas para la batalla. Por suerte, Ritsu Kakuseisha negó con la cabeza.

—No tonta, no tienen la menor oportunidad a menos que luchen todas a la vez. Es justo como en los antiguos días, los monstruos contra las guerreras. La pregunta es si están a la altura de las guerreras de nuestro mundo.

Mio ninja tomó sus sai lista para cerrarle la bocota a esa impertinente Ritsu, pero Yui llamó su atención con un ligero golpe en la nuca y se desvaneció en el aire. Mio se volvió hacia donde se había dirigido Yui y vio lo que le llamó la atención a la castaña. Soltando una palabrota, se desvaneció también y tanto ella como Yui aparecieron a tiempo para atrapar en el aire a sus respectivas prometidas, lanzadas por un fuerte golpe de Yui Kakuseisha.

—¿Estás bien? —Quiso saber Mio.

—Sí, es más la humillación —dijo Ritsu incorporándose.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Yui guerrera a Nodoka.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien... maldita cosa... es demasiado fuerte.

—Por eso necesitamos el poder de las seis —dijo Azusa poniéndose frente a ellas en compañía de Mugi.

—Vamos a darles tiempo de recuperarse, pero dense prisa, no sabemos cuánto podamos contener a esta cosa —dijo Mugi con una mandoble en cada mano.

Tanto la samurai como la vengadora encapuchada asintieron. Una vez se aseguraron que estaban bien, Yui y Mio las soltaron y comenzaron a correr para encontrarse frente a frente con la cosa mientras Mugi y Azusa guardaban la defensa. Al verlas acercarse, Yui Kakuseisha estiró sus brazos varios metros contra ellas, un movimiento que antes era casi inofensivo, pero ahora sus manos terminaban en esas garras como de mantis y no iba a terminar bien. Cuando las garras estaban por tocarlas, las guerreras se desvanecieron y reaparecieron corriendo sobre los brazos del monstruo. Hasta llegar al cuerpo, una vez ahí Yui sacó una espada mandoble occidental y Mio su katana y ambas saltaron para golpear con toda su fuerza el rostro del monstruo. La katana de Mio se hizo pedazos al contacto con aquella cubierta de metal que tenía esa cosa. Mientras, Yui había podido saltar un poco más alto y darle al ojo esperando mejores resultados. No fueron muy buenos, el monstruo guiñó el ojo atrapando la hoja de la espada y luego sacudió la cabeza haciendo que Yui cayera. La guerrera legendaria se las arregló para caer sobre sus pies para impulsarse dando un gran salto hacia el rostro de su oponente, destrabó su espada y aterrizó justo sobre la cabeza del monstruo. Probando hacer un ataque diferente, Yui hizo señas a Mugi. La rubia entendió y le lanzó un enorme piedra que había por ahí. La Kakuseisha agitó sus garras como de mantis y la cortó en pedazos, para luego reírse invitando a más desafíos.

Mugi, que no andaba para bromas, tomó otra piedra grande y con ella comenzó a correr hacia la Kakuseisha. Su estilo de combate se basaba en la fuerza bruta y ella era bastante fuerte. Gracias a ello, podía dar enormes zancadas que le daban la oportunidad de correr a gran velocidad cargando enormes pesos. Ritsu era la más rápida de ellas, pero no podía correr con tanto peso sin cansancio.

Finalmente llegó ante la Kakuseisha, así que saltó y estrelló la piedra sobre su cabeza con bastante fuerza, al tiempo que Yui saltaba y corría por la espalda de su otro yo para aterrizar a salvo. Ambas guerreras saltaron fuera del alcance del monstruo en caso la piedra no funcionara... y no funcionó. La Kakuseisha levantó el vuelo y en el aire comenzó a atacarlas con su cola, la que terminaba en una cuchilla, no tan grande como las de las manos pero sí enorme.

Ritsu samurai, ya recuperada, saltó y con toda su furia atacó la cola con su katana. Extrañamente ese ataque fue efectivo y el pedazo de cola recién cortado cayó frente a las atónitas otras Kakuseishas.

—¿Qué diablos? —susurró Ui...

No había tiempo, Yui hizo crecer una cola nueva y atacó con sus cuchillas de las manos. Una vez más Ritsu saltó para cortar y volvió a funcionar. Entre atónita y furiosa, la Kakuseisha hizo crecer más cuchillas y atacó de nuevo, esta vez cambiando de estrategia. Cuando vio que su oponente se acercaba a cortar sus manos, estiró su cola, pero no para cortar sino como un látigo; un látigo que dio de lleno en las manos de Ritsu haciéndola soltar su katana. La samurai gritó de la sorpresa, pero aún así logro arreglárselas para esquivar otro mortal golpe de las gigantescas cuchillas montándose sobre el brazo del monstruo al igual que Mio y Yui hicieron. Comenzó a recorrer el brazo para llegar al cuerpo y bajar por la espalda de la criatura. Bajó a salvo cuando vio la cola dirigirse hacia ella a toda velocidad, saltó hacia un árbol y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama esperando no ser tocada por la cola; tarde se dio cuenta que era una distracción y que en verdad lo que pretendía la criatura era alejarla de su katana para empujarla muy lejos con esa enorme cola. La guerrera gritó de frustración mientras la enorme garra como de mantis descendía sobre ella, pero por suerte Azusa saltó emulándola fuera del ataque de la cosa.

—Senpai, no sea tonta —le regañó Azusa.

—Mi katana es la única oportunidad contra ella —dijo Ritsu entre jadeos. —No sé por qué pero es la única arma que no se ha roto cuando la toca...

—Es verdad, de momento esa es nuestra mayor desventaja, un arma que aguante —gruñó Mugi.

Mio no dijo nada, sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, exasperada.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó Yui. —¿Creamos una distracción mientras Ricchan va por su katana?

—Sería lo mejor —razonó Nodoka.

—¿Ustedes son imbéciles o qué? —preguntó la ninja. —Estamos hablando del Dragón Amarillo. En serio, de Ritsu lo entiendo porque es Ritsu... también perdono a Yui, pero por el amor de dios, Azusa, Mugi y sobre todo Nodoka... ¿acaso son bobas?

Se callaron y se volvieron a ver a la bestia con espadas en mano, todas menos Ritsu. Yui Kakuseisha se agachó hacia ellas con una cálida sonrisa... una sonrisa que a pesar de ser una bestia descomunal y aterradora seguía recordando a las de Yui.

—¿Saben, minna? —dijo la Kakuseisha. —Ustedes son igual de poderosas que las guerreras de los antiguos días. Sólo les falta la habilidad de leer auras yoki, pero por lo demás son muy pero muy fuertes. Su único problema son sus armas, aún recuerdo que ellas usaban unas espadas mucho más fuertes que nuestros cuerpos. Por lo demás son poderosísimas, las felicito.

—Hablando de armas —dijo la samurai con el brazo levantado y la mano extendida, es mejor que te muevas.

—¿Por? —preguntó el monstruo.

No hubo necesidad de responder pues en ese momento la katana de Ritsu zumbó a toda velocidad atravesando su cuerpo. La Kakuseisha rugió del dolor mientras Ritsu atrapaba a su Dragón Amarillo todo manchado de sangre púrpura, pero estaba lista para el combate.

Yui Kakuseisha sanó sus heridas y recomenzó su brutal ataque. Ahora las chicas ya sabían a qué enfrentarse, por lo que les fue mucho más fácil eludir los ataques. Además habían comprendido que la única estrategia posible para vencer a esa cosa era mantenerla entretenida mientras Ritsu se encargaba de la parte ofensiva. La bestia en vez de arremeter con todas, comenzó a mover sus alas creando una poderosa ventisca que hizo que sus enemigas salieran volando sin posibilidad alguna de tocarla, cosa que enfureció a Mio, ésta se desvaneció y quiso atacarla por atrás, pero la Kakuseisha la atrapó a medio camino enroscando su cola alrededor de ella y lanzándola contra sus amigas. Rugiendo fastidiada volvió a levantar el vuelo y una vez más sus brazos elásticos comenzaron a barrer el terreno, sólo que mucho más rápido que antes. Una vez más las guerreras legendarias salieron despedidas hacia todos lados sin posibilidad alguna de esquivar el ataque. Y esta vez el ataque era diez veces más poderoso que los anteriores, parecía que Yui Kakuseisha estaba más que decidida a elminarlas a todas. Girando sus garras como hélices las guerreras legendarias eran apaleadas una y otra vez hasta que quedaron completamente inconscientes. Aunque, una cosa tenían que reconocerle al monstruo: tenía mucho cuidado de no dañar la casa de Mio. Al ver a sus dueñas en peligro, sus animales de transporte se lanzaron contra el rostro de Yui Kakuseisha, todos menos el unicornio de Yui pues éste no podía volar, pero los demás atacaban furiosamente el rostro de la bestia. Yui quería a los animales, no le gustaba lastimarlos, así que una vez más agitó sus alas con toda su fuerza para mandarlos lejos sin lastimarlos demasiado. Cuando éstos cayeron, se hizo un escándalo de rugidos, chillidos y demás cuestiones, un ruido que hizo que las guerreras reaccionaran y buscaran a tientas a sus mascotas y transportes. El dragón de Ritsu se posó junto a ella, que estaba inconciente, y rugió con todas sus fuerzas. El grito del dragón la hizo reaccionar, así que se levantó lista para el combate buscando por todas partes a su oponente. La encontró sentada sobre una roca en su forma humana, se estaba vistiendo.

Ritsu se acercó cuidadosamente a ella, por lo que Yui Kakuseisha estiró su brazo y le dio un manotazo. El efecto no fue tanto como en su última forma, pero más que suficiente para mandarla a volar un par de metros. Ritsu se levantó una vez más y una vez más fue detenida, pero esta vez por su otro yo.

—Basta —ordenó Ritsu Kakuseisha. —Si sigues en ese plan vas a lograr quedar inválida para el resto de tus días.

Ritsu samurai gruñó. Ignorándola, su yo monstruoso le volvió la cabeza a sus amigas. Todas se miraban inconscientes, pero perfectamente bien. Algo sucias y tal vez al día siguiente tendrían uno que otro moretón pero en general estaban perfectamente bien. Únicamente fueron apaleadas. Únicamente.

—Lo último que queremos es hacerles daño a nuestros otros yos —declaró Yui Kakuseisha, ya completamente vestida y abrazando a Ui. —La más mala, esa versión mía que da mucho miedo, nos dijo que las dejáramos en paz a ustedes, que ya habían elegido bando y no teníamos por qué venir a molestar. Pero quisimos probar sus fuerzas y son excelentes. De no ser por sus armas tan débiles, esta hubiera sido la pelea más difícil que hubiera tenido en milenios. Pero sí, las guerreras que había en nuestro mundo tenían armas durísimas. Mucho más que nosotras.

La samurai apretó los dientes.

—Nunca antes había perdido. Tal vez contra Mio o mis amigas, pero jamás una batalla real... ustedes sí que están a otro nivel —dijo Ritsu samurai débilmente.

—Práctica —respondió la Ui Kakuseisha. —En los antiguos días los de nuestra clase fuimos cazados hasta nuestra extinción. Si querías vivir tenías que aprender a defenderte de espadachines. Eso sí, debo aplaudirte: Onee-chan es la más fuerte de nosotras tres, sí que aguantaron.

La samurai se dejó caer, vencida. Su otro yo aprovechó a quitarle su espada y olerla.

—¿Huele algo, Ritsu-san? —preguntó Ui.

—No, es lo más extraño. Esta cosa no es más que acero templado, y aún así pudo penetrar nuestro cuerpo. Extraño en verdad —dijo arrojando la katana a los pies de su dueña. —No la pierdas. A como están las cosas, vamos a volver a vernos y te recomiendo tener un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para vencernos. Quién sabe, tal vez cuando volvamos a encontrarnos tendrás una victoria a tu favor.

Dicho esto, los tres monstruos regresaron hacia la puerta por la que entraron a aquel mundo.

**...**

Los sirvientes de Mio ninja hacían lo mejor que podían para curar sus heridas y las de sus amigas. Sus otros yos se habían refugiado a tiempo y no sufrieron las consecuencias de la tremenda batalla; así que estaban sanos y salvos. Era un alivio, pero no demasiado. Todas las guerreras sabían que por fin se habían encontrado con un enemigo tan poderoso, que fueron vencidas miserablemente. Cada una reaccionó a su manera: Mio estaba furiosa y no veía la hora en que debería volver a enfrentarse con esa Yui; por su parte Yui y Mugi pensaban en qué clase de arma tendrían que usar si querían vencer a esas cosas; y finalmente Azusa, Nodoka y Ritsu, que eran las más sensatas trataban de calmarse antes de pensar en la siguiente estrategia.

Mio adulta era la más preocupada de todas. Mientras su esposa se ocupaba de las niñas, ella evaluaba la situación. De momento las cosas no habían hecho más que empeorar. Eso de los mundos paralelos parecía pasar del país de los sueños al de las pesadillas. Le preocupó desde el principio, cuando fueron echadas de su hogar por las fuerzas militares de Yui-Sama, tuvo un poco de esperanza al conocer a las guerreras legendarias; pero ahora la esperanza se había desvanecido en cuanto las vio así de dañadas según ellas por un monstruo gigante.

Satoshi también estaba preocupado, andando de un lado a otro evaluando la situación mientras veía la pelea en la televisión. Gracias a las superagentes K-On! y sus Spy-Glasses tenían toda la lucha en video desde diferentes ángulos. Haruka y Haruhi, las hijas gemelas de Mio y Ritsu adultas se acercaron tímidamente después que Kobato y Mikan les reclamaran el turno en los videojuegos de Mio ninja. Ambas se quedaron viendo la lucha y al poco rato se les unió Ushio, pues eso era mucho más interesante que estar viendo cómo las hijas de Yui y Azusa perdían una y otra vez en el mismo nivel. Mugi y Sawako adultas reaccionaron rápido y apartaron a las niñas de aquella escena tan violenta.

—Niñas, no tiene edad para ver eso —regañó Mugi muy seria.

—Pero mamis, está interesante —protestó Ushio.

Las mujeres negaron con la cabeza.

—Pero usted no es nuestra mami, no puede decirno qué no ver —dijeron a coro Haruka y Haruhi.

—Pero yo sí y en serio, no tiene edad para ver tanta violencia —dijo Mio adulta levantándose.

—Bueno, pero estaba emocionante. Mami Ritsu acababa de llamar a su espada mágica y seguía dándole su merecido al monstruo —volvieron a protestar las gemelas.

—Aún así —dijo su mami Mio. —Ayúdame un poco Ritsu —dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa.

—Mami Mio tiene razón —dijo la castaña, cerrando el asunto definitivamente.

O eso creyó, pues su yo samurai se levantó de repente.

—Un momento, repitan lo que dijeron niñas —pidió amablemente.

—Que estábamos emocionadas cuando llamaste a tu espada mágica para seguir peleando con el monstruo aquel —dijo Haruka.

—Genial, fue genial —celebró Haruhi.

La guerrera se mordió el labio gracias a la revelación.

—¡Magia! Eso es, por eso mi katana podía penetrar su cuerpo, porque es mágica! —celebró la guerrera.

Las demás guerreras legendarias también se levantaron comprendiendo lo que había dicho la samurai.

—Eso quiere decir...

—Que vienen de un mundo donde no existe la magia —razonó Nodoka. —Digo; según Ritsu, ellas dijeron que las armas de sus guerreras eran durísimas. El que pudieran ser cortadas era cosa de ingeniería, no de magia.

—Entonces la magia es la clave para darle su merecido a aquellas cosas —dijo Satoshi levantándose. —Todo lo que tengo que hacer es viajar a universos mágicos y pedir ayuda allá.

—¿Piensas ir sólo, imbécil? —le preguntó Ritsu samurai. —Yo también voy.

—Estás herida —dijo su yo espía. —Digo; tal vez voy yo en vez de ti y...

—Si quieres ir vamos juntas —dijo la guerrera. —Pero los monstruos al menos son consideradas y nos dejaron en condiciones de seguir luchando. Nuestra paliza no va a pasar de un par de moretones, y claro suficiente rencor para darles más pelea cuando nos volvamos a ver.

Mio ninja se apareció por detrás.

—Vaya, por eso no pude elegir a nadie más para que sea mi esposa, eres poderosa y siempre estás dispuesta a darle palizas a quien lo merece. Me gusta, me gusta. Muy bien, vamos a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra my love...

Satoshi apretó la llave que le dio Ritsu miko.

—Ojalá pudiéramos cubrir más terreno... esperaría que...

La llave se soltó de su mano y brilló con fuerza. Luego se dividió en tres llaves diferentes. Una aterrizó en las manos de Ritsu samurai, otra volvió a Satoshi y la otra en manos de la superagente Mugi.

—Es como si la llave quisiera que cumplamos nuestros objetivos —dijo Satoshi. —Entonces nos dividiremos. Yo iré por aquí —dijo señalando una puerta y avanzando.

—Nosotras por aquí —dijo Mio ninja jalando a su Ritsu a otra puerta.

—Y bueno, creo que yo me voy por aquí —dijo Mugi espía con dulzura.

Las demás guerreras legendarias se levantaron también pero Mio negó con la cabeza.

—Necesitamos peleadoras poderosas en caso vuelvan a atacarnos. No queremos que nuestras invitadas caigan en la garras de la tal Cabeza-Hueca-Sama.

Asintieron y volvieron a sentarse. Al final atravesaron las puertas con la ligera esperanza que pudieran hallar la solución a todo aquello del otro lado.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros, el final de otro cap. Espero les guste y bueno, antes que nada quiero aclarar que en el universo de Claymore (de donde son originarios los monstruos Kakuseisha) no existe la magia, así que me tomé la libertad de hacerla la debilidad de las malas. Y bueno, en el próximo cap haré una pequeña revelación así que atentos. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Acto 12

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS  
****Acto 12: Guerrera vs. Guerrera y las intenciones de Yui-Sama**

_**Dimensión desconocida; palacio de la Señora Akiyama:**_

Mio abrió la puerta con cautela y miró a todos lados lista para cualquier cosa. No había nadie, así que salió adelante aunque aún estaba alerta. Ritsu la siguió y con cuidado cerró la puerta detrás de ellas, no sin antes comprobar que la llave seguía colgada de su cuello; pues sin esa llave, no podrían volver a su mundo. Así, las dos guerreras legendarias se adelantaron a aquel palacio desconocido; al estilo japonés antiguo; muy parecido al de la propia Mio. Miraron a todas partes y finalmente Ritsu sonrió levantando una ceja.

—¿Ya te fijaste? Este lugar es igualito a tu saloncito de té.

—Sólo faltan las instalaciones eléctricas —respondió Mio fijándose bien. —Pero mejor avancemos, a lo mejor tenemos un encuentro que vale la pena. Desde la paliza que nos dieron esas cosas de cuatro metros de altura me urge una victoria.

Ritsu asintió en silencio y comenzó a caminar detrás de Mio pensando en qué clase de reacción tendrían sus otros yos. Cuando salieron se encontraron con enormes pasillos, todos al estilo japonés antiguo; eso era hasta cierto punto igual al palacio de Mio, pero entonces se toparon con varias personas que parecían tener pinta de sirvientes... vestidas con ropas de la era Edo. Las dos guerreras se pusieron en alerta al verlos, pero éstos sólo se inclinaron respetosamente diciendo:

—Muy buenos días, Señora Akiyama, Señora Tainaka. Es un bello día, ¿no?

—Bastante —se las arregló para balbucear Ritsu.

Los sirvientes se levantaron y se movieron silenciosamente, pero más de alguno se les quedó viendo fijamente al notar sus ropas. Ritsu torció el gesto al entender que destacaban demasiado. Mientras que aquellas personas iban vestidas con ropas de la era Edo, ellas iban con su uniforme escolar.

—Mio, mejor nos cambiamos —observó Ritsu. —Digo; lo que más encaja aquí son nuestras armas y no creo que llevarlas en la mano ayude mucho.

—Tienes razón —concedió Mio ninja. —Pero no creo que a nuestros otros yos quieran prestarnos algo de ropa; es más, no creo que nos quieran aquí.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque ahí estamos y no parecemos nada contentas —respondió Mio ninja mirando fijamente a sus otros yos de aquel mundo.

Ritsu también se volvió.

Tenían más o menos su misma edad, pero iban vestidas con antiguos y lujosísimos kimonos, los mismos que usaban los emperadores y grandes señores en la era Edo. Ritsu de aquel mundo se adelantó con un ademán protector con su Mio, pero ésta también se adelantó como diciendo que no necesitaban protección. Ambos pares se miraron fijamente, pero pronto miraron con detenimiento sus armas. Especialmente la Mio de aquella dimensión que parecía fascinada por las katanas que sus otros yos llevaban en la espalda.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó finalmente la Mio de aquella dimensión mirando fijamente a los ojos de su otro yo. Era algo extraño, los ojos de Mio ninja no mostraban otra cosa que el deseo de lucha; y pronto esa extraña versión ninja de ella misma dibujó una malévola sonrisa en su rostro; y aún así la señora Akiyama no se dejó intimidar. —Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez: ¿quiénes son ustedes para venir a irrumpir al hogar de la Señora Akiyama vestidas con esas extrañas ropas y viéndose igual a nosotras?

—Pídelo más amablemente y te responderé —dijo Mio ninja con una voz que invitaba al desafío.

La Mio de aquella dimensión no era tonta, sabía que podía ser una trampa, así que a una señal silenciosa suya, sus soldados se acercaron listos para apresar a las intrusas. Mientras tanto, ambas Ritsus se miraban, la ninja vigilando todos los movimientos de la samurai; mientras que la otra trataba de mostrarse calmada, como pacifista.

—Por favor, —pidió Ritsu samurai, esto no tiene que ponerse mal.

—Pero ya se puso mal —dijo el capitán de los soldados de la Señora Akiyama con las katanas listas para el combate.

Ritsu samurai, soltó una palabrota; en cuanto a su novia... decidió desvanecerse. Tanto Ritsu como Mio de aquella dimensión corrieron listas para el combate, aunque fue tarde para los soldados. Antes que dieran dos pasos, éstos ya estaban en el suelo completamente inmóviles mientras Mio ninja jugaba con su katana. Ritsu ninja arrojó varios cuchillos arrojadizos contra sus oponentes, cuchillos que su otro yo neutralizó con un magistral movimiento de katana. Mientras, la Señora Akiyama creó seis clones y se lanzó contra su otro yo cortándole toda vía posible de escape. Su otro yo saltó creando suficientes clones para mantener ocupados a los de su oponente. La ninja Mio y su otro yo comenzaron a luchar katana contra katana; demostrando que ambas tenían una habilidad muy pareja. Finalmente Mio ninja perdió su katana ante un violento golpe de su enemiga, por lo que ésta decidió hacer un triple giro para atrás esperando aumentar la distancia entre ella y su yo samuari. Mio samurai se arrojó con la katana sostenida por ambas manos y atacó con un poderoso golpe a su otro yo. Mio ninja levantó la mano y aprisionó la hoja de su oponente entre su dedo índice y su dedo medio. La samurai quiso mover su katana, pero la fuerza de su oponente era demasiada. Finalmente sintió un movimiento rápido y vio horrorizada cómo su katana se deslizaba de sus dedos, daba una vuelta en el aire y la otra la atrapaba con relativa facilidad. La Señora Akiyama retrocedió. Su otro yo le pateó su propia katana con su pie.

—Vamos, demuéstrame lo que tienes, otro yo —exigió Mio ninja.

Su otro yo tomó la katana completamente enfurecida por la actitud de su enemiga. Entonces mostró sus clones. Todos ellos tenían formas demoníacas con enormes alas, garras especializadas para cortar, colmillos, horribles rostros; la propia Mio sufrió una transformación convirtiéndose en un ser oscuro y calmado a la vez.

—Muérete —le dijo a su otro yo.

Su otro yo sacó sus espadas sai en una fracción de segundo y cortó su propio saco, su blusa y las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Mostró sus hermosos pechos pero también algo más: una cadena fuertemente ceñida alrededor de su cuerpo, con un contrapeso en un extremo y una enorme hoz en el otro. Los clones/demonio de su otro yo se lanzaron contra ella, entonces Mio comenzó a girar su kusarigama. Los clones/demonio salieron despedidos hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del ataque. Cuando los clones/demonio se levantaron, ella ya había creado sus propios clones: cada uno de ellos armado de diferente forma: bastón bo, shurikens, kunais, las sai, la katana, gamas, tessens, nun-chacos, etc. Un clon por cada uno de La Señora Akiyama. La propia Señora Akiyama retrocedió, pero no por miedo sino prudencia. Una vez más comenzó la lucha, mostrando una habilidad increíble y pareja por ambas partes.

Mientras, Ritsu ninja y samurai también tenían una lucha bastante pareja y difícil. Ritsu ninja decidió desvanecerse, pues era evidente que mientras estuviera visible, la otra no dejaría de atacarla. Funcionó, una vez invisible, la otra cesó sus ataques. Se acercó por un costado... cuando fue detenida por una patada con efecto de giro, que impactó de lleno en su rostro. Ritsu ninja fue despedida contra una pared por el impacto, pero una vez ahí se las arregló para que cayera sobre sus piernas y así logró impulsarse hacia delante, creando sus propios clones. Ritsu samurai no podía hacer clones, así que corrió hacia delante, desapareciendo en ese mismo instante; más no era invisible, sino que se movía tan rápido que los ojos no podían enfocarla. Los clones de su otro yo hacían diferentes acrobacias en el aire para que no descubriera a la original; aunque no funcionó, pues la original sintió un tremendo puñetazo en la boca del estómago, que hizo que se elevara hacia arriba y chocara contra el techo. La sorpresa fue tal, que todos los clones se desvanecieron en ese instante. Cuando cayó, su otro yo ya tenía lista su katana esperando más. Ritsu ninja sacó sus tessen o abanicos de hierro, no le agradaba usarlos porque los consideraba demasiado femeninos, pero esta vez podrían funcionar. Con un abanico en cada mano giró como trompo contra su otro yo. La samurai la bloqueó con su katana, pero entonces sintió cómo la agarraban de la muñeca y se la torcieron con mucha fuerza, haciéndola soltar su arma. Ritsu ninja aprovechó, tomó la katana y la arrojó al jardín... donde cayó dentro de un pozo. La samurai no se preocupó, sino levantó sus manos en pose defensiva lista para el próximo movimiento. Ritsu ninja se volvió a hacer invisible, y arrojó kunais desde diferentes direcciones. Ritsu samurai se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana y atrapó todos los kunais... con los dientes. Los escupió y se los arrojó de vuelta a su oponente, que casi no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa, pero se cubrió a tiempo con sus tessen. Ambas dieron un salto hacia atrás, listas para el siguiente movimiento. Ritsu ninja cambió de estrategia y una vez más hizo cientos de clones, pero al igual que los de Mio ninja, cada uno armado con algo diferente. Todas se arrojaron contra su yo samurai, que una vez más echó mano de su velocidad y esquivó todos los ataques de una forma magistral. Finalmente encontró a una clon armada con una espada de kendo. Funcionaba, la desarmó de varios golpes de karate especiales y una vez con la espada de bambú en mano, comenzó a moverse a máxima velocidad haciendo diferentes cortes (o golpes tratándose de una espada de entrenamiento). La ninja no entendía qué pasaba... hasta que observó con horror cómo todos sus clones se desvanecieron... y que la katana de bambú se convertía en astillas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó la ninja con un hilo de voz.

—Se llama Barredora de Clones. En serio, no tienes oportunidad contra mí: soy una exterminadora de ninjas. Por cada ridículo movimiento que tengas, yo tengo como tres contramovimientos. En mi mundo, hasta Kakifly gran maestro de los ninjas se la piensa dos vences antes de enfrentarse al poder de los Tainaka.

Su otro yo vaciló unos momentos.

—¿Tainaka? Pero yo soy Tainaka. Y... ¿cómo que en tu mundo?

Ritsu samurai iba a responder, pero algo llamó su atención: los guardias, previamente apaleados por Mio, se levantaron entre confusos y adoloridos.

—Ittei... oye, ¿sabes cómo llegamos aquí? —preguntó uno.

—No, oye, ¿por qué tenemos puestas las armaduras? Estábamos jugando Mah-Jong y...

—Sí, sí... oye mejor nos vamos, parecemos borrachos y no querrán que la Señora nos mire en este estado.

—Sí, tienes razón... a lo mejor tomamos demasiado... hasta me duele la cabeza.

Así, todos se levantaron sobándose la cabeza y cojeando; aunque en general estaban bien.

—Se recuperarán en una media hora —dijo Mio ninja cesando su ataque cuando su otro yo lo cesó también, a causa de la sorpresa. —Fueron ataques aturdidores, nada del otro mundo.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos explican qué diablos? —pidió la Señora Akiyama recobrando la compostura.

Así, Ritsu samurai ya calmada descolgó la llave de su cuello y se las mostró a sus otros yos.

—Suena muy difícil de creer, pero... ¿creen en otros mundos?

—¿Hablas de la otra vida? —preguntó la Señora Akiyama.

—No, yo digo realidades alternativas. Cómo te explico —Ritsu samurai se puso pensativa. —Digamos que un día vienes y tomas la decisión de levantarte. Aquí la realidad se divide en dos y en una realidad te levantaste y en otra no.

Las dos guerreras de aquella dimensión asintieron, entendiendo a medias.

—Ahora, imagina que eso se aplica a todas las personas del mundo —continuó la samurai. —Existen infinitas realidades diferentes, a eso me refiero con otros mundos.

—Hasta aquí te sigo —dijo la Señora Akiyama.

—Muy bien, esta llave —dio la samurai levantándola. —Sirve para viajar a otros mundos. Nosotras somos sus otros yos. Íbamos a explicarles, pero mandaste esos soldados y bueno; Mio adora la violencia, le diste la excusa para medir sus fuerzas.

Las dos amantes de aquella dimensión se miraron.

—¿Entonces en tu mundo yo soy una plebeya que practica ninjutsu? —le preguntó Mio, la Señora Akiyama, a su otro yo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Yo soy una shogún, al igual que Ritsu. Pero además de shogún, soy la alumna favorita de Kakifly, gran maestro de los ninjas... y una de cinco guerreras legendarias.

—Estamos aquí porque existe un gran peligro que amenaza a todos los mundos —dijo Ritsu samurai. —Y, bueno, no es de origen físico sino místico. Si vinimos hasta aquí fue para pedirnos ayuda.

La Señora Akiyama y Ritsu ninja se miraron una vez más. Finalmente la Señora Akiyama algo pensativa les dio la espalda a sus otros yos.

—Si es algo místico, tal vez necesitemos la ayuda de alguien más. Síganme.

Dicho esto, la joven aceleró. Ritsu ninja, sabiendo a donde iba, comenzó a correr tras ella; Ritsu samurai aceleró e igualó a la Señora Akiyama en velocidad. Como exterminadora de ninjas, tenía que ser mucho más veloz que sus oponentes, así pues no había nadie más rápido que los miembros de los Tainaka. Mio ninja se tomó su tiempo para volver a ceñirse el kusarigama y cubrirse con otro juego de vendas... antes de acelerar siguiendo el rastro de sus otros yos. Así, salieron de la ciudadela y poco a poco se adentraron en el bosque que rodeaba la montaña. Llegaron a una gran cascada, que saltaron para encontrarse dentro de una enorme cueva... donde las esperaba una anciana de al menos cien años, pero de aspecto imponente. Mio y Ritsu de aquella dimensión se inclinaron ante ella... la anciana las saludó cordialmente y les iba a preguntar qué deseaban, cuando entraron detrás sus otros yos. A la Señora de la Montaña se le escapó un grito de sorpresa, en todos sus siglos no había visto nada igual. Como ser místico sabía que esas extrañas eran las chicas que ya conocía, pero a la vez no. Al leer la duda en sus ojos, una vez más las visitantes contaron su historia de los otros mundos y de la llave. La anciana pidió ver la llave. Ritsu samurai la entregó con recelo, pero lo hizo. La anciana la sopesó y movió la cabeza mostrando su sorpresa.

—Es un objeto muy poderoso el que tienes aquí, siento la Bendición del Dios único... o Iluminado. Es increíble, ¿cómo es que tienen algo así ustedes? Ni siquiera a seres místicos como nosotros se nos permite viajar a través de los mundos, es demasiado peligroso.

—Existe un gran peligro —dijo Mio ninja. —¿Le suena el Hermano del Dios único?

La anciana hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Hermano? ¿De qué habla? —preguntó la Señora Akiyama.

—Del único Ser que es considerado el igual del Dios único —dijo la anciana. —Lo conocen por muchos nombres: Belial, Lucifer, El Diablo... La Fuente de todo el Mal. Es un ser impredecible y peligroso. Ahora entiendo lo de la llave, pero no entiendo por qué precisamente tienen que ser Mio y Ritsu las que salven el día —dijo la anciana.

—No sólo nosotras y nuestros otros yos —dijo Mio ninja. —También las Yui Hirasawa, las Tsumugis Kotubuki —la Señora Akiyama hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de aquel nombre. —Algunas veces Sawako Yamanaka y Azusa Nakano. Todas nosotras.

—¿Entonces en todos los mundos somos guerreras? —preguntó Ritsu ninja levantando una ceja.

—No, en algunos no somos más que mamás... otros maestras, niñas de escuela, etc. —Respondió su yo samurai. —Tenemos que ser nosotras las que detengamos todo esto porque...

—Nosotras mismas somos el enemigo —dijo la Señora Akiyama adivinando. –Ya entiendo, si en algunos mundos peleamos del lado del bien, en otros somos las malas del cuento.

Las visitantes asintieron.

—Eres inteligente y astuta Mio —dijo la anciana. —Sí, ese horrible Ser nunca actúa por sí solo. Así que es su deber vencer a sus versiones oscuras. Mio, Ritsu, tal vez sea un momento complicado para ustedes, pero debo de aconsejarles que se unan a sus otros yos. Es muy probable que la oscuridad se muestre atractiva y caigan en la tentación. Pero es sólo un consejo, ahora váyanse. Presiento que la oscuridad está cerca.

Las dos aludidas asintieron y salieron de la cueva en compañía de sus otros yos. Todo este asunto se ponía más y más interesante.

—Así que ahora somos aliadas, ¿no? —dijo la Señora Akiyama. —Muy bien, lo más prudente será seguir el consejo de la Señora de la Montaña. Ahora, lo siento por esa batalla, creo que perdiste tu katana, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Ritsu samurai. —Siéntete libre de escoger cualquiera de las mías para reponerla.

Ritsu samurai negó con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —dijo mientras estiraba su brazo con la mano extendida.

Un zumbido se escuchó en el aire y el Dragón Amarillo llegó directamente a la mano de su dueña.

—El Dragón Amarillo siempre acude a mi llamado —dijo Ritsu samurai colocándose su katana en la espalda.

—¿Por qué no tenemos katanas así? —preguntó Ritsu ninja con una risita.

—Concentrémonos en lo importante: si vamos a seguir el consejo de la Señora de la Montaña, aún necesitamos a Yui y Azusa —dijo la Señora Akiyama. —Llegaremos rápido si cada una va a máxima velocidad. Síganme! —dijo antes de acelerar.

Una vez más su novia y sus otros yos comenzaron a seguirla y una vez más Ritsu samurai tomó la ventaja. Llegaron a la ciudadela que rodeaba el palacio de Azusa. Estaban a punto de llegar cuando se toparon con la propia Azusa, la que andaba por ahí en su forma Yamaneko; una forma felina concedida por el ente de la montaña que le permitía ayudar en más de un sentido a sus amigas.

—Azusa! —la llamó la Señora Akiyama.

La aludida se volvió sorprendida.

—¿Mio? ¿Ritsu? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Luego se fijó en sus dobles. —¿Y ellas quiénes son? ¿Por qué lucen idénticas y visten... tan raro?

—Te explicaremos, pero tiene que ser junto a Yui —dijo la Señora Akiyama. —¿Está en casa?

—Sí —respondió Azusa. —Me vine a dar una vuelta para despejar mi mente y ella se quedó en casa, ¿pasa algo?

—Me temo que sí, mejor vamos rápido —dijo la Señora Akiyama.

Así, juntas se encaminaron hacia el palacio de Azusa. Los sirvientes, como verdaderos profesionales, no les dijeron nada a las visitantes o a sus dobles, pero uno de ellos se le acercó a Azusa.

—Señorita Nakano, creía que ya estaba en casa. La señorita Hirasawa pidió servicio de té para dos y...

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Azusa confundida.

—En el saloncito de té, por supuesto.

—Bien, vamos!

Corrieron hacia el salón del té; las cinco como siempre mejor comenzaron a usar toda su velocidad de guerreras presintiendo el peligro, finalmente llegaron. Era una estancia grande y cómoda para hasta diez invitados, todo para hacer una estupenda ceremonia de té. Era cierto que Yui siempre pedía doble ración de dulces a la hora de la ceremonia del té, pero era raro que pidiera el servicio completo doble también... además nunca tomaba el té sin Azusa, así que muy confundidas abrieron la puerta. La inocente castaña miró un momento a las invitadas y luego se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Azusa. Corrió a abrazarla.

—Oh, Azu-Nyan, tienes que conocerla, es maravillosa! Ella ha venido de un mundo diferente y viene a invitarnos a todas, a ti, a mí, a Mio-chan y Ricchan a su mundo... es tan genial, CONÓCELA, CONÓCELA!

—Suéltame Yui! —pidió Azusa incómoda. —¿A quién me quieres presen...?

Se quedó con la frase a medias cuando la otra se levantó. Era el retrato vivo de Yui, pero un poco más grande, tendría unos veinticuatro años talvez. Iba con un vestido blanco con falda con volantes color negro, medias a rayas negras y blancas, y un prendedor en forma de flor púrpura. La mujer se inclinó respetuosamente. Azusa no sabía por qué, pero ella le causaba escalofríos en cierto sentido. Mio samurai y Ritsu ninja la miraron fijamente con mucha cautela. Por la sensación extraña que se extendía alrededor de ella era más que obvio que ella era una de las enemigas.

—Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Hirasawa Yui-Sama, o si prefieren La Dueña y Señora.

—¿Dueña y Señora? —preguntó la Señora Akiyama con cautela.

La versión oscura de Yui asintió.

—Verás, existe más de un mundo y con esta llave —sacó de su bolsillo una llave igual a la de las otras visitantes, sólo que ésta irradiaba una inquietante Luz Negra. —Con esta llave puedes visitar todos los mundos que se te antoje. En donde yo vengo, yo gobierno el mundo entero.

Mio, Azusa y Ritsu tragaron saliva. Esta mujer en serio que daba miedo. Por su parte Yui no captaba la oscuridad de su otro yo, por lo que sólo se volvió a ella con ojos suplicantes:

—Dime Yui-chan, ¿en serio me puedes dar a probar postres que nunca he conocido ni conoceré? Porque amo los dulces y...

Yui-Sama asintió con media sonrisa.

—¿Ves esa puerta? —dijo ella señalando una puerta abierta que se suponía conducía a otro pasillo, pero ahora se miraba algo diferente, aunque no se podía definir qué. —Recuerda que por ahí vine, ve y pídele a mis fieles Nyans que te lleven a mi despensa. Ahí tienes toda el azúcar que puedas comer... en compañía de otras Yui-chans que han venido a visitarme.

—Hái! —dijo esa Yui despreocupadamente y fue corriendo hacia allá.

Mio samurai quiso detenerla, pero algo en el aura de esa versión de Yui, su lado siniestro, impedía moverse. A lo largo de su vida había visto la maldad en todas sus formas menos la maldad pura. Esa era algo nuevo y aterrador. Azusa no pudo más y fue tras su Yui, no podía dejarla, no podía. Yui-Sama se rió con ternura. Notaron que en el cuarto había alguien más: Mugi. Al igual que esta Yui tenía un tipo de ropa que nunca habían visto: un vestido mitad negro y la otra mitad rayas blancas y negras, medias verde menta y guantes de tela negros. Ella se adelantó, pudieron comprobar que estaba pendiente de todo lo que quería su Yui.

—Es un honor conocerte, Señora Akiyama, gobernante de estas tierras y todo eso —dijo Yui volviéndose a Mio samurai, la que a pesar de todo resistía la mirada de esa tipa. —Bueno, ¿qué dices de mi oferta? Ven a visitarme a mi palacio en mi mundo, ¿no te llama la atención? Aquí están atrapadas en la era Edo, yo te mostraré las ventajas del siglo XX.

Ritsu samurai y Mio ninja se adelantaron, pronto el rostro de Yui-Sama cambió de expectante a... decepcionada. Así no más.

—Ya veo, parece que las aliadas de Tainaka-kun ya te hablaron de mí —dijo finalmente. —En fin, al menos lo intenté.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó Mio samurai por fin. —No vas a convencerme que tú eres la buena, no después que la Señora de la Montaña...

—Yo soy la villana y estoy feliz siéndolo —respondió Yui-Sama. —Mira, no hay trucos Mio-chan. Yo soy la mala y lo admito, pero también te prometo que no te haré nada malo a ti y a los tuyos. Únicamente te pido, que compartamos un tiempo en mi mundo. El Mundo Yuri.

—Deja de hablarle de Mio-chan —exigió Ritsu. —Ella es la señora de estas tierras, tu superior.

—Y yo la dueña del mundo entero —dijo Yui-Sama divertida ante la intromisión de Ritsu ninja clavándole su mirada. La ninja se estremeció al sentir esos ojos de dulce mirar, pero llenos de maldad. — Y claro, ella será la princesa heredera... pero yo conquisté el mundo con mis fuerzas militares. Y hablando de fuerzas militares, eso es a lo que quería llegar, ningún ejército de tu mundo podrá resistirlas: imagínate, armas que jamás han visto porque estamos siglos adelantados en este mundo.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —dijo la Señora Akiyama.

Yui-Sama negó con la cabeza.

—No, te los ofrezco de todo corazón. Imagínate: tú que tienes problemas con Mugi-chan de pronto tienes todo ese poder en tus manos. Sus ejércitos no resistirán.

Mugi de mundo yuri se adelantó para hablar.

—Imagínate Mio-chan: estoy yo con mi cara de mala y mi traje de guerrera, cuando de pronto veo ametralladoras, tanques, aviones, pistolas y demás. Un poder demasiado grande como para resistirlo con caballitos, espadas y flechas. No me gusta mucho la idea pero barrerás con todo mi ejército en minutos.

—¿A cambio de qué? —preguntó Mio ninja sin entender. —Todo lo que dicen es que quieren que las vayan a visitar, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Qué planeas Yui?

Yui-Sama sonrió.

—Piensa un poco Mio-chan ninja: yo no soy su problema, yo ya tengo todo el poder que quiero... pero un día aparece una Mio-chan demonio que me dice que puede abrirme las puertas a otros universos. No soy muy inteligente, pero supe que no iba a irse sin que le diera gusto. Acepté viajar a otros universos pero no a conquistarlos como ustedes creen, únicamente quiero conocer a mis otros yos y de paso, tratar de averiguar qué es lo que quiere la Mio-chan endemoniada endiademada. Y mientras espero, tengo un nuevo proyecto: la maldad pura.

—¿Disculpa?

Yui tomó aire para comenzar mientras todas las presentes la miraban fijamente, sin poder entender. Incluso su Mugi esperaba esa revelación para poder hacer algo para ayudar a su Yui-Sama.

—La maldad pura es algo que vive en todos nosotros, pero la mayoría la esconden porque tienen miedo. No digan que no, porque todos somos así.

Silencio.

—Bien, pero es algo muy personal —continuó Yui-Sama. —Es algo que vive en todos pero cada uno debe despertarla por su lado. ¿Ya entienden? Sólo Mio-chan puede hacer malvada a Mio-chan y sólo Ricchan puede hacer malvada a Ricchan... y sólo Yui-chan puede hacer malvada a Yui-chan.

Silencio, sólo silencio mientras comprendían lo que planeaba esa loca. ¿Era en serio? Esa tipa estaba realmente torcida, no podía ser...

—Bueno, y si las llamó a todas a mi mundo es porque si me conozco bien, a Yui-chan le encanta estar cerca de sus amigas, pero a quien realmente quiero es a las Yui-chans y a sus Azu-Nyans. Las demás pueden no venir, si no quieren —dijo Yui caminando tranquilamente a la puerta.

Mio, la Señora Akiyama no aguantó más y se lanzó contra Yui-Sama con katana en mano. Algo la agarró por detrás. Cuando se volvieron era una versión de Ritsu... con ojos de inhumano color dorado y la habilidad de estirar sus brazos como si fueran de goma y enroscarse alrededor de la Señora Akiyama, que luchaba por zafarse del brazo de la Kakuseisha. Las guerreras legendarias detuvieron a Ritsu ninja antes que hiciera un movimiento, pues sabían que aún armadas con el dragón amarillo y las habilidades de sus otros yos, la Kakuseisha aún tenía la ventaja.

Antes de cerrar la puerta que dividía los mundos, Yui-Sama se asomó y les sonrió a las chicas.

—No se preocupen ya tengo a quien quería, así que voy a cumplir mi parte: les voy a mandar a mi ejército para que Mio-chan barra a sus enemigos, pero no hasta que les regrese a su Yui-chan convertida en una Yui-Sama. De momento, sigan mi consejo y busquen qué quiere la Mio-chan endemoniada endiademada, creo que eso es lo mejor.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros, jóvenes y jóvenas, les presento el más reciente cap de Mundos Cruzados. Una vez más he de quitarme el sombrero antes Shiro Kuroneko, Shiro sensei, por prestarme su mundo. Espero no haberlo decepcionado con los sucesos en la dimensión de Las 4 Estaciones y bueno, al fin se ha revelado el plan de Hirasawa Yui-Sama. Sin más les digo.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**(Por cierto, en la pelea de antes las chicas claro que usaron todo su poder, pero los Kakuseisha son demasiado fuertes y rápidos, incluso para las cazadoras de monstruos Clamore)**


	14. Actp 13

**MUNDOS CRUZADOS**  
**Acto 13: Llaves**

_Los hijos de HTT fueron transportados al pasado junto a sus madres más jóvenes y a otras versiones de ellas de otra dimensión esperando luchar juntas contra un gran peligro, ¿pero de cual peligro hablaban? Mientras tanto Mugi espía, utilizando la llave de Luz Blanca viaja a otras dimensiones esperando hallar fuerzas para fortalecer al Bien._

**_Dimensión desconocida; bosques aledaños a la casa del Joker:_**

La Oscura Mio caminaba por los grandes bosques con una malévola sonrisa. Su Señor le había mostrado contra quién se encontraría y le emocionaba sádicamente la idea de encontrarse con alguien así. Si había alguien lo suficientemente arrogante para enfrentarse a seres como ella, sería esa tipa. Finalmente llegó a su destino: una casa en medio de los bosques.

Lista para el enfrentamiento, la demonio tocó la puerta. Le abrió su otro yo: Mio de aquella dimensión. Una joven que por azares del destino se había casado con una maga muy poderosa que tomó la identidad del Joker.

Fue extraño en verdad, se habían conocido cuando eran niñas, pero Mio terminó por olvidar a aquel poderoso ente. Por lo tanto, el Joker regresó varios años después lista para ser recordada por Mio; y para lograrlo, utilizó unas cartas encantadas ofreciéndoselas a Mio para que las escogiera:

La de la muerte, que podría matarla.

La del Corazón; al tomar aquella carta, Mio no sentiría nada.

La de la lujuria; amaría todo y a todos sin poder controlarse.

La de odio; que provocaría ser odiada por todos, incluso por su mejor amiga.

Finalmente escogió el corazón. Ritsu, el Joker, robó su corazón y se convirtió en una muñeca humana. Pero el amor que el Joker sentía por su respectiva Mio fue más poderoso que su deseo por ser recordada y le devolvió el corazón. Finalmente Mio se convirtió en la esposa del Joker; la maga Ritstu Tainaka. Una de las más poderosas que jamás vivió.

La Oscura Mio siguió su camino hasta divisar la casa. El Joker sintió una presencia amenazante, así que salió lista para enfrentarla. Disimulando su sonrisa, la Oscura Mio se detuvo a medio sendero que llevaba a la casa para enfrentar al Joker.

Ritsu, el Joker, iba vestida de pantalones blancos, botas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad del pantalón, una chaqueta negra sin mangas y un sombrero negro. La Mio de aquella dimensión también salió para ver qué sucedía. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a su otro yo, pero se dominó. Ritsu el Joker, ya lista, preguntó:

—¿Me acompañas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para jugar.

—¿Jugar?

—Exacto — dijo Ritsu Joker desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de la Oscura Mio. — Escoge una carta.

Al decirlo, varias cartas se materializaron alrededor de la visitante, que las miraba como expectante.

—Ahora te diré qué va a pasarte según cual carta escojas. Si escoges...

La Oscura Mio tomó una carta, la del corazón, y se la enseñó al Joker. La carta se hizo cenizas. El Joker retrocedió y la Oscura Mio fue la que se desapareció, pero para aparecer dentro de la sombra del Joker. Ritsu quiso usar su magia para defenderse, pero no funcionaba. Finalmente la Oscura Mio se materializó a tres pasos de ella con una mirada llena de maldad.

—Sabes algo de magia mortal, eso significa que sabes que es imposible para los mortales tocarnos a nosotros los demonios. Vamos, te reto a que hagas algo más.

Ritsu el Joker no retrocedió ni avanzó, se limitó a arreglarse el antifaz y mirar fijamente a la Oscura Mio.

—En ese caso, tampoco te debo temer. Ustedes no pueden tocar a los mortales, o al menos no directamente. ¿Qué es lo que quieres y por qué luces igual a Mio?

La Oscura Mio se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no luzco igual a Mio; soy Mio. Mio de la otra dimensión. ¿Y qué quiero? Quiero que me ayudes a derrotarme.

Dicho esto apareció una llave de Luz Negra sobre la mano del Joker.

—Hirasawa está actuando como una imbécil, pero en realidad lo hace porque no confía en mí y no la culpo. Lo que quiero es que te unas a las fuerzas de la Luz, las cuales necesitan Magia para derrotar a las poderosas fuerzas que Hirasawa ha juntado. Esta llave te llevará con nuestros otros yos "buenos" que luchan contra nuestros otros yos "malos". A diferencia de otras llaves, ésta es sólo un viaje de ida y vuelta entre sus mundos. Úsala.

—¿O qué? — preguntó Ritsu el Joker, desafiante hasta el final.

—O no — respondió la visitante encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo me largo.

Dicho esto, la Oscura Mio desapareció entre las sombras con una macabra sonrisa.

A todo aquello, la Mio de aquella dimensión no había movido ni un músculo hasta que su otro yo se fuera, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de odio, la misma que le dedicaba a sus otros yos que alcanzaron la felicidad con Ritsu.

—Ritsu, Ritsu ¿qué harás?

El joker miró fijamente su llave.

—Creo que probaré mi suerte.

—¿Te volviste loca? — preguntó Mio recordando la siniestra mirada de su otro yo.

—Tengo curiosidad. Además soy una gran maga, si algo me pasa, mi magia será lo suficientemente poderosa para dejarme escapar. Tú quédate aquí, no sé con lo que nos encontraremos allá.

—Iré a donde tú vayas, Ritsu — dijo aquella Mio firmemente.

El Joker no discutió más y usó su llave en la puerta más cercana.

**_Dimensión el aniversario de HTT; casa de playa de los Kotobuki._**

En el suelo, el joven Hirasawa Nakuro murmuraba cosas para sí tratando de hallar los diálogos adecuados para el manga que escribía junto a Sawagi. El rubio estaba junto a él haciendo bocetos en una libreta suya. Sus amigas Mitsu y Yumi junto con sus madres (tanto las futuras como las versiones Halloween) discutían sobre qué iría a suceder de ahí en adelante. Pero para los jóvenes la solución era sencilla: sentarse a esperar. La estrella vino y los mandó al pasado sin avisar, al igual que la aparición de sus madres versión Halloween; así que lo más natural era esperar.

Y llegó el momento.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se llenó de luz. Todos se prepararon para saber qué venía después, y entonces salió Mugi espía. La joven escaneó el terreno con sus Spy-Glasses y al ver que estaba rodeada de otros yos que no conocía, la joven mejor cerró con suavidad la puerta, se colgó la llave al cuello y se presentó.

—Eto... pues muy buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Kotobuki Tsumugi y... bueno, vengo de la otra dimensión. Por favor, algo terrible está por suceder y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible...

—¿Perdona, qué? — preguntó la Sawako de aquella dimensión.

Ritsu fantasma miró fijamente a Mugi.

—¿Entonces tú también vienes de otra dimensión como nosotras? ¿Y sabes qué está sucediendo?  
—¿Perdón, cómo que también? — preguntó Mugi espía.

—Lo mejor será que nos sentemos y nos expliquemos bien — dijo la joven Tainaka Mitsu al ver que aquello no iba a ninguna parte.

Las demás estuvieron de acuerdo y después de un té preparado por las Mugis y Nakuros llegó la hora de las explicaciones. Mugi espía quedó maravillada con lo del viaje en el tiempo y el llegar a conocer a sus futuros hijos; también le pareció divertido escuchar el cuento de la poltergeist que sólo quería divertirse y por eso les dio poderes de monstruo. Pero nada se comparaba claro, al cuento de ella sobre las versiones malignas de ellas mismas y en cómo se estaban juntando "las fuerzas del bien".

—Así que a esto se refería la estrella cuando dijo del gran peligro que amenazaba la nuestra y todas las realidades — dijo Mitsu Tainaka mordiéndose el labio.

—Y fue por eso que Kizuna-chan nos dio nuestros poderes de vuelta — dijo Mugi calabaza.

Silencio. Finalmente Mitsu Tainaka, Ritsu fantasma y Mugi calabaza se levantaron y miraron fijamente a la recién llegada.

—Yo voy — dijo Mitsu. — Tal vez no sea un gran aporte, pero ten por seguro que tienen mi apoyo para esto. Además no pienso ir a servirle a una versión malvada de la madre de este imbécil — dijo señalando a Nakuro.

—Ja-ja — se defendió el hijo de Yui y Azusa. —Pero sí, tienen nuestro apoyo. Sólo díganme qué es lo que debo hacer.

—Cuenten también con nosotras!— dijeron a coro Yui bruja, Mugi calabaza y Ritsu fantasma.

Mio vampiro y Azusa Nekomata se unieron al grito también, pero en voz bien baja.

Así, todas decidieron dar su apoyo.

—Gracias — dijo Mugi espía. —Pero no se menosprecien, pues ya lo dijeron antes: no debe subestimarse el poder de la amistad.

Asintieron y Mugi espía colocó la llave dentro de un cerrojo ya lista para llevárselas a todas.

_**Dimensión efecto espejo; hotel de los científicos Karou y Kaori**_

Los dos científicos estaban sentados tranquilamente pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Hacía muy poco que tenían todo lo que necesitaban: la posibilidad de estudiar la anomalía dimensional conocida como sexto evento. Todo se echó a perder cuando apareció una versión de una maestra de música que era una maga muy poderosa.

Para ser justos, ella no tuvo que ver, pero anunció el comienzo de sus problemas. Luego de verse forzados a aceptar las condiciones que la maga imponía, una invasión llegó a la escuela: un grupo de seres de otra dimensión que eran los otros yos de los sujetos que investigaban; sólo que éstos tenían la habilidad de viajar a través de las dimensiones a voluntad gracias a una llave que reconocieron como una versión mejorada de los EDs, los espejos para viajar a otra dimensión que andaban investigando.

Al final llamaron a la maga, pero de nada sirvió. Ella no sabía qué hacer y no tenía el poder suficiente para volver a activar los EDs, el único que podía aún estaba reuniendo fuerzas pues era un trabajo bastante cansado.

Así pues hicieron lo que pudieron: sentarse a esperar. Sawako del club de doble cara los acompañaba; aunque dudaba si podía ser útil.

Fue entonces cuando las luces del cuarto comenzaron a parpadear, más pues la tormenta seca derivada de la ruptura de las dimensiones ya les daba problemas.

Fue entonces cuando se materializó ante ellos la Oscura Mio. Con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, los miró fijamente.

—Los saludo, eminencias del conocimiento mortales — dijo ella con un tono irónico. —¿Qué se cuentan luego que la idiota de Hirasawa frustrara su querido experimento?

—¿Qué quieres aquí? — preguntó la mujer, Kaori, mientras estudiaba mentalmente la habilidad de la otra para desaparecer no siendo más que sombras y luego materializarse ante cualquiera.

Como respuesta, la Oscura Mio les extendió una llave.

—Un pequeño regalo de mi Amo. Úsenlo para estudiarlo, si quieren, pero les advierto que es un conocimiento mucho más allá de lo que cualquier mortal puede descifrar. Un conocimiento que sólo tienen el que ustedes llaman Dios y su Hermano, los Seres Supremos.

Los científicos y la maga la miraban fijamente sin decir nada.

—Como dije antes, úsenlo para estudiarla, pero... ¿no quisieran recuperar su ridículo experimento? Todo lo que deben hacer es desear ser enviados a la dimensión donde están reunidos ellos y tratar de recuperarlos. Eso o lo más inteligente, unirse a las fuerzas del bien y advertirles el peligro que tiene viajar a través de los mundos. Sea lo que sea que hagan, a mí me da igual. Yo cumplo con darles la llave. Ah, sí, y si desean usarla... les advierto que no es tan completa como la de Hirasawa. Ésta los llevara únicamente a las opciones que les he dado.

—No comprendo, ¿qué pretendes aconsejándonos que nos unamos a las fuerzas del bien? — preguntó Sawako hechicera que no había dicho nada hasta aquel momento.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sus servidores sabemos jamás lo que Él desea. Creo que nadie más que Él lo entendería. De todos modos, ya les he dicho: la decisión es suya.

Dicho esto, la Oscura Mio se desvaneció entre las sombras una vez más.

Sobre la mesita de noche, descansaba la nueva Llave de la Luz Negra.

* * *

**Y bueno, me he tardado pero aquí está otra entrega de Mundos Cruzados. Es divertido, ¿no? Por cierto, cuando la Oscura Mio les dice a los científicos aquellos que la decisión es de ellos, me refiero a que ésta corresponde a su autor.**

**Y otra cosa: **RyMTY**, te había pedido permiso de usar tu fic hacía bastante, pero hasta hoy me he pensado cómo incorporarlo de forma definitiva. Espero te guste el resultado. Sólo me queda:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
